Bad Boyfriend
by luvcmpunk314
Summary: Seth Rollins is a young lawyer on his way up. He takes his prized motorcycle into a local bike shop for repairs where he meets shop owner, Dean Ambrose. There's immediate attraction, but Seth doesn't want to get involved with bad boy Dean. But Dean isn't used to hearing the word no. Can he convince Seth to let him be his Bad Boyfriend? Rated M for m/m sex & cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Seth Rollins is a young lawyer on his way up. He takes his prized possession a Ducati Diavel into a local bike shop for repairs where he meets shop owner, Dean Ambrose. The two are immediately attracted to each other, but Seth doesn't think it's a good idea to get involved with bad boy Dean. But Dean isn't used to hearing the word no. Will he convince Seth to let him be his _Bad Boyfriend_?

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. I am not affiliated with the WWE or the characters mentioned and I'm making no money from this story. I also don't have any plans to nab two of the members of The Shield when they come to Texas. *shifty eyes*

**A/N**: Hello readers! This here is my first alternate reality fic and it features Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins. I dipped my toe into the Ambrollins pool when I wrote a one-shot for mxjoyride (check out her hot, dark, and twisted _For Real_) and found myself intrigued by these two. Then I read some great stuff on them, in particular xmastreelights _Second Shift,_ and I was hooked. Anyhoo I was in the middle of another session of cyber stalking Dean Ambrose when Garbage's Bad Boyfriend came up on my playlist. I immediately pictured him as a bad boy on the back of a motorcycle and that was the inspiration for this fic. If you've read my other multi-chapter fic you know I'm wordy, but I'm not sure how long this one will be. Hope you enjoy!

**Story Warning:** m/m, sex (sometimes rough), cursing. I won't mention it again. Ye be warned.

* * *

Seth pulled his bike into the shop he'd been referred to. He looked around as he set the kickstand and dismounted. The place was clean and organized, bikes in different stages of repair parked in squares painted on the ground. Seth took his helmet off taking in more details. The floor was polished and painted concrete. The walls were decorated with framed posters of all sorts of bikes. The owner obviously took pride in the place. Nothing was out of place and there wasn't a single picture with curling edges of a bikini-clad chic draped over a bike to be seen. He noticed there were mostly standards and cruisers with very few racers. There was a service counter at one end of the shop but there was no one behind it. He looked through a wide window that looked into a small waiting area. There was someone in there, but it was an older man flipping through a magazine. He looked like a customer so Seth didn't bother to go in. As he walked around he finally noticed a man on the ground working on one of the bikes.

"Excuse me is the owner around? I'd like to have him take a look at my bike."

The man looked over at him for a moment before he went right back to what he was doing. "Why do you need the owner? You too good to talk to a lowly bike mechanic?"

Seth's face flushed in anger at the man's rudeness. "No," he snapped back. "But my friend referred me here and told me to ask for the owner, Dean Ambrose. So get off your high horse and get him for me."

The man stood up. "I'm Dean."

Seth colored again. "Oh." He went forward to shake the man's hand. "Seth Rollins. And I'm sorry about my rudeness." Seth assessed the shop owner as he came forward, wiping his hands on a towel. He looked like he belonged in this bike shop. He had dark blonde hair that lay in careless curls all over his head. Longer strands in front tangled with pale lashes that framed his blue-gray eyes. His jeans were clean but ripped in a few places giving him glimpses of the hard thigh muscles beneath the denim. A soft white t-shirt showed off his toned upper body, the sleeves tight around his defined biceps. Scuffed but comfortable looking black motorcycle boots were on his feet. He looked tough and wild. The type of guy Seth had always been attracted to, but never dared to approach. He got his mind back on the business at hand as Dean accepted his hand shake and spoke.

"No problem. My fault for bustin' your balls. So what's going on with your bike?"

Dean looked his new customer over as he described the problems he'd been having with his bike. He was pretty, no doubt about it. He had a great build, his frame tall and lean. His hair was so dark it was nearly black and it set off beautifully the golden tan of his skin. Seth turned to point at something and Dean saw that his hair wasn't just combed back, it was slicked back into a tight ponytail that was folded under and tucked into a tight elastic. The contrast of that long hair with the suit intrigued him. Throw in the bike and clearly this guy was more than just an uptight corporate man. A soft looking beard framed a mouth that was so pouty, Dean had to force himself not to think of all the things he wanted to make those lips do. But as Seth looked at him again it was the eyes that got him. So dark and sweet. But they were deep, and Dean wanted to know everything that was behind them.

Dean ran his hand along the bike. It was a Ducati Diavel, black and gunmetal gray. An expensive racer, heavy and substantial, unlike those flimsy crotch rockets he loathed. "Great bike. Fast and pretty." He stared into Seth's eyes as he stroked his hand over the bike's seat. It was still warm from his body heat. "Very pretty." Those dark eyes stayed on his for a moment before they flicked away. Dean smiled to himself. He'd seen the flash of attraction there.

"So will you take a look at it for me?"

"Yeah, I'll get it going." He waved his hand in a wide arc indicating the other bikes in the shop. But I got people in line before you so it'll take about a week."

"That's fine. Do I pay you now or…"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. Let me see what I can do. I get it fixed I'll call you and you can take it for a run. When we get the ride as smooth as you want you pay." He headed over to the counter and picked up the parts and service brochure for his shop. "I don't bullshit around on labor hours or charge outrageous prices for parts." He handed the brochure over. "Here's a list of my prices. I'll call you to let you know what needs to be done before I get started so you can decide. That work for you?"

Seth looked up from glancing at the reasonable prices. "That works for me." He held his hand out to shake the other man's again. This time a frisson of electricity ran up his arm as soon as their palms met. He looked into those pale eyes and saw them sparkling with what looked like amusement. Seth found himself watching as a small smile quirked up the corners of that sultry mouth.

"I'll see you soon, Seth."

* * *

Seth sat in his small office in the law firm where he worked. He was supposed to be working on a brief but he was staring off into space thinking about Dean Ambrose. For three days Seth hadn't been able to get the bike mechanic off of his mind. The way those pale eyes had watched him. So close and direct, almost like Dean had been studying him. And he'd gotten a vibe of what he was pretty sure was physical attraction off the other man. _Was_ Dean attracted to him? He certainly hoped so, because he was definitely attracted to Dean. That was amazing in itself. Lately, he hadn't really been attracted to anybody. He looked at the wall clock in his office and realized he'd been thinking about the man for a good ten minutes. He needed to get his mind on work. He wasn't going to make partner by day dreaming. But just when he'd managed to push thoughts of Dean Ambrose aside, his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw the name he'd stored in his phone, Ambrose Bike Shop. Seth's heart rate increased just a tiny bit before he answered. "Hello?" That voice came across the line low and throaty, not even bothering to ask who he was talking to.

"Hey, you're bike is ready. Can you come check it out today?"

Seth was surprised but he answered quickly. "Yeah sure, no problem. But it will have to be after work. How late are you open?"

"I normally close at 6:00 but if you think you'll be later than that I can wait around for you."

Seth was grateful at the offer. "Wow, thanks I appreciate that. I'll try to get there as close to six as I can."

"Good. I'll be here."

The phone clicked in his ear. Clearly Dean wasn't one for social niceties such as saying goodbye. Seth set his cell down on his desk. His heart was definitely pounding now. He was going to see the man who'd been on his mind for days tonight.

* * *

Seth stepped out of the cab in front of Dean's shop. His helmet swung in his hand. He hadn't driven because if his bike was ready he wanted to ride it home. He was a little self-conscious as he went into the garage. He'd gone home and changed out of his suit, strangely feeling like he wanted Dean to see what he looked like when he wasn't dressed for work. He didn't want to seem like he was trying to impress the other man, this was just who he was when he wasn't working.

Dean sat behind the counter and watched Seth walk in. He'd finished the bike earlier than he anticipated solely because he wanted to see its owner again. Seth looked very different tonight. Instead of a suit like before, he was in jeans that looked soft and well-worn as they hung off his narrow hips. A dark gray tee clung to his broad shoulders, just tight enough for him to see that his abs were smooth and hard. And his hair was down in a cloud of dark curls around his shoulders. Dean's hand clenched into a fist. He wanted to grab up all that pretty hair and hold the man still so he could get his tongue deep into his mouth and find out what he tasted like. He hardened slightly imagining it. He'd probably taste like cherries. Sweet, with just a little bit of tart to keep him interested. Dean pushed the thought aside. Seth was at the counter with an eager smile on his face.

"My bike is already done? Shit, you work fast man."

Dean let his lips curl in a slow smile. "Not always. I usually like to take my time." He watched as Seth caught his meaning and then quickly looked away. His smile grew. He loved that this pretty boy was slightly shy. That meant he'd get to corrupt him. He pulled the Diavel's keys from the drawer in front of him. "Take it out. See what you think." But instead of sliding the keys across the counter he held them out in his open palm so that Seth would have to touch his skin to get them. Seth's eyes locked on his as he reached out and took the keys. His teeth briefly bit at his full bottom lip as his fingers brushed his palm. But once he had the keys in his hand he grinned, his excitement obvious.

"I'll be right back."

Seth strode quickly over to his bike. In one motion he swung his leg over to settle on the seat and pulled his helmet on. Once his face was covered he felt free to look over at Dean as he started the engine. Jesus that man had him tied up in knots. This time he had no doubt the mechanic was attracted to him. But he didn't know if it was something he wanted to pursue. The feeling he got whenever Dean looked at him or whenever their skin touched was excitement laced with a little bit of fear. He could tell Dean wasn't like the men he usually dated. He was calm here in his shop, but Seth sensed that there was wildness lurking just beneath that façade. And he was thinking that maybe he ought to keep his distance.

He wheeled the bike around and pulled up to the garage opening. When he looked and saw the street was clear he tore out of there. He bent low over the handle bars as he weaved in and out of the light traffic. The Diavel was performing beautifully, responding immediately to every twist of the gears. The roar of power beneath him was clear and throaty. He grinned and gave a happy shout inside his helmet and pushed the bike even faster. He leaned far to the side as he rounded the street corners, but eventually he slowed. Seth hated to end his ride but he knew Dean was probably ready to close up shop so he turned and went flying back the way he'd come. He could go for a longer ride whenever he wanted. He drove back into the garage, revving the engine unnecessarily out of pure joy as he rode almost right up to the counter. Seth shut the bike down and took off his helmet. He ran a careless hand through his hair and grinned at Dean.

"You do good work." He hopped off the bike and went up to the counter. "She rides like a dream."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Your bike is a chic?"

Seth laughed. "Yep. She's the only female I ride." Seth's eyes widened and his laughter came to a choked halt. _Jesus, did he really just say that_?

But Dean just shrugged unconcernedly. "Nothing wrong with that."

His face still hot with embarrassment, Seth reached in his back pocket for his wallet. Dean had told him the cost over the phone so he handed over his credit card without any question. He waited there quietly as Dean took care of the transaction. Since he'd pretty much come out and said he was gay he might as well go ahead and ask him out. But he hesitated. Even though he was pretty sure the other man was attracted to him, that didn't mean that he was openly gay. Besides, something about Dean Ambrose intimidated him. One look at him and it was obvious he was a bad boy. Seth didn't know if he could handle that. So he didn't say anything about it. He just made small talk about the way the bike had performed and said thanks as he signed the receipt and paperwork. When he was finished he held his hand out for Dean to shake. "Thanks, man. I really appreciate it." Dean's warm hand wrapped around his.

"You're welcome, Seth."

Seth had to suppress a shiver. The way those pale eyes watched him and the way Dean said his name in that low voice … It got to him more than the smooth pick-up lines of the guys he normally dated. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. "Thanks again." He mounted his bike and put his helmet back on without looking back, but he knew Dean was watching him. And as he rode out of the garage, the taste of regret was bitter on his tongue.

* * *

**TBC**

Unlike Seth's bike, I always start off slow. (God that was horrible, lol) Tell me what you think! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for your reviews, follows & favorites! I appreciate your warm welcome to the AmbRollins Universe.

* * *

Seth was out riding his bike around town. He didn't have any destination in mind, he was just enjoying himself. As always he loved the thrill the high speeds of his bike gave him. But there was something nagging at him. The feeling of regret from leaving without approaching that mechanic was still there. He'd expected it to fade. Dean wasn't the first guy he'd been attracted to but not pursued. But usually once the moment passed he forgot about the guy and moved on. Not so with Dean. At night when he was alone or sometimes even when he was working his mind would turn to Dean Ambrose. It was his voice that was most often on his mind. He heard it in his head, the rise and fall of its unique rhythm, the low hypnotic tone. He wanted to hear it again. Wanted to hear it not just as a memory in his head but coming from the man's lips. Still he was hesitant to go for it. Dean had bad boy written all over him. In relationships, that normally spelled trouble. And he couldn't afford to get involved with anyone who might slow or possibly derail his progress at the firm. They didn't judge him for being gay, but they would judge Dean if things were to get serious and he started bringing him to company functions. That's just the way things worked. He'd seen a couple of people who were trying to climb the ladder dump someone they were dating because the partners didn't approve. The disapproval was expressed subtly, but it _was_ expressed.

Rounding a corner he noticed a Sonic coming up on his right. Seth checked to be sure he was clear and then got over to pull into the parking lot. He couldn't resist his favorite treat. A few minutes later he sat in one of Sonic's drive-up berths straddling his bike, slowly sipping a Slush. He'd made up his mind. He was going back to Ambrose's shop. If the other man still seemed interested, he'd ask him out. It wasn't fair for him to judge the man from two superficial meetings. Besides, one date didn't automatically mean they would ever have a relationship. He decided to try to loosen up and just have fun. He looked at his watch and saw how close it was to six. He was tempted to hurry and drink but he didn't want to get a brain freeze. Trying to ask someone out with a blinding headache probably wouldn't go over well. So he took his time. When he was done he threw the Styrofoam cup in the trash and pulled his helmet on. His skin was hot with anticipation as he started his bike. Now that he'd made his decision, he really hoped the guy said yes.

* * *

Dean wiped his hands clean on a towel. It was six o'clock which meant he was done working on the bikes in his shop. Now he had an hour of paperwork to get through before he could go home. He hated that part of being a business owner, but it had to be done. And he stuck to a strict schedule. If he didn't … well he didn't like to think about what happened when he didn't. He looked up from reviewing parts orders when he heard the sound of a motorcycle pulling up in front of his building. He knew it was a racer by the sound of the engine. He was closed, but he still went to see who it was. If it was a friend he'd let them in no matter the hour. But instead of seeing one of his buddies through the glass, he saw the distinct body of the Diavel he'd repaired last week and its owner, Seth Rollins.

Dean smiled in pleased surprise and hit the button to raise the garage door. He hadn't expected to see Seth again unless he went after him. He knew he did careful and thorough work so there was nothing wrong with that bike. Which meant that Seth was here because he _wanted_ to see him.

Seth rode in and Dean walked over to him as he shut down the bike and pulled off his helmet. Dean didn't even try to keep the heat out of his expression as he looked at Seth straddling his bike. Again he was dressed casually with his hair was down, windblown from his ride. This man was beautiful. But even in his jeans and tee, he still looked fresh and neat and clean. Dean wanted to get him dirty. He wanted to see him all sweaty with his hair even wilder and his clothes ripped and twisted half off his hard body. So many things he wanted to do and now that Seth was back it looked like he might get that chance.

"You're still here."

Dean quirked a brow. "Obviously. What are you doing here? Bike giving you trouble again?"

Seth shook his head slowly. "No. I uh… wanted to say thank you for fixing her. The rides been real smooth just like you said it would be."

Dean smiled real slow and moved in closer. "You go around and personally thank everybody who does work for you? Your cable repair man? The guy who changes your oil?"

Again Seth shook his head slowly. "Not usually."

Dean gripped the bike's throttle watching as Seth's gaze dropped to his hand. He squeezed the throttle once and saw Seth's throat working as he swallowed. "Tell me why you're really here, Seth." Soft brown eyes rose to look into his. They were so expressive that Dean could easily read his nervousness. Dean smiled again. "I already know but I want to hear you say it."

"If you already know why do you need me to say anything?"

Dean released the bike and for the first time, touched that lean body. He put his hand on Seth's thigh, feeling the heated skin and firm muscle through the denim. He stroked lightly. "Because…" He drew the word out. "You made the effort to come here. I wouldn't want to deprive you of the chance to do what you came to do," he said as he squeezed his leg. Seth's lips parted, surprise at his actions clear on his face. But he didn't try to stop him. That was good. "Go ahead, Seth."

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"So formal. Are you also going to bring me a corsage? My favorite color is blue. That should help you pick out the ribbon."

Seth's face tightened and his brown eyes quickly went from soft to snapping with anger. "Forget I asked."

He started to turn the key but Dean closed his fingers over his hand before he could. Seth had a temper. He shouldn't be surprised. He remembered how Seth had snapped at him when they first met. He liked that. It would take more than a pretty face and a tight body to hold his attention for more than one night. "Don't go. I was just fucking with you." Seth's fingers relaxed on the key so Dean let him go. "Yes, I'll go to dinner with you." Seth smiled and Dean brushed a thumb over his lips. "Why is your mouth red?"

Seth had to think. He was so surprised at the familiarity with which Dean was touching him that it took him a moment to remember why. "Oh. I had a Slush from Sonic."

"What flavor?"

"Cherry." A small smile touched the corners of Dean's mouth and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Seth felt like Dean was laughing at a secret joke. But he didn't get the joke and he sorta felt like he needed to explain himself. He licked his lips, tasting a faint hint of the cherry flavoring. "It's my favorite." Suddenly Dean's hand slid into his hair gripping it tight. Seth froze. He watched as Dean's tongue darted out and ran over his bottom lip. His skin prickled with anticipation. Was he about to be kissed? He licked his lips again more out of nervousness rather than any attempt to entice. Dean's eyes tracked the movement before he looked directly at him. Seth was taken aback by the intensity he saw in his blue eyes. They were bright with heat and sharp with hunger. He'd never had anyone look at him like that before. His heart pounded with an exhilarating mix of fear and desire. Maybe he was right. Maybe Dean was too much for him.

Dean could feel his blood racing under his skin, thick and hot as it shot straight to his cock. He wanted to kiss Seth, getting the taste of cherries on his tongue as he pulled this pretty boy off his bike so that he could fuck him right there on the garage floor. His fingers clenched on the silky strands of hair in his fist as he seriously considered doing exactly that. But although there was definitely desire in the wide eyes that stared back at him, there was also apprehension. Seth wasn't ready for the furious passion he would unleash on him. Normally with his partners he didn't give a fuck if they were nervous. He just did whatever was necessary until he got them to give him what he wanted. But for whatever reason with Seth, he was willing to take his time and put him at ease. Closing his eyes to the sight of those pouty red-tinged lips, he ruthlessly pushed back his desire. Dean untangled his fingers from Seth's hair and opening his eyes he took a step away from temptation.

"Friday at 8:00. Jack's Steak House. You know it?" Seth nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then." He took another step back, watching as Seth started his bike and put his helmet back on. He waved in response to the hand Seth raised in goodbye. After he was gone Dean reassured himself he'd done the right thing. Good things came to those who waited, right? He wanted Seth, wanted him eager and without any hesitation. So he would wait.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Anybody else craving a Sonic Cherry Slush? Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter or what your favorite flavor Slush is. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I listen to the same song on repeat when I write. (It's a quirky ADD thing) This chapter was Dana Fuchs, _Why Don't We Do It In The Road_. I love her smoky voice and that song is sex on a stick, just like these two.

* * *

Fidget. That's what Seth wanted to do. Fidget and squirm in his chair. He'd been at Jack's Steakhouse with Dean for a little over two hours. They'd already had dinner. They'd talked, getting to know a little bit about each other. Like where Seth went to law school and how Dean got into fixing bikes. And the entire time Dean had looked at him with hot eyes. He'd touched him lightly, running his fingers over the back of his hand or smoothing his palm up his forearm. And he said his name again and again in that low hypnotic voice of his. By now he was so enflamed he felt like he couldn't breathe. He reached for his glass of water. Would that help him cool off? Probably not, but he drank it down anyway.

He set the glass down and looked back at Dean. Again amusement was in his blue eyes. Seth knew he was being transparent right now, but he couldn't help it. He'd never been so turned on from nothing more than conversation and innocent touches. The server came by their table and Dean paid the check. Seth belatedly realized he should have done it since he'd been the one to ask Dean out. He started to say something but Dean spoke first.

"You ready to get out of here?"

Seth swallowed hard and nodded. As they walked out of the restaurant Dean didn't touch him again. But he was so close he could feel the warmth of his arm against his own. And Seth swore he could feel an electric charge between them. When they got outside, Seth led them to his car. He'd driven instead of riding his bike tonight. Dean ran his hand over the hood of his black Nissan Z.

"Nice car." Dean leaned against it and crooked his finger at him. Seth went to stand in front of him, almost, but not quite leaning against him. Dean slowly brushed the back of his fingers across his cheek. His voice came out in a husky whisper that sent a shiver down Seth's back.

"I need to see something."

Seth responded in a whisper of his own. "What?"

Dean brushed a thumb across his mouth. "If you still taste like cherries."

Seth swayed forward bracing his hand on Dean's chest. He licked his lips, this time definitely in an attempt to entice. "Go ahead." Seth saw that flash of heat in Dean's eyes before he pulled him even closer. His lips were soft as they settled on his. Seth relaxed, following Dean's lead as they kissed. He was surprised at the slow pace Dean set. From the way he'd been watching him tonight he'd expected something a little more intense. But the man _had_ said he liked to take his time.

Dean pulled back slightly. "Open for me, Seth. Let me taste you." Seth did as he asked immediately, a soft breath escaping from between those pouty lips. Dean leaned forward again, running his tongue lightly over Seth's bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Seth moaned and melted against him. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist holding their bodies tight together as he deepened their kiss. He stroked his tongue along Seth's, tasting him just like he'd wanted. He took his time with slow deep kisses, sucking that full bottom lip into his mouth more than once it tasted so good. Desire pooled low in his belly at the way Seth was responding to him, kissing him back without any reserve. In no time at all Dean was stiff and hard in his pants and as Seth pressed even closer to him he felt that he was in the same condition. But he forced himself to remember they were in a public parking lot where anybody could be watching and ended the kiss.

Dean brushed his lips against Seth's one more time before he pulled back. He lightly traced a finger along Seth's bottom lip. "Sweet like cherries. Just like I thought." Seth's long lashes rose to reveal his dark eyes soft and languid with arousal.

"I haven't had a Slush today."

Dean smiled. "It's got nothing to do with a drink." He put his hands on Seth's lean hips and pushed him back a little. "We should get out of here. We've put on enough of a show for the fine patrons of Jack's Steakhouse." He waited a beat to see if Seth would say anything about them continuing the night somewhere else. When he didn't he refrained from bringing it up himself. Instead, amazed at his uncharacteristic patience, he asked him out again. "I gotta take care of some things tomorrow night, but come out and shoot some pool with me on Sunday." Seth agreed and they quickly made plans when and where to meet.

* * *

Sunday evening, Seth had just gotten off his bike and removed his helmet when Dean roared into the parking lot. Seth was practically salivating as he watched, but he wasn't sure if it was over Dean, or the bike he was riding. He waited on the curb as Dean pulled into the space next to his bike. "Is this the Indian Chief Darkhorse?" he tried to keep the awe out of his voice, but going by the cockily amused look on Dean's face he didn't make it.

"Yep. You like what you see?"

Seth looked at Dean sitting there on that sexy bike. He hadn't worn a helmet so the setting sun picked up the lighter strands of gold in his wind tossed dark blonde curls. Sunglasses hid his eyes, but that just meant that his gaze was drawn to that expressive mouth of his. His dark blue tee stretched across his chest, giving subtle outline to the pads of muscle beneath and his faded jeans molded to his thighs. Yeah, he definitely liked what he saw.

Dean took off his sunglasses and crooked his finger at him. Seth stepped off the curb to get a closer look. Just about everything on the bike was a smooth black, from the wheel covers to the tail pipe. He ran his hand over the painted Indian headdress on the tank and looked at Dean. "This is a beautiful bike."

Dean pursed his lips, his chin coming up as he gave him an arrogant stare. "You surprised I own something this nice?"

Seth blinked. He wasn't sure what to make of that comment. "No, I just really like it." Dean smiled and the weird moment – if it even was one - passed.

"Hmm... maybe I'll let you ride it one day."

Seth's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Dean laughed and got off the bike. "We'll see."

Inside the pool hall they got set up on out of the way table. After they'd both chalked their cue sticks, Dean gestured at the table.

"I invited you so you get to break."

Seth grinned and stepped up to the table. He leaned over the green felt and set up his shot. Right before he struck the cue ball he looked over at Dean. "You're such a gentleman to let me go first." Then he struck the cue ball hard scattering the bunch and sinking several into the pockets. He saw a stripe ball drop first so he called those as his own as he straightened.

Dean looked at him with a rueful grin on his face. "Why do I feel like I'm about to be taken for a ride?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you like it." Seth didn't try to take back what he said. He liked Dean and he liked the way he made him feel. So when Dean gave him a look filled with heat, he just smiled and set up his next shot.

Seth had finally missed and Dean kneeled down to eye the table.

"So how'd you end up such a pool shark?"

Seth took a sip of his beer. "Well I told you I went to SLU, but it was on scholarship. I had all my tuition, housing, and books covered, but not much left over for anything else. I couldn't afford to go out every weekend so I hung out in the student center. They had a pool table there and I played. A _lot_. Pretty much all through undergrad and law school. By the time I graduated I probably could have played pool professionally."

Dean finally took his shot, sinking two solids. "Why didn't you?"

Seth shrugged. "It's not what I went to school for. Besides, I didn't learn a bunch of trick shots and stuff like that."

Dean missed his next shot and stepped back. "But you learned enough to run the table?"

Seth didn't answer at first. He knocked his last two stripes in then looked across the table at Dean. "Yep." He sauntered to the other end. Leaning over the felt he pulled his cue stick slowly through his fingers several times while looking straight at Dean. "Eight ball, corner pocket." Then he struck the cue ball hard, sending the black eight ball streaking across the table to drop in the corner pocket. He straightened up and grinned. "I win."

Dean came over to him. "What do you want for your prize?"

Seth's brow creased in confusion. "We didn't say we were wagering anything."

Dean's fingers brushed lightly over his belly. "C"mon, Seth. Winner always gets a prize. So what do you want?"

Seth swallowed hard. "I guess a beer?"

Dean smiled real slow before bringing his hand up and lightly touching his mouth. "You'd better hope I don't win the next one."

Seth just barely restrained from licking his tongue out to taste the finger resting on his lips. Thankfully it was only there for a second before Dean headed over to the bar to get them another round. Even though he was the winner he went ahead and racked the balls while he waited.

* * *

The next game Seth wasn't as focused. Dean kept touching him every chance he got. A brush of his hand across the small of his back as he passed. His hand curving over his hip to gently move him out of the way so he could take his shot. And whenever they were on the same side of the table Dean didn't just talk to him, he leaned over and spoke softly right into his ear. Seth was so distracted that he didn't realize he was losing until Dean only had one ball left before he was down to the eight ball.

As Dean lined up for his final shot, he found himself hoping the eight ball would go in just so he could find out what Dean wanted for his prize. And after spinning for what seemed like an inordinately long time it finally fell into the pocket. Dean gave him a wicked look and stepped over to him.

Dean watched Seth as he went over after sinking the eight ball. He could see Seth was nervous, wondering what he was going to claim for his prize. But to his credit he didn't back down. He just stood there and waited. When Dean was right in front of him he spoke.

"You don't play fair."

Dean smirked. "I play by whatever rules it takes to win the prize." He reached up and tugged lightly on those pretty dark curls. "But don't worry I'll make sure you like it." Seth's eyes widened as he turned his words back on him and he had to hold back a grin. Dean leaned in close until he could feel Seth's breaths on his lips. Then he pulled back. "On second thought, I think I'll collect my prize later."

Seth licked his lips. "Later?"

"Yep … later." He stepped back out of Seth's personal space. "Loser racks."

They were on their fourth game. Seth had won the third round quickly but when it came time to claim his prize he'd again just asked for a beer. Now Dean had been quiet for a while, but he finally spoke right before Seth took his shot.

"Let's get out of here."

Seth stood up in surprise. "You don't want to finish the game? We've got the table for another thirty minutes."

"No, I don't want to finish this game." Dean canted his head low, looking at him from beneath a tangle of blond curls and lashes. "Do you?"

Seth's lips parted. The tension that had been crackling between them all night shot up, making his skin prickle with awareness. He set his cue stick on the table. "No."

Dean's mouth twisted into a knowing smile. "I didn't think so."

Seth stood still as Dean came close enough to whisper in his ear. His warm breath washed over his skin, sending shivers down his spine.

"Didn't they teach you any manners in that fancy law school, Seth? Always return your cue stick to the rack."

Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean. "I know that. But you…"

Dean raised an eyebrow when he didn't finish his sentence. "I what?"

Seth didn't answer. He didn't want to admit out loud just how much Dean affected him. He just went and put the balls back in the tray ignoring the soft laughter he heard behind him. They finished the last of their beers on the way to returning the pool balls and settling their tab. Then they headed outside into the cool night.

* * *

As soon as they were outside Dean pulled Seth into the dark alley next to the building. He yanked him into his arms, kissing him roughly. He pushed Seth back against the wall sliding his hands into that wild mess of curls and grabbing on tight. Dean ground his stiff cock hard against Seth, who groaned and thrust right back. His fingers tightened even more when he felt how hard Seth was. Dean circled his hips in a slow hard grind against Seth over and over. He grew even more aggressive in his kiss, sucking hard on Seth's bottom lip and licking at his tongue. And Seth matched him kiss for kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around his back, pulling their bodies as close as possible.

"Fuck." He breathed the curse into the hot mouth beneath his when Seth brought his leg up, rubbing it against his thigh like a fucking cat in heat. Dean dropped a hand from Seth's hair and reached down to grab onto that leg. He squeezed, wanting to rip off those jeans so he could feel Seth's skin against his palm. He stroked his hand up his thigh until he cupped Seth's ass in his hand. Again he squeezed, this time drawing a moan from Seth in response. His cock hardened even further at the sound, making his jeans tight and uncomfortable. Dean pulled back and looked at Seth. He was so damn turned on his voice came out even raspier than usual. "I'm trying to be good here, but you have no idea how much you fucking tempt me. And I have no idea why I haven't coaxed you into my bed yet, or hell, talked you into letting me fuck you right here up against this wall." He saw Seth swallow hard.

"It wouldn't take much," he said in a shaky voice.

Right then Dean realized what it was. He didn't want to persuade Seth into anything. He wanted this pretty boy to come to him. And until Seth did he would wait … as long as he didn't take too long. He slowly released his leg, letting him drop it back to the ground. "I don't want it to take anything."

Seth's heart was racing, his chest heaving as he struggled to bring his breathing back under control. He understood what Dean was saying. He was putting the ball squarely in his court, letting him decide when things between them went to the next level. He looked into Dean's eyes, still glittering and pale even in the dim light of the alley. Physically he was ready. More than ready. But something held him back. So he took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I have to go into the office early tomorrow morning."

Dean didn't say anything. He only nodded once and released the grip he still had on his hair to step back. Seth immediately missed the solid warmth of Dean's body against his, but he didn't say anything either. He just straightened up and followed him out of the alley.

**TBC**

* * *

Ahem … should I be dodging your flaming arrows? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean lay back in bed. He had his fist wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. He hadn't had sex since the morning he'd agreed to go out with Seth. He hadn't been kidding when he said he was trying to be a good boy. Normally when he saw someone he was attracted to he didn't play around with dates. For years now he'd had sex, lots of it, on a regular basis. He needed it as a substitute for … other things. But he was trying to resist that driving urge to thrust deep inside a willing body so that he could pursue Seth. It wasn't something he usually did and he didn't know if he was going to be able to do it now.

He thought of Seth as he pumped faster, his hand moving smoothly from the silky lube he'd used. He thought of those pouty lips and how soft they'd felt beneath his. Dean could just imagine how they would look, all pink and swollen as they slid up and down his cock. He groaned and pumped faster as the picture in his head switched to one of Seth flat on his back in his bed, his hair a tangled mess across his pillow. And he would be on top of him, pushing deep and hard, driving them both towards climax. Dean knew without a doubt that Seth would be tight and he groaned thinking about it. He squeezed his fist tighter around his shaft, but it was no substitute for what he really wanted. Still, he came quick, which let him know just how desperate he was.

After his release, Dean lay there breathing hard. It hadn't really satisfied him. He looked to his phone on his nightstand. He was tempted to call one of his frequent flyers, see if he could get one of them over for a morning romp between the sheets. But then he thought again of Seth. Pretty Seth, with his sweet dark eyes. He had a feeling Seth wouldn't understand if he were to fuck someone else while they were dating. Dean wasn't sure why that mattered to him with this guy, but it did. So instead of making the call that would probably have someone knocking on his door within the hour, he went to shower and get ready for work.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Seth stared out the patio doors of his town home to the back lawn. The sprinklers were on, sending arcs of water over the thick green grass. He was restless. It was a feeling that had been growing in him lately. But today instead of the usual thoughts that plagued him, he was thinking about Dean.

He was surprised that Dean had let things play out the way they had last weekend outside the pool hall. But he appreciated it. As much as he wanted Dean, he was still a little hesitant about jumping into bed with him. He wasn't one to fuck around from guy to guy and Dean didn't exactly give him the feeling that he would be around for long. They'd talked on their two dates, but it had mostly been superficial stuff; favorite music, where they'd grown up, what their jobs were like. And even then it had been Seth doing most of the talking. Dean hadn't shared much of himself. To Seth, that was normally a sign of a guy who wasn't looking for anything past a night or two. He sorta wanted to back away from him, just let things end with the dates they'd already had. But he thought again of how Dean had left the decision up to him. That had to mean that he was at least a little interested in more than just sex. Besides, he liked Dean and was seriously attracted to him. Seth admitted to himself that he really wanted to take things to the next level with the bike mechanic. And after he thought of just how many nights he'd spent alone, he decided to go for it. Feeling like he'd just made another big decision concerning Dean, he picked up the phone to call him.

"Hey, Dean it's Seth." Dean said hello, but he sounded distracted and Seth could hear the sounds of motorcycles revving and people talking. "I know you're busy so I won't keep you. Just wanted to see if you have plans for after work tonight?" It got a little bit quieter and sounded as if Dean had left the main garage area.

"Not really. Why, what's up?"

"I was thinking we could go out for a beer somewhere and watch the game." There was silence on the phone for a long time. Seth would have thought he'd lost the connection if he didn't hear the slight noise of Dean's breathing. Finally he answered.

"Seth, I don't want to be with you surrounded by strangers. I want you to myself. I want you alone so that I can kiss you and lick you and get inside you. _That's_ what I'm thinking I want to do to night."

Seth nearly dropped the phone. He hadn't expected Dean to be quite so … blunt. But he wasn't going to be a hypocrite and pretend that wasn't on his mind too. Still, his mouth was dry just from picturing the images Dean's words put in his head. He had to swallow twice before he could answer. Seth wasn't nearly as bold as Dean with his reply, but he was pretty sure he got his point across.

"We don't have to go out and watch the game. You could come over to my place and we could watch it here … alone."

"You sure about that?"

Seth's belly gave a slight nervous jump, but he answered, "Yeah." He gave Dean his address and quick directions.

"Alright then. I'll see you at 7:00."

Seth took a deep breath and put his phone down on the counter. _Tonight_.

* * *

**A/N:** A little something to brighten up your day if you're stuck at work or something. See you all tonight at 7:00 ;-)

P.S. That's Central Standard Time by the way. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Whoops, I'm late! But good things come to those who wait, yeah? I listened to an incredibly girly song for this chapter. So ashamed I won't even tell you what it is. But if you're one of my Twitter followers see if you can guess it. Lol. Oh, and sorry about this morning's tease. ;-)

* * *

A few minutes after 7:00, Dean rang the bell to Seth's townhouse. He looked around the area as he waited for him to answer the door. The place was nice and well-kept, but bland. It fit in more with the suit side of Seth rather than the ponytail and motorcycle side of him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. The door opened and an immediate wave of arousal washed over Dean. Seth was dressed more casually than he'd ever seen him. His hair was in a sloppy ponytail with messy tendrils escaping randomly. He had on a t-shirt with the logo of a band he didn't recognize, and his frayed and washed out jeans sat low, really low, on his hips. The tattered hems of the jeans covered half of his bare feet. Dean decided he didn't care what the house looked like. If it let Seth be this at ease, then he liked it.

Seth smiled at Dean before stepping back to let him in. "Hey. You find the place okay?"

"Yeah. It was a pretty straight shot over here from the shop."

Seth discreetly inhaled as Dean passed him. He'd obviously just gotten out of the shower. The clean scent of the ocean was on his skin and his hair was slicked back, the blonde strands darkened from being wet. The man smelled good and looked even better. He noticed Dean watching him. Seth cleared his throat, hoping he hadn't been too obvious checking him out. "The game's already on. I can grab us a couple of beers and then show you around if you want before we watch." Dean didn't say anything so Seth took that as agreement and went into the kitchen.

Seth grabbed two beers out of the fridge and took them over to the counter. He heard Dean's footsteps come into the kitchen as he set the beers down to look for a bottle opener. "I hope Heineken is okay," he said without turning around. But again Dean didn't answer. His footsteps came closer and Seth went still as he came up behind him. Dean brushed his ponytail aside and trailed his lips over the back of his neck before he whispered into his ear.

"I don't want to watch baseball." Dean's hand closed over his, moving it away from the bottle. "I don't want a fucking beer." That same hand drifted up his arm, raising goose bumps on his skin before it slid under his shirt to caress his belly. "You already know it, but I'm telling you that I want you." Seth gasped as his hand slid down to the waistband of his jeans, popping them open. The zipper went down, one slow metallic rasp at a time.

"So you tell me right now if you don't want this to happen."

Seth could barely control his breathing as Dean's hand slipped inside his jeans to tease his growing erection.

"Otherwise, I'm gonna be deep inside you within the next fifteen minutes."

Dean squeezed his cock and Seth moaned, pushing his ass back against the hardness he felt behind him. Dean groaned and licked his neck.

"Maybe sooner. What's it gonna be, Seth?"

Seth took a moment to answer. Not because he was unsure, but because Dean's fingers on his shaft, and his body heat against his skin, and _that voice_ in his ear had his brain a little bit scrambled. "No baseball. I want you."

Dean spun him around so that his back was against the counter. And before he had his bearings Dean was kissing him wildly. Seth was immediately into it. He opened up for Dean, accepting his tongue inside his mouth, and fighting to keep it when he withdrew. Dean fisted his ponytail and yanked his head back.

"So eager. I like that." Then he leaned forward and lapped a long slow path up his neck, from collarbone to just beneath his jaw.

Seth shivered as Dean sucked the skin over his pulse into his mouth. He settled his hands on Dean's back, sliding them under his t-shirt to the warm skin beneath. But suddenly Dean released his hair and knocked his arms aside. Seth was confused until Dean grabbed his shirt and roughly pushed it up his chest. He caught on quick and raised his arms to help him take it off. Dean threw it to the side somewhere. From the corner of his eye it looked like it landed in the sink. He went to put his hands back where they were, but Dean grabbed his wrists and held his arms down. Seth moaned as Dean's tongue came out, licking at his skin before his mouth closed tightly over his nipple, sucking hard. It felt good, but he didn't like that he couldn't feel Dean's body against his. He had to strain against Dean's strength, but he got his wrists free. And when he did, he wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling his body back against his.

Dean straightened and looked at him, his blue eyes dark with passion. Seth sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and pushed his hips forward, unashamedly rubbing his erection against Dean's. "Kiss me."

Dean smiled. "Not as shy as you seem. What a…" Dean licked the corner of his mouth " … lovely surprise."

Dean kissed him again even more fiercely than before. Their hips started moving, grinding their cocks together, Seth's almost entirely out of his opened jeans. Seth was breathing hard. Dean's kisses and hard body against his had his whole body tingling with pleasure. And it had been a while for him. Too much more of this and he was going to come right there in the kitchen. But finally Dean pulled back with his chest heaving.

"Bedroom. Now."

Seth was on board with that plan, but he must not have moved fast enough because Dean cocked his head to the side and said, "Or kitchen table. Your choice." This time he got his feet moving and started to lead the way out of the kitchen. But he stopped when Dean hooked a finger into the back of his jeans. He turned and let Dean pull him back into his arms. Dean kissed him again and then started walking. They made their way to his bedroom that way, him walking backwards with Dean's arms wrapped tight around him to hold him steady as they kissed. They bumped into a few walls but didn't knock anything down. Truthfully, Seth wouldn't have cared if they did.

When they were in his room Dean finally released him. Seth started to close the door, but Dean stopped him and pushed it all the way open.

"I want to see you."

Light from the hall streamed into the room. But it was behind Dean, casting him into shadow. He looked big and dark and dangerous standing there like that with his head low and his arms flexed hard at his sides. A shiver of apprehension ran down Seth's spine, but he still went over to him. He reached out and pulled Dean's shirt over his head, slightly surprised that he let him do it. Seth ran his hands over the pads of muscle on Dean's chest, across the broad width of his shoulders and down to the defined ridges of his abs.

He looked up at Dean and saw him watching him with all the focus of a hawk. He got the feeling that Dean was _allowing_ him to take the lead at the moment. But he wasn't going to bank on that lasting for long. Seth decided he'd see just how far Dean would let him go. He settled his fingers on Dean's waist, again walking backwards and pulling him with him until they reached the bed. Seth sat down on the edge and pulled Dean a few inches closer. Dean was still silently watching as he opened his jeans. Seth wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't wearing anything beneath them. His shaft came into immediate view, big and thick. Seth swallowed hard and traced a finger along the thick vein that ran up the underside of his cock. The skin over the rigid column was soft, slightly darker than the rest of him. Soft blonde hair was just barely visible on the sac below. He pushed Dean's jeans down just enough to be able to wrap his fingers around his cock. But just as he started to lean forward, Dean again grabbed his ponytail and yanked his head back. Seth looked up at the man above him, his heart pounding as he waited to see what Dean would do.

Dean liked that Seth had this hidden layer to him. The dark eyes that stared up at him were so pretty and sweet. But his lips were parted, and his tongue darted out, obviously hungry for a taste of his cock. And he was throbbing, definitely ready to let him have it. He roughly pulled the elastic from Seth's hair, shoving his fingers through the loosened curls and wrapping them tightly around his fist. "You want to suck my cock? Go ahead." Seth leaned forward, his eyes drifting closed. But Dean pulled his hair just as his lips touched the head of his shaft. "No. Eyes open."

Seth opened his eyes again and Dean stared down into them as he slid into his mouth. Dean wanted to see every expression in those eyes, wanted to see if his passion and hunger were as deep as his own. Seth moved his head slowly back and forth, sucking and licking him with a hot mouth and wet tongue. The sight and feel of those pink lips moving on his cock had his belly clenching and his breath coming a little bit faster. It felt good, but he wasn't content to just stand there. Dean gripped Seth's hair even tighter, holding him still. He began moving his hips, fucking into his mouth. He wasn't gentle, but Seth didn't complain or try to get away. Instead he moaned. And the faster Dean thrust forward, the tighter his grip on his hair grew, the more frequently the moans came. His hands came up, rubbing over his stomach before one dipped down to cup his balls. Dean groaned and pushed forward hard. But he had to pull back out of Seth's mouth as he started swallowing around his cock. That felt too fucking amazing, and he wasn't going to come like this his first time with Seth.

His fingers still twisted in his hair, he cupped the back of his lover's head and pulled him back to his feet. He licked at Seth's bottom lip. "I should have known this pretty mouth would be perfect at sucking my cock." He kissed him, plunging his tongue in deep to tangle with Seth's. Dean slid his hands into Seth's jeans, pushing them down. He squeezed his ass, pulling his body tight against his. Their naked cocks touched for the first time and Seth groaned into his mouth. Dean pulled back from their kiss and looked at his lover. His mouth was swollen, all the sweetness gone from his chocolate brown eyes. Now they were heavy-lidded and sultry, Dean liked that look on him.

"Get up on the bed."

Seth did as he was told immediately, lying back against the pillows. Dean took a condom and lube from his jeans pocket and tossed them onto the bed next to Seth. Then he toed off his tennis shoes and pulled his jeans the rest of the way off before he joined him on the bed. Dean came down over Seth's long body drawing a gasp from him as their skin touched from chest to thigh. He didn't stay there long. He softly kissed his way down the soft skin of Seth's neck and across his chest. But when he reached a nipple he roughly licked it before drawing it into his mouth. Dean sucked hard as he trailed his fingers down his flat stomach until he reached his cock. Seth was already breathing hard, but when Dean fisted his shaft he gasped loudly and thrust his hips up. Dean kept going, taking rough sucking kisses all over Seth's body wherever he chose. And he kept pumping Seth the whole time. He stroked fast until Seth was gasping. Then he backed off, sliding his fist slowly up and down his shaft, pulling him back from the edge. He did it again and again … until Seth was shaking on the bed, his fingers clawing at his hand. Dean bit his finger hard and Seth pulled back with a surprised cry.

"Don't do that again. _I_ set the pace. _I_ decide when you come, Seth. Not you. Understand?" Seth didn't respond at first. Dean slowed the pace of his hand even more. "You'd better tell me you understand, Seth. Or I'll keep you like this all fucking night. Right on the fucking edge. Is that what you want?"

Seth somehow managed to shake his head no while whispering he understood. That was enough of an answer for Dean. He moved down and without another word, sucked Seth's cock into his mouth. A curse exploded from Seth and he arched his head back against the pillows. Dean watched him, saw him grab his own hair with one hand, the other rubbing over his belly as he continued to suck. He lapped his tongue all along Seth's cock, tonguing his slit to lick up the pre-cum spilling forth. He reached for the lube, popping open the bottle to get his fingers slick. One touch of his hand to Seth's thigh and his legs practically sprang open. Dean smiled around Seth's cock at his eagerness as he slid a finger inside him. He sucked even faster, his cock throbbing as he felt how hot and tight Seth was on his finger. He worked him quickly, adding another finger almost immediately. He wanted to take a little more time. But he was so fucking hard and he'd wanted to be inside Seth for days now. He couldn't wait.

Dean let Seth fall from his mouth and pulled his fingers from his ass. He grabbed up the condom packet, tearing it open with his teeth. To his surprise, Seth sat up and took the rubber from him, smoothing it onto his cock. Once he was sheathed Dean tangled his fingers in that long curly hair and pulled Seth up while he leaned down until their lips met. He kissed him hard, falling on him with all his weight so that Seth fell back against the bed. He reached down and fisted his own cock, lining himself up against the heat of Seth's entrance. They were still kissing as he pushed inside him. Seth cried out but he didn't stop. The sound had been one of pleasure not pain. He kept going until his balls came up against the smooth skin of Seth's ass.

Dean stilled for only a second to let Seth get used to his size. When he felt him relax around him he started moving. He pulled back then pushed forward roughly, slamming into him. Seth groaned and gripped his forearms. "Do you like that?"

Seth looked at him. His eyes were definitely filled with the same hunger and passion that Dean felt. He licked his lips once. "Yes."

Dean pulled his hips back again. "Good. Cuz I've been wanting to fuck you since you came into my shop in your prissy little suit." He pushed forward then leaned down. The kiss he gave him was soft and sweet in contrast to the dirty words he whispered against his lips. "And now that I'm finally inside your tight, hot little ass I'm gonna fuck you until you can't breathe." Dean licked across Seth's mouth before he started fucking into him swift and hard. He ran his hands everywhere over Seth's body, digging his nails into his waist as he thrust inside the hot channel gripping him so snugly. His cock was throbbing, his balls tight, slapping against Seth's skin as he pumped into him. He sucked a bite onto Seth's shoulder. "You feel so fucking good on my cock, Seth." He kept going, his thrusts fast and rough, his belly rubbing against Seth's hard shaft with every movement. And he knew Seth was loving it, he was moaning, his fingers digging into his arms. The tension in his face drove Dean on until he was fucking into him so hard the room was filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together and the bed creaking rhythmically.

Seth was close to losing it. Dean didn't stop with his touches and rough kisses once he was inside him. He continued until finally Seth was writhing in pleasure, pushing his hips up hard to meet Dean's every thrust. His breath shot out of his lungs in sharp pants tinged with desperate moans. He didn't know how much more he could take. Every inch of his skin was tingling and sensitive to Dean's touch. But that was nothing, nothing compared to the way Dean felt inside him. He was deliciously thick and hard as he forcefully rocked his body over his. Every stroke in hit that spot that sent shivers along his spine, making his belly tremble. Seth couldn't help it. He had his knees up to his chest and his legs spread wide like nothing more than an eager little slut. He'd never wanted to be as open for a lover as he was for Dean right now. And Dean took full advantage, grasping his legs and holding on tight so that he could push even deeper inside him. Seth dug his fingers into Dean's back and he found himself begging.

"Dean, _please_. I can't … I need ..."

Dean laughed softly at Seth's inability to finish a sentence. "What do you want, Seth? You want to come?" Seth nodded swiftly, his hair moving on the pillow. Dean kept pushing inside his lover. "And when you come, will this ass squeeze my cock even tighter? Cuz that's what I want, Seth. I want you to squeeze me and milk me until I come. Will you do that for me?"

Seth's eyes were closed tight, his lips parted as he panted. "Fuck! Yes. I'll do that! Just _please_."

Dean slipped his hand down to grasp Seth's cock, feeling it throbbing and practically soaked with pre-cum. He pumped fast but steady, working Seth into even more of a frenzy. Seth's ass started to clench on his cock.

"Fuck! Dean! I'm coming!"

Dean smiled. He liked seeing Seth wild and cursing, with his name a shout on his lips. Dean pulled back just enough to be able to see Seth's stomach sucked in hard before his cock jerked and splashed his cum all over his belly. Seth was still coming when he leaned down and kissed him, wanting to smile again as Seth frantically sucked on his tongue. But instead he groaned deeply as his ass clenched so tightly on his cock that it brought his own orgasm rushing up his shaft. His vision blurred and his breath hitched in his chest. Dean grabbed onto Seth's hair, speaking in a harsh whisper into his mouth. "That's it Seth. Squeeze me just like that. Make me come." Seth moaned his name, tightening his inner muscles even further around him. Dean thrust hard and quick several more times, cursing roughly as his balls drew up hard, that tight friction sending him over the edge. His release was an explosion of all that tension that had been riding him hard ever since he'd laid eyes on the man beneath him. And it felt fucking amazing.

* * *

Dean lay there for a moment on top of Seth. Their chests pushed against each other with their heavy breathing. Finally he withdrew and rolled off of Seth. He looked at the dark-haired man next to him for a moment before he gave in to the urge to push the damp hair away from his face and twist a strand of curls around his finger. "You okay?" he asked.

Seth smiled, his eyes sleepy and low. "More than okay."

Dean surprised himself with the next words that came out of his mouth. "We can head back out to your living room and watch the end of the game if you want."

Seth shook his head. "The TV in here works just fine."

Dean looked towards the foot of the bed. He hadn't even noticed the TV mounted on the far wall. His surprise must have shown on his face because Seth laughed as he reached towards the nightstand for the remote. Dean had to grin as Seth turned the TV to the right channel then excused himself to go to the bathroom and clean up. He took his turn after Seth. When he came back he slid between the sheets and sat with his back against the headboard. Seth scooted up too, leaning against him. Without even thinking Dean wrapped an arm around his waist. This definitely wasn't what Dean was used to after sex. But he kind of liked it.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Long sigh...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Repeat song was the Queen mash-up _I Want It All_ from the Sucker Punch soundtrack. Greedy boys.

* * *

Now what? Dean had been asking himself that ever since he'd had Seth the other night. The question was still in his head as he worked on a customer's big Boss Hoss. Finally he'd had that pretty boy underneath him just like he'd wanted. But things after had been different from his usual sexual encounters. For starters, he hadn't left right afterwards. He'd surprised himself and stayed for a while, watching the end of the game with Seth. And when he had left he'd kissed Seth gently again and again, first in the bed and then at his front door. That was so unlike him that he'd sat there on his bike for a moment, staring at Seth's place and thinking before he finally started his bike and drove off.

Now … now Seth was still on his mind, and not in just a file him away for future sex kind of way. Shit, things with Seth had been different from the beginning with the way he'd held off sleeping with him. And before they'd hooked up he hadn't given him the "let's keep things casual speech" that he'd perfected over the years. And now that they'd already slept together he'd be a supreme asshole if he said that. But it didn't matter, because he didn't want to only be fuck buddies with Seth. He wanted to fuck him again, that was for damn sure. There were lots of things he wanted to explore with Seth Rollins. Except for whatever reason he also wanted to spend time with him. But he still had his other issue. How would that play out if he tried to date Seth? Dean shrugged to himself. He'd figure that out later. For now he decided he wanted to see Seth again.

He went into the office in the back of his shop and pulled out his cell make the call. He recognized Seth's voice as soon as he answered. "I wanna see you tonight."

Seth's voice sounded surprised as he answered. "See me tonight?"

"Yeah, for dinner."

"Oh. I thought you meant…"

Seth trailed off but Dean knew what he meant. That shyness drove him crazy. Especially now that he knew what was just beneath it. Dean smiled. "Don't worry. That's on the menu too."

Seth laughed. "If I let you," he said in a flirtatious tone. "Where do you want to meet?"

A pulse of heat ran through him at Seth's response. Which one was really Seth? Flirt or shy? Ponytail or suit? Dean was intrigued and wanted to learn more about him. He gave the name and directions for his favorite burger joint. But before he hung up he had one more thing to say. "Oh and Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna let me."

* * *

Seth looked around the restaurant as he finished the last of his fries. He liked this place Dean had picked. It was real casual and laid back, but clean. And the food was amazing. Hot, greasy and full of flavor. He was considering getting one more refill of root beer when Dean's hand landed on his leg. Seth looked at him, noticing the wicked glint in his blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?" Dean smiled at him, rubbing his hand up and down his thigh.

"You gonna let me?"

Seth pretended to ponder. "Hmmm … I don't know. I should probably get some laundry done tonight."

Dean's hand slid between his legs. His fingers just barely grazed his groin before squeezing his inner thigh. "Fuck laundry. Let me Seth."

Seth held back a smile. He liked this game. And he wasn't ready to give it up yet. He stood up and grabbed his keys. "We should get going." He saw the heat and excitement flash in Dean's eyes and smiled innocently. "I need to get a load of towels started."

Outside in the parking lot, Dean backed him up against the side of his car. Dean pressed against him, bracing his hands on the car on either side of him to cage him in. Seth looked up the scant inches Dean had on him. "Did you need something? My laundry is waiting."

Dean shook his head at him, the corner of his mouth curled up into a half grin. "So snooty." Then he leaned forward and kissed him.

Seth accepted his kiss, letting Dean's tongue slip into his mouth to curl against his own. Dean's hand slid under his shirt, softly caressing the small of his back.

"Let me, Seth. You know you want to."

Seth's body was waking up, getting hot, but still he managed to keep the game going. "Can't. Gotta wash my hair."

Dean kissed him again, harder this time. Seth ran his hands up Dean's arms to his biceps, feeling every hard muscle along the way. He shivered as Dean ended the kiss, trailing his lips along his cheek to whisper in his ear.

"C'mon, Seth let me." Dean pressed his hips against him, rubbing their growing erections together. "Let me have you. Let me fuck you."

By the time he was done talking, Dean's hips were rolling smoothly against his and a moan slipped from Seth's throat as he pressed back against him. He was fully hard now. And he was done teasing. Seth pushed Dean back a little bit so he could get to his car door. He looked at Dean. "Follow me."

* * *

"You have a beautiful body, Seth. You know that?" They'd made it back to Seth's place. They'd gotten as far as the couch, with Seth straddling his lap. Dean had his cock buried deep inside him, letting Seth ride him at a smooth slow pace. He ran his hands up Seth's bare torso, lightly tracing his sculpted abs. Seth rose up on him again.

"Is that why I'm the only one naked?"

Dean laughed softly. "Yeah, that's it. It's got nothing to do with the fact that you jumped on my cock before I could get my pants off," he said as he thrust his hips up.

Seth gasped, leaning forward to brace his hands on his chest. "That's not fair. You were all over me and had my clothes off the second we were in the door."

Dean twisted his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Seth's neck. He pulled him down until their lips met. "I told you I don't play fair." He ran his tongue over Seth's lips until they opened for him. "I just like to play." Then he kissed him hard, holding Seth to him with a tight grip in his hair. He ran his other hand down Seth's back, brushing one finger tip along the skin over the tattoo he'd discovered their first time together. It had been yet another surprise from this man. Dean ended their kiss with one last lick to his bottom lip. He thrust up again watching as Seth's lips parted on a soft moan. Seth started to increase the speed as he rose and fell on his cock, but that's not what Dean wanted. He gripped Seth's hips and held him still.

"Ride me slow, Seth. I want you sweaty and crying my name by the time you finally come."

Seth moaned again. "At least take your shirt off."

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Then he leaned back against the couch, slouching down so he had more room to move. He gripped Seth's hips, his fingers wrapping around and digging into his ass. He pushed him up and pulled him back down along his cock agonizingly slow. The friction of those hot walls dragging along his shaft had him throbbing, a groan coming from deep in his throat. Seth closed his eyes and tried to fall against him but Dean wouldn't let him. "No. I want to watch you, Seth." He pulled him down onto his cock again, pushing his hips up at the same time. "You're so fucking pretty."

Seth opened his eyes to look down at him. "Thank you," he said in a polite voice.

Dean laughed. "So well-mannered," he mocked. Dean moved his hand to grasp Seth's cock. He stroked him slowly, at the same pace he was forcing Seth to keep. "You also have a beautiful cock, Seth." He squeezed his hand around the slick head. "You gonna thank me for that compliment too?"

Seth dug his fingers into Dean's chest. He was straining to stay slow like Dean wanted. But he wanted that fast friction that he knew would send him straight to orgasm. Not having it had him shaking and craving it, especially with Dean's hand moving so slowly on his erection. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to answer Dean. "Th-Thank you." Again Dean laughed. This time Seth ignored Dean's order and pushed forward to kiss him. Dean growled but allowed the kiss. Seth thought Dean would let it slide. He was wrong. Dean wrapped his arm around his back holding him so tight that he couldn't even continue with the slow movements of before. Instead Dean started circling his hips, grinding into him. Seth groaned and pushed his hips as tight against Dean's as he could. That slow grind had Dean's cock pressing against the majorly sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Sparks of pleasure tingled from there, to his belly, right to his cock still in Dean's fist. "Dean … that feels…"

Dean circled his hips again. "Feels what, Seth?"

He licked his lips, trying to breathe without whimpering. "Good, it feels good."

Dean's mouth twisted into an arrogant sneer. "Only good? What am I giving you, a damn foot rub?" Dean started to let go of his cock, his hips falling still. "Maybe I should stop."

Seth practically panicked at the thought of Dean ending what he was doing to him without giving him a release. "No! It's fantastic, wonderful, fucking stupendous."

Dean laughed and started moving again. "Fucking college boy with your big words."

Seth gasped as Dean jerked him forward roughly. Their chests slammed together and Dean started pumping up into him hard. His movements were still slow, but at the crest of each thrust he circled his hips, continuing that amazing pressure against that spot deep inside him. Seth was breathing hard, his cock stiff, his skin warm and sweaty everywhere he pressed against his lover. Dean released his arm from around his waist and Seth started moving again, matching his rhythm immediately. It felt so good, but he _needed_ more. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's ear. "Dean … _more_," he whispered. "I want more."

Dean started to move faster encouraging Seth to keep pace with him. Seth moaned and straightened up again, his head falling back. The long curve of Seth's throat became exposed and vulnerable, his hair swinging in a dark mass behind him. Dean couldn't hold the slow pace any longer. He needed more too. Every inch of him was sheathed inside Seth's tight heat, but his throbbing cock was demanding more. Demanding that he thrust and push hard and fast. He let go of Seth's cock who cried out, "Don't!" Dean snatched up a fistful of that hair hanging down Seth's back and yanked. "Shut up. You don't tell me what to do." When Seth remained quiet, those big brown eyes wide with surprise, he grabbed his hand and placed it on his shaft. "Show me how you like it." Seth tried to nod but Dean kept hold of his hair, pulling his head back. Dean watched as Seth started stroking himself, twisting his fist on the upstroke and squeezing the head. He let go of Seth's hair and smoothed his hands up his back. The skin was warm and slick with sweat, just how he wanted it. He cupped his hands over Seth's shoulders in a firm over hand grip and slowly started to pump into his lover a little faster. Seth brought his head back up and looked down at him, the sultry look in those normally sweet brown eyes making his belly clench tight with lust. Seth rocked his hips back and forth, his lips parted in a perfect little _o_. Dean growled. "Give me that pretty mouth."

Seth surged forward. Their lips came together in an open mouth kiss, tongues sliding and licking, lips sucking and being sucked. Dean increased the pace of his hips, fucking up harder and harder into the tight ass gripping his cock. Seth's arm started moving faster, jerking himself off at the same speed as Dean fucked into him. "Is this how you want it, Seth?" Seth was gasping, his hot breaths flowing into Dean's mouth.

"Yes. That's how I want it. Fuck me, Dean."

Dean licked Seth's neck slowly, nipping at his skin. "Be careful what you ask for." Planting his feet wider on the floor, he used his grip on Seth's shoulders to hold his body close against his. Dean slammed his hips up over and over, pushing his cock deep inside Seth's ass. Seth was moaning and panting against the side of his face, working his body so that his ass met his thighs at the same time that he thrust up. Their bodies coming together made a deliciously satisfying bump, adding to the dirty sounds of their groans, harsh breathing, and Seth's hand sliding wet and fast on his cock. Dean was getting close, his balls were taut and the small of his back tingled with anticipation. But he wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Is this what you wanted Seth, me pounding into your ass just like this?" Seth nodded, his dark eyes heavy-lidded yet sparkling bright with passion. "I'm gonna leave you sore, Seth. And every time you move around at work tomorrow in your pretty boy suit, you're gonna think of my cock stretching you and slamming into you." Seth moaned and pressed closer, both of their chests slick with sweat now as they rubbed together from their rough movements.

"Oh god … _Dean_."

Dean kept moving, his skin flushed, and his shaft incredibly hard. "That's right. _Dean_. Later on, when you're by yourself, thinking of this while you jerk your cock off, make sure you say my name then too."

Seth's breathing was all moans and whimpers, his hand moved even faster, his knuckles hitting Dean's stomach with each pump while he rode his cock. "Fuck, Dean. Harder! Fuck me. I'm coming!"

Dean licked his tongue out feeling like he wanted to taste the air Seth's dirty words floated on. "Such slutty moans and words coming from that sweet mouth." He licked from Seth's chin to his top lip. "Wanna taste 'em, Seth. Give me more." He worked his hand between their bodies to grasp Seth's balls, feeling them swollen and hot in his palm. He squeezed until with another string of moans and curses Seth was pumping his cum out all over their stomachs, his body jerking in his lap. "Yeah … that's it," Dean whispered into Seth's mouth. He stopped holding back his own orgasm, letting the rhythmic squeezing of Seth's ass around his cock draw his cum up from his achingly tight sac. Dean threw his head back against the couch. "Fuck! Seth! Goddamnit you feel good," he gritted out from between clenched teeth. His fingers cruelly dug into Seth's shoulders as he held him still for his last stiff thrusts, his cock pulsing with each one, until finally he was spent.

* * *

Dean came back into the living room after cleaning up and disposing of the condom. Seth was sprawled back against the couch wearing only his boxer briefs. He pushed himself up and Dean couldn't help but admire the smooth way that long body moved.

"I'm still hot. You want some ice cream?"

He pulled his shirt back on. "Ice cream sounds great. But I gotta go." Seth's face fell a little bit and Dean found himself lightly touching his cheek. "Maybe next time." The slight pout disappeared from Seth's expression. Dean headed over to the door and Seth followed. Pulling it open he gave Seth a quick kiss. "I'll call you." Then he closed the door behind him and left.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Well now. Who doesn't love an awkward end to great sex? =/


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Damnit! I promised myself I wasn't going to do any long chapters! Sigh … whatevs. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The next morning Seth was back at work. As he sat at his desk he was definitely feeling things in his body just like Dean said he would. The delicious soreness in his muscles made him think back to the sex he'd had with Ambrose last night. He wanted to savor those feelings, but he couldn't. The way Dean had left had him confused. _I'll call you?_ Seth was no idiot. That normally meant that a guy had no intention of calling. He should know, he'd said the same himself a few times. He didn't get it. The first time they'd had sex Dean had been very lover-like afterwards, giving him the sweetest kisses before he'd left. Last night he'd left really abruptly. Seth admitted to himself that he was kind of hurt, especially if it meant what he thought it meant, that Dean was blowing him off. He didn't want to jump the gun though, so he decided to wait a few days to see if Dean _did_ call before he assumed the worse.

* * *

"I'm assuming the worst." It was a few days later and Seth was at lunch with a co-worker. Cameron was a cute young paralegal. She'd tried to hit on him at first, but when he'd told her upfront that he was gay she'd immediately backed off. Now they were friends. She tried to set him up on dates, most of which he'd avoided. So she'd been really surprised when he told her that he was going out with the bike mechanic her brother recommended to him.

"Why don't you call him?"

"I don't want him to know I'm wondering if we're done."

"Why not? How else will you know if you guys _are_ done?"

Seth leaned back in the booth. She had a point. "He said he'd call me and he hasn't. I'll look like a fucking idiot if I call him up and see what's up. I might as well ask your brother to give him a note that says, _Do you like me? Circle yes or no_."

Cameron laughed and pushed her long hair over her shoulder. "I wish we could do that. Dating would be so much simpler. Seriously, just call him, Seth. Don't agonize like a chic. Be upfront about it."

Seth grinned. "I definitely don't want to act like a chic. If I agonized over stuff as much as you ladies do I'd never get anything done."

Cameron took a slow sip of her drink. "How long have you been wondering if you should call Dean?"

The grin dropped from his mouth. "Shut up."

Cameron just laughed.

* * *

Dean was irritated. It was strange to feel that way during his current activity. But it was true. The girl beneath him was too fucking loud. She sounded like a low-budget porn star. And her mouth was gooped with so much lip gloss that he couldn't kiss her even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. As he looked at that mouth, opened wide and shellacked in what looked like Revlon Whore Red his mind wandered to Seth. Seth and that pretty mouth of his … and the wonderful sounds that came from it. Curses and moans and soft little panting breaths. That's what he really wanted. Not this girl doing her best impression of Debbie does Dean. He stopped moving. The girl beneath him kept up with her yowling until he went ahead and withdrew. She finally stopped and looked at him.

"What's the matter, baby? Was I not into it enough for you?"

"Oh no, you're definitely into it." He wasn't surprised when she didn't catch his sarcasm.

She smiled and reached for him. "Then let's keep going."

He lightly slapped her on the thigh and got up from the bed. "Nah. I've got shit to do," he said as he headed into the bathroom. He heard her incredulous sounding voice behind him.

"What? You're just gonna leave me here like this?"

Dean snapped off the condom and dropped it in the wastebasket. He hadn't even been close to coming. He washed his hands before he came back out to pull on his clothes and boots. "Yep. But I'm sure you've got something in your nightstand that can pick up where I left off. I'll let myself out."

* * *

Two days later and Dean was still irritated. By now it was a constant burn beneath his skin. Everything pissed him off. He was trying real hard not to snap at everyone who came into his shop. Bo, the guy who worked there for him had stepped in on more than one occasion to keep him from blowing up at a customer for asking a dumb question or the parts delivery guy for being late.

Dean needed to get this seething anger out of his system but nothing was working. He'd smoked cigarette after cigarette. Nothing. He'd hit the gym. Nothing. Then he'd hit the streets for a run. Still nothing. He wanted to punch somebody in the face. That would help. Well, that or fuck somebody. But he'd tried that with the little blonde Debbie and it hadn't worked. Instead he'd wound up thinking about Seth. That had never happened to him before and it made him even more goddamn frustrated.

Seth had no business being in his head like that. That was the whole reason he hadn't called him and had hooked up with that girl. He'd been trying to get Seth out of his head, trying to prove that there was nothing special about him. Nothing to cause him to hang around after sex, kissing like he was some sorta chump. "He's just another warm body," he said beneath his breath.

He would find somebody and he would fuck them until they screamed. That would help. Maybe a red head with big tits. That usually got him going. Or maybe he'd find a pretty boy. Like Seth. Someone with dark hair and big brown eyes. Like Seth. Suddenly a picture bloomed in his head of Seth in his lap with his head thrown back, that curly black hair swinging behind him as he rode his cock. He was hard almost instantly. "Goddamnit!" His hand clenched into a fist as he tried to push that image away.

He looked intently at the screen, trying to focus on work. But then he saw that he'd fucked up. Majorly fucked up. He'd typed in the wrong column, erasing all the formulas necessary for balancing orders. That created a trickle-down effect, screwing up everything that was related to those equations. Dean slammed his fist onto the counter. "Motherfucker!" He smacked the cup full of logoed pens off the counter, sending it flying across the garage. "Goddamnit!"

Bo, who was across the garage working on a bike, stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Hey man. Do I need to leave?"

Bo had permission to take off whenever Dean felt like he was losing it so that they didn't have any altercations. Dean took several deep breaths. "No. You're fine. Just ignore me." But he cursed again as his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Seth's number on the screen. "On second thought, go ahead and take off." Dean unlocked his phone to answer. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be any calmer after this call.

**BB**

Seth hated that he was nervous. But he had to do this. It had been over a week and he couldn't stand wondering anymore. "Hey Dean it's Seth."

Dean's voice sounded … different almost like it was vibrating with anger. "Seth. What's up?"

"Nothing. I had a few minutes of down time at work and I thought I'd call and see how you were."

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Been busy at the shop and trying to take care of things."

"Really? What's going on," he asked trying to get Dean to elaborate.

"I'm trying to get this paperwork done and I've managed to both fall behind and fuck it up. Shop's always crazy at the start of summer when everyone starts taking their bikes out. Everybody wants their shit tuned up so they can ride and they all want it now."

Seth felt a little bit of relief. Maybe it had just been work that kept Dean from calling. But even as he thought that he knew he was kidding himself. That didn't explain his abrupt departure that night. Plus, Dean had to have had at least five spare minutes to call him over the past week. He decided to give him a chance to either show he was still interested or blow him off for good. "I could swing by after work and help out if you want. I mean I can't do anything with the bikes obviously but maybe I can help with the paperwork side of things."

"I'd love to see you, Seth. You can come over if you'd like. Keep me company while I take care of shit."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Seth pulled up to Dean's shop. He hadn't gone home to change so he was still in his suit. But that didn't matter, like he'd said he wasn't there to work on any bikes so he should be fine. The door rolled up, closing behind him after he'd ridden inside. He took his helmet off and looked to see Dean leaning against the door frame of his office.

"You came." Seth walked over to his office. Dean stepped out of the way to let him inside.

"You sounded like you were having a pretty rough day. Like I said I'm here to help if I can."

Dean looked at Seth standing there in his dark gray suit, his hair slicked back into the neat ponytail he wore at work. He needed Seth's help, but it wasn't with any fucking paperwork. He needed to get this furious energy out. And Seth was here. In his shop where they were alone. And he was all prim and proper in his corporate world clothes. Maybe it was time to get him a little dirty. "You can help me." He approached Seth slowly. Deliberately. Seth took one look at him before his eyes widened and he started to back up. But before he hit the wall behind him he stopped, his chin coming up.

"I hope you don't think I'm about to have sex with you after you pretty much blew me off."

Dean tilted his head to the side, a slow smile on his mouth. "Really? You're not gonna have sex with me. Then why are you here?"

"I told you, to help you with work."

Dean closed the last bit of free space between them, bringing their chests together. He kept going until he had Seth backed up against the wall and brought his hand up to grasp the side of his neck. He hadn't had a chance to wash his hands yet and the grime from the bike he'd been working on was still on him. He didn't care. He rubbed it into the smooth skin of Seth's neck and smeared it across his cheek with his thumb.

"There's only one way you can help me, Seth." He ground his swiftly hardening shaft against Seth. "I think you know that." Seth started to shake his head, but Dean grabbed his ponytail and held him still. He pressed his lips to Seth's but he didn't open up and let him in. Again he didn't care. He just kept kissing him, smashing their lips together until finally Seth's lips parted. Whether it was from the pressure or the urge to take a deep breath, he didn't know. But he took full advantage of it, plunging his tongue in before Seth could close his mouth again. Still Seth wouldn't kiss him back. He tried to turn his head away but Dean held him tightly by his hair, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Dean pressed his hips against Seth's. He heard a small moan come from him, so quiet and quickly hushed he almost missed it. Dean moved his hips on him again, thrusting hard. Another moan and then he felt Seth's fingertips land lightly on his waist. Almost. He almost had him. He pressed their groins together tight then circled his hips, knowing that Seth liked that. And it worked. Seth gave a deep groan, his hands sliding up his back. And he was finally kissing him back. He took several deep long kisses before he pulled away.

Dean ran his hand up the lapel of Seth's suit jacket. He left a trail of black grime on the fabric. "Huh… Look what I did. Got you all dirty."

Seth looked down and saw the damage to his suit. "Dean what the fuck? Do you know how much this jacket cost?"

Dean ran his hand up the other lapel getting that one dirty too. "I don't know. How much?"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Four hundred dollars, asshole. And you just ruined it."

Dean pushed the jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the dirty ground. "That seems like a lot to pay for one piece of clothing." He tugged at the knot of Seth's tie, getting dirt on the deep red material as he pulled it loose. "And how 'bout this tie?" he asked as he pulled it free of Seth's neck. "How much did it cost?" Seth gave him a price with anger snapping in his eyes. But Dean could tell. He knew that Seth was turned on. He might be mad about the jacket, but he hadn't tried to get away before he did any more damage. He was staying right there, his hips subtly pressing against his. Dean leaned in and kissed him. He fisted his hands in Seth's crisp white shirt. Dean looked into those eyes, seeing fury first and passion hiding just behind. "Looks like I'm gonna owe you a lot of money." Then he ripped the shirt open. Fabric tore, buttons popped off, and Seth cursed loudly.

"Goddamnit!"

Dean had his lips on Seth's, his tongue in his mouth before the sound of his shout faded from the garage. He reached his hand down between them and swiftly opened Seth's belt and pants. He shoved his hand inside, wrapping it around his shaft. Seth gasped, his hips curling up against him. Dean wasn't surprised to find him already hard, he'd felt his erection pressing against him. But his cock head was already slick, and he loved that discovery. He swirled his thumb in the silky liquid, wondering just what exactly had gotten Seth so turned on. He started pumping him, his hand moving tight and fast. There wasn't going to be anything slow with what was about to happen between them.

Dean lapped at the dirt he'd left on Seth's neck. It tasted grimy, but beneath it he could taste the warm sweetness of Seth's skin. "I got you dirty here too, Seth. Do I have to buy you a fancy expensive soap so you can get clean again?" Seth was panting, his face flushed as he arched up into his hand, but he wasn't cowed by Dean's goading.

"Fuck you."

Dean smiled. "That's too easy for me to even give a response to." He spun Seth around so that his front was pressed to the wall. He sucked two fingers of one hand into his mouth while he squeezed and plumped Seth's firm ass with the other. When his fingers were wet enough he slipped one into Seth's channel. Seth groaned his name. Dean pumped his finger in and out swiftly, his knuckles coming up against the smooth flesh of Seth's ass each time.

"What Seth? You wanna tell me the price of your designer underwear next?" Dean saw a muscle flex in Seth's jaw before he answered.

"No. Add another finger."

"Fuck adding another finger. You're getting my cock." Dean stepped away from him for a moment to go to his desk drawer. He rummaged around for only a second before he came up with a foil wrapped condom. When he turned back Seth was facing him instead of the wall as he left him. Dean opened his jeans as he walked back to him, pulling his cock out and stroking himself slowly as he went. "Turn back around," he ordered. Seth did it. Slowly, but he did. When he was behind him again he pushed Seth's pants down his legs. He stroked a hand over his hip, knowing he'd have to prepare him. The rubber was lubed, but Dean wanted to make sure that Seth was really ready. He planned to fuck him through that wall, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Dean dropped to his knees behind Seth, and with a hand on each round cheek, spread his ass apart. He didn't play around with soft licks. He just shoved his tongue inside. Seth grunted once, but he thrust his ass back against his face. Dean smoothed a hand from Seth's ass, around his hip to grasp his cock. He started pumping him again, just as fast as before. In no time at all, Seth was cursing and shaking, his muscles clenching as he thrust his hips forward to fuck into his fist, then back onto his tongue.

After working him good Dean felt Seth start to loosen up. He pulled back and let Seth go so he could put the condom on. Once he was sheathed he stood up and pushed into Seth with one deep stroke. Dean didn't pause or let him adjust. He just started fucking into him hard and fast, his pelvis slapping and rubbing against Seth's naked ass with each thrust. Seth started to push back against him, but Dean rammed into him hard, pressing him up against the wall. He leaned against Seth's back and rubbed his lips against his ear. "No, don't fucking move. Just take it, Seth." He gripped his ponytail tightly. "Just let me fuck you. You wanted to help. This is what I need. Let me use you."

Seth moaned in protest, wanting to move, but he did as Dean asked. He spread his legs but otherwise he held still and let Dean take him. He didn't understand what was driving Dean, but it had him incredibly turned on, so he went with it. Dean's fist kept working his cock, his rough grunts sounding in his ear as he slammed into him again and again. Seth was sandwiched between Dean pressed so tightly against him and the wall. Dean still had a grip on his hair, pulling his head back. It was uncomfortable to have his neck held in this position for so long and the wall was hard against his front. But that didn't stop his orgasm from rising, especially once Dean changed the angle of his movements and started hitting his prostate with each thrust. It felt unbelievably good. Felt primal and raw to be trapped this way with Dean using his body for his lust. He was moaning with nearly every breath, his skin tight and hot over his muscles. Dean released his hair and grasped his chin.

"You and that slutty fucking mouth. Come here."

Dean twisted his head around just enough for them to be able to engage in the roughest, sloppiest kiss he'd ever had. And he loved it. Loved it so much that he kept moaning, right into Dean's mouth. That seemed to urge Dean on until he was fucking into him with brutal strength and speed, his hand sliding just as fast on his cock.

Seth's body was coiling tighter and tighter until he felt like he was going to explode. He reached behind him with one hand and dug his nails into Dean's hips trying to bring him even closer as if that were possible. Dean hissed as he clawed at his skin. He rammed forward hard in what was definitely retaliation. But Seth didn't care because he struck his spot dead-on at the same time he squeezed his shaft. The sweet tension that had him so wound up suddenly cracked loose sending his orgasm rushing up his shaft to burst into Dean's hand, or maybe even the wall or the floor. He didn't care because the pleasure of his release had him trembling and shouting Dean's name. His hips pumped back forth, regardless of Dean's order to keep still. He couldn't help it. It felt so good and he kept going until every drop had been wrung from him.

When his body relaxed and his head cleared of that burst of sensation that blocked all rational thought, he became aware of Dean cursing and breathing even harder behind him. Dean's hand slapped onto the wall next to his head, bracing himself as his body went rigid and he shouted out with his own release. Seth just stayed there against the wall, loose and floating in a haze of pleasure, his body pulsing with sweet after shocks. He moaned one last time as, even through the thin layer of the condom, he felt the heat of Dean's cum swelling forth inside him.

Dean withdrew from him slowly and his footsteps went across the room. After a moment, Seth pulled his pants up and turned around to face him. He was leaning against his desk, his jeans still open. He'd removed and tossed the condom, but his shaft was still partially hard and shiny from his release. Seth was surprised when Dean lit up a cigarette and inhaled. He hadn't known that Dean smoked. "What was that?" he asked.

Dean looked at him for a long moment, his eyes narrowed against the haze of smoke in front of his face. It seemed as if he were contemplating something. When he spoke, it wasn't to answer his question.

"I like the way you look right now. All messy, and ripped, and dirty." He blew out a long puff of smoke, his mouth twisted into a smug smile. "I did that to you."

Seth shook his head. He wasn't going to be sidetracked on this. "Dean, what _was_ that?"

Dean inhaled once more before he braced his hand next to him on the desk, letting the cigarette burn. A cloud of gray smoke streamed from his mouth as he spoke. "Come home with me and I'll tell you."

Seth's brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean come home with you? Don't you live in the apartment above this building?"

Dean took a hard drag off the cigarette before dropping it to the floor and crushing it beneath his boot. "What, you think I can't afford a fucking house?"

Seth straightened up. That was the second time Dean had made a comment like that to him and he already didn't like it. "Just how big is this chip on your shoulder, Ambrose? I need to know so I don't keep accidentally bumping into it. I only asked that because _you_ made it seem like you lived here with some of your comments. So don't give me that shit."

Dean looked Seth over appreciatively as his temper made another appearance. He liked that. It didn't look like Seth would be a pussy and put up with too much of his bullshit. He didn't apologize for his comment but he did explain a little bit. "I don't live here. I rent it out but keep a few things for myself up there. I have a house not too far. Come home with me."

Seth looked down at himself. "I can't get on my bike with my shirt all ripped up like this."

Dean's lips twitched. "You can wear an Ambrose Bike Shop work shirt. It'll go great with your pants, which no doubt cost two hundred dollars."

Seth's eyes narrowed. "You're replacing all of that."

Dean laughed. "I'll take you shopping, pretty boy."

* * *

They'd arrived at Dean's house. It was a two story house. Seth guessed it was nice. He didn't get to see much of it because Dean hustled him up the stairs to his bedroom. Once they were there, Dean started pulling his borrowed shirt over his head. Seth allowed it but he still wanted his answers. "Are you going to tell me now what prompted that madness in your garage?"

Dean threw his own shirt on the floor then pulled off his boots and jeans. "Don't even try to pretend that you didn't like it."

"I didn't say that." Dean laid back on the bed on top of a rich black comforter. Seth stood there waiting. He wasn't getting into bed with Dean until he got some answers. Dean finally got the hint because he sighed and started talking.

"I have an addiction." Dean laughed. "Actually I have an addictive personality. And I also have … a _small_ problem with anger."

Seth could tell by the emphasis Dean put on the word small that he was being sarcastic. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I get so goddamn worked up that I can't calm down. The rage just stays there constantly under my skin burning and aggravating me unless I do something to fucking release it. Other times it just comes out of nowhere and I fucking lose it. Just immediately lose it. When I was younger, I used to get into fights all the time. Someone would set me off and I'd be all over the son of a bitch. Then once I beat the holy hell out of this guy. He was bigger than me and a year older, but I kicked the crap out of him. His parents pressed charges. I was still a minor but narrowly avoided jail time by agreeing to go to anger management. But it was just a bunch of bullshit about finding your inner chi or some shit and as soon as I was done with the court prescribed time, I didn't go back. But I knew I needed to find a way to handle my anger or I might not be lucky enough to avoid jail the next time. I turned to drugs. Anything to keep me calm and mellow. First it was weed. But that's a gateway drug, right?" Dean laughed mockingly. "After that it was Valium, Xanax, whatever. But I didn't always want to be brought down. Sometimes I wanted to be up. Way fucking up. I bypassed bush league shit and shot straight to cocaine to help with that. It wasn't until a good friend of mine died from a drug over dose that I realized I was killing myself. So I stopped. Cold turkey. It was hell and I wanted to kill everybody and a lot of times myself, but I finally made it. I got the drugs out of my system, but the anger was still there. It was my friend Roman who suggested an alternative way to deal with it."

"What's that?"

"Sex. Lots of sex. With lots of different people. Whenever I start feeling like I want to rip somebody's head off, I put all that energy into sex. And when I cum I let it all out. I keep going, keep fucking until I'm calm again." He shrugged. "It works for me. I don't have an expensive drug habit anymore and I'm able to get shit done, like own a small business."

Seth was beyond shocked. He didn't bother asking how many people Dean had slept with. He didn't want to know. But he was a little pissed off. "You should have told me this before," he said with some anger in his voice.

Dean shrugged again. "I didn't plan things going the way they have with you, Seth. But I'm careful if that worries you. I don't have any diseases or babies."

That last word grabbed his attention. "Babies? You're bisexual?"

Dean snorted. "I like to fuck. Gender is irrelevant."

Seth let it go. That was hardly the big issue here. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I like you, Seth. I want to spend time with you, not just call you up when I need to fuck somebody like I do with everyone else. And I thought you should know all this so you can decide if you want to hang around." He shrugged. "I've never really told any of my partners this. They just know that I like to have sex and I like to keep things casual, no strings, and that they're not the only one. If they're down with it, great. We can both have a good time when we want. If they're not, it's no big deal, I just move on."

Seth stood there for a long moment, thinking over everything Dean had said. He'd need more time to process all of this later, but for right now he only had one question. "So you just told _me_ all this. Does that mean … are you saying that you want _us_ to be exclusive?"

Dean didn't say anything for a long time. Then he lowered his head, looking up at him from beneath his lashes. Again Seth thought that Dean looked dangerous. A chill chased across his skin as he imagined what Dean was like when he lost his temper. Dean finally spoke, but it was by no means a definitive answer.

"Let's just see how this goes." Dean held his hand up, gesturing for Seth to take it.

Seth hesitated. Should he go with this? Maybe this is why he'd been hesitant about Dean, he'd sensed that he wasn't one to be with just one person. It would probably be for the best if he went back down the stairs, hopped on his bike, and didn't look back. But as he looked at Dean lying there, all hard muscles and tangled blonde hair, he wanted to stay. Maybe … maybe this would go well if he let it happen.

Dean crooked his finger at him. "C'mon, Seth. Stop thinking and just be with me."

Dean hadn't really answered his question about being exclusive and that worried him. But he still raised his hand to meet Dean's, letting him pull him down onto the bed. And when Dean rolled him underneath him, his mouth on his in a deep kiss, Seth let that worry go out of his head.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So … whaddya think? Did Seth just make a big mistake with Dean? And does anyone want to volunteer to be Dean's anger management buddy? Haha!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: A little tidbit for ya. I probably won't be able to update again until the middle of next week. It's bout week which means busy, busy, busy!

* * *

Dean lay back on Seth's bed. Seth was in the living room taking a call from his office. After work Dean had gone home for a quick shower and change of clothes and come straight over. He'd been eager to get here, to the point where he'd wanted to leave work early. He'd refused to do that. He had however, decided to just go with the attraction he had to Seth. From the moment Seth had walked into the garage last night, he'd realized just how much he wanted him. So he figured it was stupid to fight it. It was only physical anyway. And if Seth and his beautiful, deliciously tight body could give him what he needed and Seth was willing to go along with it he might as well enjoy it. That's why he'd decided to come clean with him. Dean realized if Seth were going to be around him he was going to need to understand the way he was with sex. And when the time came where he felt like he needed someone else, well he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

He looked up as Seth came into the room, finished with his call. Dean took one look at his face and could see that he had something on his mind. He waited until Seth sat on the bed before he asked. "What's up?"

"So, how does it work exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Using sex to control your anger. How does that work?"

Dean snorted. "What am I a therapist?"

Seth's voice sharpened. "I'm serious, Dean. If you're asking me to go along with this I think I should know more."

Dean looked at Seth and saw that he really was serious. He glanced away and thought for a moment trying to put things together in a way that made sense. "When I get that anger, that fucking anger that streaks through me, clouding my head and making my fingers burn with the urge to destroy something, I have to have a release for it. It won't just go away on its own. I could let it explode in a fight with whoever sets me off. But that's careless and dangerous like I told you. So I find a sexual partner. And I take all that furious energy and focus it on them, on the things I'm doing to them." Dean looked up again to find Seth watching him with those big brown eyes. He could see that Seth still wasn't sure about this, so he set out to put him at ease. Dean reached out to Seth's thigh, stroking it lightly.

"You know how during sex you just blank out on everything besides the person you're tangled up with? All you can think about is how good everything feels." He teased his fingers up under Seth's t-shirt caressing the smooth skin of his back and making him shiver. "You think about how hot your skin is." He gripped the neck of Seth's t-shirt in his other hand and pulled him down until their lips met. "The way their tongue feels in your mouth," he whispered just before he kissed him slow and deep. Dean moved to pull Seth further onto the bed while they kissed, turning him so that he was lying on his back. Dean eased back and looked into Seth's eyes, now wide with anticipation. He pressed a finger to his lips, feeling his rapid breaths hot against his skin. "You get excited and start breathing just like this." He pushed Seth's shirt up and off, tossing it to the side, and pressed his palm to his chest. "Your heart is pounding, pumping hot thick blood straight down to your cock." Dean slid his hand into Seth's sweats. "You're hard, and all you want is for your lover to take you in their hand and stroke you." He matched action to words, gripping Seth's cock in his fist and stroking. Seth's eyes drifted shut, his hips curling up to meet his pumping fist.

Dean slid down Seth's body pulling his sweats off as he went. "Maybe you want them to run their tongue along this vein." He licked his tongue along the thick pulsing vein running up the underside of Seth's cock. "Or here across your cock head." Dean lapped at that broad head, getting the taste of his lover's pre-cum on his tongue. He continued on. "Maybe you want them to suck you into their mouth." The room grew quiet except for the sounds of Seth's soft moans as Dean took him into his mouth, sucking him slowly. He kept going, moving his mouth up and down along the thickness of Seth's shaft, wrapping his lips tight around the head. When Seth's fingers crept into his hair, Dean stopped and lightly shook him off. He pushed Seth's legs open to cup his balls, squeezing and feeling how heavy they were in his palm.

"By now your balls are tight, full of cum. Isn't that right, Seth?" Seth groaned a rough _yes_, his hips rising and falling in a smooth wave. "But here's where you and I differ, Seth." Dean grabbed the lube he'd placed on the nightstand earlier and coated two fingers with the warming liquid. He teased his finger against Seth's entrance, pressing lightly. "You want my cock deep inside you." Seth gasped as he slid one finger inside his tight channel. "Want me fucking you hard, making your body shake underneath mine." Dean worked another finger inside him, pumping them in and out gently. "And I want to feel your tight ass squeezing my cock while I pound into you. Make you moan and squirm as you try to take the fucking I'm giving you." He scissored his fingers, then pressed in deep until Seth's hips jerked up with a sharp gasp. Dean smiled. _There_. He kept his fingers pressed against that spot, making Seth writhe in pleasure beneath him. "But the end result is the same." He pulled his fingers out to reach for a condom, and continued talking as he rolled it on. "When we come, we won't be thinking about anything else. Nothing but that sweet release will be in your head as your body trembles beyond your control." Dean pushed into Seth slowly. "And then when you're finished, you're tired and you just want to rest and enjoy the last little tremors of pleasure. And all that furious energy is just … gone." Dean pulled his hips back and pushed forward again. "Does that make sense?"

Seth nodded. "Yes, but..."

"But what?"

Seth licked his bottom lip and took a moment before he asked, "But why more than one person?"

Dean leaned down and kissed Seth deeply, sucking on that lip before slowly letting go. He looked into Seth's eyes and spoke the truth. "Because I don't ever want anyone to get too attached." A spark of hurt flashed in those sweet brown depths, but Dean closed his eyes to it. And before Seth could say anything else Dean kissed him again, hard and aggressively this time. He was done talking about it. He started moving his hips back and forth in shallow thrusts, trying to work his cock in further. Seth was still really tight. The grip felt good on his cock but he couldn't get as deep as he wanted. Dean ended their kiss, trailing his lips over the softness of Seth's beard until he reached his ear.

Dean coaxed Seth into doing what he wanted with hushed whispers in his ear. "Relax, Seth. Stop thinking about it. Just open up for me." A shiver ran through Seth as Dean delicately licked the shell of his ear. "I wanna go deeper. I need my cock all the way inside you. And I know you want me deeper so I can hit that spot that makes you shiver. So relax." Seth groaned and raised his legs, squeezing his knees against Dean's sides. Dean quickly changed position, hooking his arms under Seth's knees and forcing his legs up even further. Dean returned to kissing him, sliding his tongue into his mouth slowly, again and again, until finally with a soft moan Seth completely relaxed beneath him.

"_Fuck_." Dean cursed on a long exhale as his cock sank all the way into the snug heat of Seth's ass. He held there for a moment, just enjoying the feel of his cock throbbing inside those tight walls. Seth moaned when he started moving and Dean looked at him. That heavy-lidded look of desire was in his eyes, his lips parted slightly. "You look like you love this, Seth. Do you?" Seth nodded slowly and Dean smiled. "I know you do. I can tell by the way these sweet brown eyes turn hazy and lost, looking to me to make you feel good." Dean pushed into him hard, hard enough to move Seth's body on the bed, making his hair slide on the pillow. Seth's arms came up, wrapping around his shoulders in a tight embrace. Dean licked at his lover's mouth. "Yeah, you should hold on. Cuz I'm about to fuck you hard, pretty boy."

Seth tightened his arms even more. "Good, cuz that's what I want," he said in a breathless whisper.

Dean grabbed onto Seth's hair on either side of his head, wrapping the curly strands around his fist. And he gave it to him hard, fucking into him with swift tight strokes. Only his hips moved. He kept his torso pressed against Seth's, pinning him down with his weight. And with his legs tangled up with his arms and his hair in his fist, Seth wasn't going anywhere. But still Seth managed to roll his hips into his, fucking himself onto his cock as much as he was able, moans falling from his lips with increasing frequency.

Dean felt a rush of pleasure that he had this beautiful man beneath him like this, so open and eager. He couldn't recall ever being as attracted to anyone as he was to Seth. He moved his lips to Seth's neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth and pulling hard as he kept pounding into him. His cock slid in and out of Seth so easily now, but he was still gripped tight, that sweet friction making his shaft tingle and his balls ache. Seth pushed his hips up and squeezed his inner muscles around him. Dean shuddered and groaned against Seth's neck. "Do that again."

Seth dug his fingers into his back. "What, this?" he asked as he squeezed him again.

"Yes, _that_. Do it again." Dean cursed, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head at how good it felt as Seth immediately obeyed him. "Again, Seth." Dean kissed Seth hungrily when he felt that sweet clench on his cock. "Again." His thrusts were rough as he thrust into Seth's ass. Both their bodies grew slick with sweat, their breaths hot and heavy against their lips as they kissed. Seth squeezed him once more, somehow even tighter. "Fuck!" Dean cursed into Seth's mouth. "Again. _Again_." Dean kept kissing Seth deep and wild, sucking on his tongue. And Seth gave it right back, biting at his lip and sucking it into his mouth. As their bodies slammed together, Seth was squeezing him so damn tight it felt like he wouldn't be able to withdraw each time. But he did, pulling out and ramming back into him over and over until his lower back was tingling with the urge to come. Dean yanked on the hair he held as he surged up hard into his lover. Seth cried out in pain, but immediately after he was kissing him even wilder than before. Dean took notice and kept pulling on the silky hair in his fists, their kiss growing even deeper and more frantic as he did. He felt Seth's shaft stiff and wet against his belly, but he purposely didn't reach down and stroke him off. Dean barely had any control over his movements as he thrust faster and faster before he finally stiffened, his cock throbbing as his release streaked up from his sac in a hot rush. His fingers clenched tight in Seth's hair as he threw back his head and exploded, Seth's name a shout on his lips. He continued moving his hips, riding the waves of pleasure crashing through him and over him until he was completely spent. But he knew Seth hadn't come yet, just like he'd planned.

He withdrew from him carefully, ignoring Seth's protests. Those protests dried up as Dean moved down and lapped his tongue across his lover's slick cock head. And when he started sucking him, nothing came out of Seth's mouth except for moans.

Seth was trembling, just on the verge of orgasm. Dean had fucked him good and now he was sucking his cock in the most deliciously dirty way. Seth watched as Dean licked his tongue out, swirling it in the pre-cum beaded on his cock head. When he pulled his tongue back, a long line of his pre-cum came with him, until Dean licked his lips and sucked it into his mouth. Seth couldn't take his eyes off of Dean as that pink tongue darted forth again, making long lazy laps along his shaft. Dean rubbed his face on his cock as he licked down to his balls. The light stubble on his jaw tickled and made Seth's belly jump. Dean looked up and caught him watching him.

"Yeah, that's it. Watch me Seth. It'll make all this feel a hundred times better, I promise you." Dean licked him again. "So keep those pretty brown eyes on me."

Seth was happy to do as he was told, watching as Dean's lips closed over his cock and he started sucking him slowly. Dean pushed at his thighs and he parted them gladly, crying out with pleasure as two of Dean's fingers pushed inside him. Seth lifted his legs, resting them on Dean's shoulders, pulling him even closer. Dean grabbed one of Seth's hands from where he had it pressed onto the bed beside him. He guided to it to his cock, positioning his fingers so that only the forefinger and thumb supported him at the base, leaving room for that sinful mouth to suck along his entire shaft. And now that Dean had both hands free he reached down and cupped his balls, squeezing and rolling them in his palm. Seth was more than trembling now. He was shaking from all the stimulation, his body tingling from head to toe. He pumped his hips up again and again, wanting all of it. He wanted Dean's fingers thrusting in his ass. Wanted his hand squeezing his aching his aching balls that were so tight and full he thought he was going to burst. And that mouth. Fuck he wanted that mouth on him. Dean sucked him swiftly, his head bobbing up and down. His mouth was hot and wet on his cock, his lips making the most erotic sucking noises Seth had ever heard. His orgasm was teasing at his cockhead when Dean pulled back. Seth pushed his hips up, unashamedly moaning in protest.

Dean flicked his tongue over his sensitive slit. "I want you to come in my mouth Seth. I bet you taste as slutty as you look right now with your legs tossed over my shoulders and your cock standing straight up all shiny and wet."

Seth groaned at Dean's words. He tried to hold back, tried to enjoy this amazing head just a little bit longer. But he couldn't. Dean was working him too damn good. His orgasm came rocketing up his shaft with his next breath. He wasn't even inside Dean's mouth when he started to come. But at his first spurt, Dean surged up, catching his cum with his tongue. Then he swallowed his cock back into his mouth. He kept coming and Dean kept sucking him hard, still rolling his balls in his hand, his fingers still moving inside him. The feeling grew so intense that his head was blank to everything but that sweet buzzing pleasure. Pleasure that practically blinded him as his vision blurred. His breaths were so harsh they felt like they were being ripped from his throat until finally he just lost all control and started shouting, "Dean! Oh god, suck me! Suck me!" Dean pushed his mouth even further down on his cock, pressing his finger hard against his spot, and Seth screamed a curse as his cock, his whole body, throbbed with one last deep pulse of pleasure.

* * *

Seth lay there on the bed. He wasn't capable of moving. His arms, his legs, nothing moved. He couldn't even open his eyes. If breathing weren't automatic, his chest would have been still too. But he felt it rising and falling with his deep, shaky breaths. Every so often a whimper slipped from his throat as a shiver ran through him. Dean shifted next to him and Seth lazily dragged his eyes open to look at him.

"Do you see what I mean now?"

Seth breathed in deeply, then exhaled in a long drawn out sigh before answering. "Yes. But you could probably get the same release from playing sports or something."

Dean smirked. "Fuck sports. They only make me more aggressive." Dean looked down and trailed his fingers over his softened but still sensitive shaft. "And just so you know sometimes I need that release more than once a night." Dean looked back at him. The curly blonde hair falling into his eyes didn't conceal the wicked heat glinting in their blue depths. "Like tonight."

Seth's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

Dean smiled the slowest, cockiest smile he'd ever seen in his life. "Seriously."

Dean's hand continued to tease along his cock and surprisingly Seth felt himself start to harden. However, he wasn't surprised when Dean's smile turned to one of knowing satisfaction. His voice came out in that low smoky tone that sent tingles down his spine.

"Turn over."

It took a moment for Seth to get his muscles to cooperate. But eventually he turned over.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: So, whaddya think? Does Dean make sense?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi all! I just want to say thank you so much for all your favorites, follows, and reviews. 103 reviews! You guys are awesome and I really appreciate it.

I like to share any wrestling related squeeee! moments so here's what I've been up to. Went to RAW in Austin with mxjoyride & Irishcreamtruffle. We dressed up like The Shield and it was the most fun ever. Except now I can't make fun of guys who go to shows w/ a replica belt. Shoot! Annnd I got to take a backstage tour with Mark Henry when Smackdown was in Houston on Thursday. I nearly hyperventilated/vomited/passed out at everyone I met. I'm slowly putting pics up on Twitter if you want to check them out. ( ShockZ314)

Alright! Now let's see what our boys have been up to.

* * *

Seth sat on his bike waiting his turn. He was at a race track some twenty miles outside of town. They held races the second and fourth Saturday of every month and Seth planned to enter this weekend. He was here to get in some practice during open track time. He heard someone call his name and he looked up to see one of his racing friends wheeling his bike over.

"Hey, Justin. What's up?"

"Not much. Just got back from a sky diving trip."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "That's all? That's pretty tame for you. I thought you'd been off bareback riding Great Whites."

Justin grinned. "No, but that sounds like a great idea. I might try that. So what's been going on with you? Haven't seen you around the track these past few weeks."

Seth shrugged. "I've been seeing somebody."

Justin looked surprised. "_You've_ been seeing someone? Someone who's managed to get you off your bike? Must be serious."

Seth wanted to laugh. He knew Justin was joking with him, but all he could think of was that '_must be serious'_ comment. He didn't think it was serious with Dean. Well, Dean wouldn't let it be. He did a very good job of keeping things between them at a very casual level. He was silent for so long Justin noticed something was off.

"Woah, looks like I struck a nerve there. You alright there?"

"Yeah, just…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. Besides, his turn was almost up. "I'm fine, just overthinking things." He started to put his helmet on but Justin stopped him.

"It's a full moon tonight, yeah? Come run with me. Then you can tell me what's going on."

Seth gave Justin a skeptical sideways glance. "You and your full moon runs. I'm not going to have to drink blood or any crazy shit like that am I?"

Justin laughed. "Don't be silly. That's what the vamps do. Just uh … I hope you like the taste of fresh deer meat."

"How fresh?"

Justin didn't answer. He just laughed again and snapped his teeth.

* * *

The night air was cool and breezy against his sweaty skin as he ran with Justin. The area they were in was heavily wooded, with only the smallest of dirt packed trails. Occasionally a tree branch smacked him somewhere, in the face or on the leg. But Seth didn't mind. It felt free and relaxing to just run like this, enjoying the way his feet pounded the dirt and his muscles burned. He would have been completely at peace, if it wasn't for the conversation currently taking place.

"So let me see if I have this right." Justin's words came out slightly rushed as they ran. "You guys are sleeping together. A lot. And he may or may not be sleeping with other people. He doesn't ever stay the night with you and he refuses to have any conversation with you about being exclusive."

Seth kept his breathing even as he answered. "C'mon, man. It's not that bad. We do hang out."

Justin managed to pull off a snort. "Oh yeah, in between all the fucking you guys go and get a beer. How romantic."

"Maybe I'm not looking for anything romantic or serious." Seth ran for a few more steps before he realized he couldn't hear Justin running just behind him anymore. He slowed and looked back. Justin was standing there with his hands on his hips and an incredulous look on his face. Seth walked back over to him stretching his arms over his head as he went.

"You're kidding me, right? You can tell yourself you're just looking to have fun all you want. But you know you want more than that. You want a relationship, but with the right guy. That's why you ended your last one. And somehow I doubt this Ambrose guy is capable of giving you what you want."

Seth frowned. "Just because we're not serious now, doesn't mean we can't become serious later. Relationships and the people in them do change."

Justin shook his head. "I don't know, Seth. It's always been my experience that people don't change. They just grow more like themselves."

* * *

The next night, Seth sat in his living room. The stereo was on playing the latest release from one of his favorite bands while the baseball game was on mute on the TV. He didn't know what to do about Dean. They had fun together and of course the sex was great, fucking amazing. But Dean managed to keep his distance. Like he'd told Justin, Dean never stayed the night. Seth took his cue from that on the rare occasions when they were at Dean's, leaving before he got too comfortable and fell asleep. And Dean never tried to stop him. He'd tried to ask Dean if he was seeing anyone else. His answers of, "Not right now." or, "Don't worry about that," weren't exactly reassuring. But still he stayed tangled up with him.

Seth actually thought that Dean wasn't sleeping with anyone else. They were together nearly every night for one. Besides, even when Seth wasn't able to have sex, Dean hadn't left to find someone else, he'd just found another way to get what he wanted. He remembered how after what had turned into a marathon sex session, he'd been sore. The next night he'd told Dean no when he started kissing him. But Dean had kept up with his kisses, touching him everywhere, until Seth was hard and wishing he didn't have to turn Dean down. But he did. Dean had only smiled and led him back to his bedroom. Seth kept protesting as Dean stripped them both. Dean laughed and told him to shut up before pushing him down on the bed. He'd started to get mad, thinking Dean was ignoring him. But that wasn't the case. Dean had maneuvered them so they could pleasure each other with their mouths at the same time. Dean had sucked him slowly, softly squeezing his balls, taking him to the edge again and again before finally allowing him to come. It had taken all the concentration Seth had to keep up with Dean and return the pleasure he was receiving. Dean's mouth was so fucking talented that he'd wanted to just lie there and enjoy it. But he also enjoyed the feel of Dean's cock in his mouth, his hips pushing forward so that Seth took him even deeper. And he definitely enjoyed Dean's taste as he released onto his tongue, his rough groan as he came … Seth was starting to get hard, his breath coming a little faster just thinking about it. He was shifting on the couch when he saw his phone light up with an incoming call. Seth saw from the caller ID that it was Dean and used the remote to turn off the stereo.

"Hello."

"Seth. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here watching baseball." He tried to bring his breathing back to normal and get the thickness of arousal out of his voice. But he must not have been successful because there was a pause before Dean spoke again.

"Hmmm… that's not what it sounds like. You sure you're not _busy_?"

"No, I was just thinking."

Dean laughed softly. "Thinking about what, exactly?"

Seth cleared his throat and changed the subject. "You called me. What's up?"

Dean laughed again but he allowed the subject change. "Come bowling with me."

Seth looked at the clock. It was already half-past nine. "Now? It's kinda late and I have to be at work in the morning."

"We won't stay out that late. C'mon, Seth. I want to see you."

Seth still hesitated. It was late. And he'd already been dragging at work lately. "I don't think so, Dean." But Dean wouldn't take no for an answer, actually he never did.

"C'mon, Seth. My friends are all going bowling and I want you to hang with us. You'll have fun I promise."

Seth was surprised. He hadn't really met any of Dean's friends yet. It had seemed to be yet another way Dean was keeping distance between them. But now he was inviting him to meet them. Seth looked at the clock again. It wasn't really that late. He'd go just for a little while. "Alright, where's this place at?"

* * *

Seth walked into the bowling alley. The place was smoky, dim and loud with music, people talking and the clack of bowling balls knocking over pins. He looked around for a moment until he found a group of people heckling the bowler at the line. Dean stood there, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in another, jeering and laughing right along with the others. Seth headed that way. A pretty girl with long dark hair and smooth light brown skin noticed him before Dean did. She poked Dean who was standing next to her. Seth couldn't hear what she said but Dean immediately looked his way. He set his cigarette down before he came over to meet him, throwing an arm around his shoulders as he led him to the group.

"Back up, Layla. This one's mine."

Layla arched a brow and when she spoke Seth heard that she had a light British accent. "Since when are you not open to sharing?"

Dean laughed. "Be quiet, girl or you'll have him thinking I'm some kind of man-whore."

Seth snorted. "I already think that."

Layla's eyes widened as she pursed her lips. "Oooh, Dean! Better watch out. I think he's got you pegged." Then she laughed and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Layla. Nice to meet you."

Seth returned the greeting. He liked her and her playful attitude. She stepped back to allow him to meet a few more of Dean's friends. Seth noticed a dark haired guy sitting off to the side by himself who didn't come over with the others. Dean had already gotten him a beer by the time he was finally introduced to the big man in the corner. He followed Dean over to his table.

"Hey, Roman. Got somebody I want you to meet."

Roman stood up and Seth didn't know which he felt more towards the big man, intimidation or attraction. Roman was about the same height as him, but he was heavy with muscle. An intricate tattoo ran down the entire length of one of his thick arms. His hair was slightly longer than his own but just as curly. A neat goatee framed his full lips and the entire package was wrapped up in smooth brown skin. And of course, Seth recognized the name as the friend who'd given Dean his anger management method. He stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Seth."

Roman's big warm palm closed around his and his voice came out in a deep rumble. "Seth. Heard a lot about you."

Seth looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye. "Really? I hope it's all been good, don't want to get a bad reputation with his friends."

Seth couldn't help but watch as Roman's full lips curved into a smile before he responded.

"Don't worry I'm sure there's nothing Dean could tell me that could top his bad reputation."

Dean's knocked his fist against their hands, ending their prolonged hand shake. "Quit flirting. Seth try and fucking remember that you're here with me. And Roman you're not even gay."

Both Seth and Roman laughed, but Roman poked at Dean a little further. "You're right I'm not gay …" He flicked his eyes back over to Seth. "Yet."

Dean gave Roman a dirty look and cursed his friend. "Fucking asshole." Roman just gave another one of those deep chuckles while Dean twisted his fingers in Seth's hair and led him over to the lanes. He got him all set up with a ball and shoes. Then he said he'd be right back. Seth noticed he went back over to Roman.

Dean leaned against the wall next to Roman. "So, what do you really think?"

"He's pretty like you said. I can see why you want to play with him." Roman took a drink of his beer before he continued. "But I don't think you should."

"Why not?"

"Open your eyes, Dean. That boy is into you and not just in the way those hood rats you bang are. Besides, one look at him and it's obvious he's not one who's okay with just playing around. And if that's all you want to do, you need to let him go."

Dean straightened up from the wall. He was annoyed at his friend and it came through in his voice. "Seth is a grown man and he knows what's up. I made that clear in the beginning."

Roman looked over to where Seth was talking to Antonio. "You may have made things clear. But as time goes on, things like that tend to get murky."

Dean looked at Seth too. He _had_ made things clear and he wasn't ready to let Seth go. He made _that_ clear to Roman. "Like I said, Seth is a grown man. We hang out, we fuck and he's fine with it. You just worry too much."

Roman leaned back in his chair. "You asked what I thought and I said my piece."

**BB**

Seth had his bowling shoes on and had rolled his wrists a few times to loosen up. He and Dean had been put on opposing teams and he was just about to take his turn when he heard Dean's voice behind him.

"I'm not about to watch you unleash some hidden bowling talent am I?"

Seth turned around and smiled. "Nope. I'm mediocre at bowling at best."

Dean looked at him with heat in his gaze, his mouth curled up in a sexy grin. "Trust me, Seth. Nothing about you is mediocre."

"Don't even try it. You're not going to distract me like that this time."

Dean raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide like he didn't have a clue what Seth was talking about. Seth laughed and stepped up to the foul line. He cupped the ball in his hand, steadying himself before he swung it behind him and released it down the lane. He had strength to give the ball speed, but as usual his aim was shit. The pins in the middle fell, but he was left with a 4-pin split. As he waited for his ball to come back he turned and gave Dean an, _I told you so_, look. Dean smiled and gave him a mocking salute with his beer. The guys Seth was playing with all cheered him on as he tried to pick up his spare. He wasn't surprised when he only managed to get one pin, so he just laughed at the good natured ribbing that came from the other side.

The game went on, each player's turn dragging out due to all the shit talking from the crowd and the posing and bragging from everyone once they got up to the line. And Seth was having fun. Dean's friends included him in their joking around and before he knew it he was acting like a big shot before each turn and then cursing and blaming the ball each time he failed to knock all his pins down. Dean on the other hand was in the lead. After his third strike he turned around in a slow circle with his head back and his arms thrown out to the side, shouting, "Worship me, bitches. I am a god!" Dean's team all fell to their knees bowing down and chanting his name. But Seth's team threw popcorn at him, calling him a turkey.

Seth was laughing as Dean strutted back to his table, his mouth twisted in an arrogant sneer. Dean leaned against the table behind him and crooked his finger at him. Seth crossed enemy lines to see what he wanted. When he reached him, Dean spread his legs and pulled him in between them.

"You suck at bowling. It's a good thing you're pretty or I might be too embarrassed to bring you around my friends again."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I don't remember being this smug when I kicked your ass at pool. Ever heard of being a gracious winner?"

Dean snorted. "Gracious winner. That sounds like some vapid fucking beauty queen thanking all the other contestants." Dean reached up to tug on his ponytail. "You're not at work, why is your hair up?" When Seth shrugged, Dean pulled the band from his hair, and from habit Seth shook it out.

Dean watched Seth as he closed his eyes and tossed his hair around until it was a cloud of dark curls all over his head. When Seth opened his eyes again Dean slid a hand into those silky curls. "You're so fucking gorgeous." He pulled Seth closer until their mouths met, kissing him lightly, just barely running his tongue over the curve of his lip before pulling back again. Seth looked at him with a slight smile on his face.

"So I guess you don't have a problem with PDA."

Dean grinned. "Nope." Then he kissed Seth again, this time much deeper. He slid his other hand underneath Seth's shirt, stroking the soft skin of his lower back. Seth gave a sweet little moan into his mouth. That sound got to him like it always did. Dean groaned and flattened his hand against Seth's back, pressing him closer. But before he could deepen the kiss even further he became aware of whistles and catcalls. Dean ended the kiss and looked up just in time to see Layla sticking her finger through her open fist, while Antonio shouted, "Get a room!" They broke apart, Seth with a slight blush on his face, while Dean just gave them all the finger. "Immature fuckers."

Layla laughed. "Come on, it's time to start another game."

Dean agreed but Seth started shaking his head.

"I can't. It's late and I wasn't even planning to stay this long."

Dean hooked a finger into Seth's belt loop. "Don't let these assholes run you off. Stay for another game. You can be on my team this time." Seth laughed but he shook his head again.

"No. Seriously, Dean, I really need to go. It's one o' clock in the morning and I'm tired."

"Fine, I'll come with you. You might need help washing the cigarette smoke out of all this pretty hair."

Dean pulled him closer whispering in his ear, "Maybe after I help you with that I'll fuck you in the shower." Seth shivered as Dean lightly traced his tongue over his ear. "And I'll definitely be fucking you in that big bed of yours. It's so nice I have to work extra hard to make it creak. But that's okay, I like a challenge."

Seth took a deep breath, trying to hold back his arousal as Dean stepped away from him to say goodbye to his friends. They all waved at Seth too so he went over, exchanging handshakes and goodbyes. He liked them. They were a rowdy bunch, but they were cool. Roman came up to Dean. Seth wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but Roman's voice was so deep it carried.

"Remember what I said, man."

Dean answered Roman, but he was looking straight at Seth when he did. "Don't worry about it. Everything is clear."

Seth didn't know what they were talking about, but from the way Dean was looking at him he knew it was about him. Dean came back over to him and slid his hand into the back of his hair. Seth allowed it. He liked the way Dean seemed to be fascinated with his hair, always touching it, even in public and pulling on it when they were in bed together. His stomach lifted lightly as he thought of how it felt when Dean yanked on his hair while thrusting inside him. As always, Dean must have read in his face some of what he was thinking because a slow smile curled up that expressive mouth of his.

"I'd love to know what that thought was. Let's go so you can tell me all about it."

Seth walked out of the bowling alley with Dean. He had a feeling it was going to be awhile before he got to sleep.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Did you think I would leave you hanging after they left the bowling alley? *shakes head* Silly fanficers. ;-)

* * *

The water was warm, not so hot that it made them uncomfortable. Just warm enough to heat their skin and create a cloud of steam all around them. Dean had just finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair and his hand was sliding down his belly towards his shaft. Seth turned and looked at him over his shoulder.

"You forgot conditioner."

Dean looked confused for a moment. "What?"

Seth held back a grin. "If you're gonna help do it right. You have to put conditioner in next."

Dean grabbed the bottle off the shower shelf. "And here I've been thinking you're hair was just naturally soft."

Seth laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Dean smoothed the conditioner through his hair, his fingers gently sliding through the wet strands. Seth sighed with pleasure, letting his head drop back to rest on Dean's shoulder. He opened up for Dean's kiss as his lips touched his. And this time when his hand slid down to his shaft, he didn't stop him. Dean stroked him, his hand still slick from the conditioner and Seth moaned. He felt Dean's cock hard against his hip and reached behind him to grasp him in his fist and do a little stroking of his own. In no time at all, their kiss went from soft to wild and hot, water splashing into their faces as they pumped each other tighter and faster. Suddenly Dean knocked his hand away and Seth felt his cockhead prodding at his ass. He pulled away.

"Don't! We didn't bring a condom in here."

Dean spun him around so that his back was against the shower wall. That intensity was back in his eyes, that same look that he'd had when they almost kissed after Seth asked him out. It had intimidated him then. Now, it just turned him on, made his breath come even faster. Dean roughly stroked his hands over his chest, then up his throat before he slipped his thumb into Seth's mouth. Seth sucked on his thumb, swirling his tongue around it. The intensity flared even brighter in Dean's blue eyes.

"Goddamnit. The thought of fucking you bare, nothing between my cock and your hot little ass." Dean groaned and bit his shoulder. "I fucking want that."

Seth swallowed hard. He wanted that too and was pretty close to allowing it. But he just managed to deny them both. He looked at Dean, his gaze steady. "You know what you have to do to have that." A muscle ticked in Dean's jaw, but he didn't say anything. He just kissed him hard, his hand coming up to squeeze around both their shafts and pumping them swiftly. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, their hips moving in rhythm together. Dean backed him further up against the shower wall, his grip on their shafts tightening, the speed of his stroking increasing. Seth was gasping, his body tingling in that way it did with an approaching orgasm. He dug his fingers into Dean's back, pulling him even closer.

"Dean, you'd better stop unless you want me to come right here in the shower."

Dean licked at his neck. "That _is_ what I want. I want you to come right now so I can hear all those sweet moans and naughty curses. Give 'em to me Seth."

Seth pressed his head back against the shower wall. It felt so good to feel Dean's fist moving on him, their cocks pressed together that he couldn't help but moan like Dean asked. And when Dean's finger slipped into his ass he gasped a curse. Dean's mouth crashed onto his but he kept cursing in between kisses. His orgasm was pulsing in his cockhead and when Dean's finger pressed into him further it burst forth, his hips jerking forward again and again. Dean groaned into his mouth, slamming against him hard as he came too. The release felt good, making his body throb. But Seth knew this was only beginning of what was in store for them tonight.

Dean rested against him for a moment as they caught their breath. But soon they were kissing again. Seth reached behind him to shut off the shower just before Dean pulled him out of the stall. They made their way out of the bathroom and over to his bed, water dripping from their bodies. But Seth didn't care that they were getting his bed wet as they fell onto it in a heated tangle of limbs, still kissing and caressing each other. Seth ended up underneath Dean, but he rolled them until he was on top. He saw Dean's surprised expression just before he kissed him.

He slid his tongue into Dean's mouth, taking control of the kiss. Seth moved down Dean's body, kissing his smooth skin and using his tongue to lap up the drops of water. When he reached his shaft he licked it from root to tip. Dean groaned, his hips pushing up. Seth fisted his cock and took long slow licks over the head. Before long pre-cum was beading on the tip and Seth kept licking, savoring the taste on his tongue. Seth looked up as Dean rasped out his name. He saw Dean's face tight with tension, his mouth pursed and eyes shut tight. He licked once more before he answered Dean's call. "Yes?"

Dean groaned. "Stop teasing and fucking suck me."

"Like this?" he asked just before he sucked only the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. "Or like this?" he whispered before sliding his mouth all the way down Dean's shaft.

"Fuck!"

The curse exploded from Dean in a harsh shout. His hands came down, tangling in his hair, fingers pressing close against his scalp. His hips thrust up at the same time that he pushed Seth's head down, forcing his shaft further into his mouth. Seth moaned at the rough treatment and looked up to see Dean watching him.

"That's right, Seth. Suck me."

Seth moaned again as Dean started pumping into his mouth.

"Fuck, look at that pretty mouth sliding up and down on my cock." He continued pumping, his hips rolling up smoothly. "All that hair everywhere, your face flushed." Dean inhaled deeply before letting that breath out in a rough groan. "I can see from the look in your eyes how much you want my cock in your mouth." Dean pushed his hair back off his face. "So fucking gorgeous. And mine."

Seth had allowed his eyes to drift closed. But when Dean claimed him as his, his eyes shot to Dean's face. The look in Dean's eyes, full of both lust and possessiveness… Seth was confused and turned on and he just wanted Dean so much. He pulled his mouth off Dean's cock and surged up his body to kiss him. But before the kiss got too deep he sat up, straddling Dean's lap and reached to the nightstand for the lube. He poured some into his hand then reached behind him for Dean's cock, sliding his fist over him slowly until he was covered. He used his own slick fingers to briefly prepare himself. Then he leaned forward to kiss Dean again. He started moving his body so that Dean's shaft slid in between his ass, not penetrating, just giving them enough to want more. Giving them enough to know what it could feel like.

As he rocked his body over Dean's, his lover cupped his ass in his hands. Seth moaned as Dean squeezed his flesh before spreading his ass wide. Seth moved faster, Dean holding him open so that he could feel his cock even closer against his entrance. They were barely even kissing any more, just their open mouths pressed together, hot rapid breaths flowing between them.

"Fuck. Seth. Get a condom. Now."

Seth shook his head, his heart racing, his cock hard and pressing into Dean's stomach. "Not yet. Just wanna feel you a little longer." Dean's fingers dug deep into his ass and he started thrusting his hips up, matching his rhythm. But their movements were rough now, barely controlled. And whether by accident or because they both wanted it so much, Dean's cock head was suddenly pushing against his entrance. Dean's head pressed back into the pillow, his eyes closed and jaw clenched tight as he cursed.

"Goddamnit! Fuck! Goddamnit!"

Seth watched as Dean's eyes flashed open. He could tell by the look in them that Dean was only a heartbeat away from taking what he wanted, from fucking him with nothing between them whether he said yes or not. He tried to raise up, both to put some distance between them and to get a condom. But Dean wouldn't let him. He wrapped one arm around his waist keeping him trapped where he was. His other hand grasped the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss. He gave a desperate cry as Dean inched inside him the barest amount. Seth ended up blindly reaching out and searching for the condom on his nightstand. He knocked over his alarm clock and scattered loose change before his fingers finally closed over the foil packet. "Dean. Let me go. I have a condom."

Dean let him go, but the look he gave him had chills chasing down Seth's spine. He scooted back to roll the condom onto Dean's shaft then covering the latex in lube. When he was finished he lowered himself down onto Dean's cock, going slowly to give himself time to adjust. After what seemed like an eternity of Dean's thick cock inching inside him with Dean's harsh whispers urging him on, he was finally seated on him fully. Seth started moving slowly, each movement sending deep drugging pleasure pulsing throughout his body. That didn't last long. Dean's hand closed around his cock pumping him swiftly.

"Stop fucking around, Seth. You've already got me ready to fucking explode."

Seth dug his fingers into the pads of muscle on Dean's chest. He started fucking himself onto Dean's cock faster and faster. Each thrust of his hips sent his cock through Dean's tight fist. He could feel sweat forming on his skin, see it beading on Dean's forehead as he rode his lover hard. "Is this what you meant?" He asked as he bounced on Dean's cock. "Is this fast enough for you?" He dropped down hard onto Dean, squeezing his inner muscles and grinding his hips in a slow circle. "Am I tight enough for you?"

Dean's eyes went wide with surprise, his hands clamping onto his hips to push him up. "Keep talking like that and I'll be coming before you know it," he said as he pulled him back down.

Seth bit his lip to hold back a naughty grin, peeking at Dean from beneath his lashes. "No you won't. You know you want to fuck me a lot longer than this."

Dean groaned and dragged Seth down to his chest, rolling them so that he was on top now. Dean immediately started fucking into him hard and fast. His hands locked onto Seth's hips holding him still for his thrusts. Seth was moaning, totally into the way Dean was holding him down while he fucked him so roughly when he just stopped. Seth gave a choked gasp, his hands reaching for Dean's ass and digging his fingers into the muscled flesh to try and make him move again.

"What … why'd you stop?"

"You were about to come. So was I. And you're right. I'm not ready for that yet. So tell me, Seth. What were you thinking of back at the bowling alley? What made these sweet brown eyes turn all sultry right in front of all those people?"

Seth licked his lips. "I was thinking … about how much I like it when you pull my hair, when … when you're inside me."

Dean smoothed his hand up his body to softly twine through the ends of his hair. "Is that right? I'm not exactly gentle when I pull on this hair when I'm fucking you, Seth." Dean started moving again with slow shallow thrusts. "You don't mind?"

Seth shook his head slowly almost mesmerized by the low timbre of Dean's voice.

"Hmmm… so that means you don't mind if I get rough with you?"

Seth swallowed hard, his throat thick with arousal before he answered. "No, I don't mind. I like it."

Dean pulled completely out of Seth, ignoring his surprised protest. He grabbed his lean hips and roughly flipped him over onto his stomach. Then he dropped down onto Seth heavily, making him grunt. Dean slid his hands into all those curls, wild from all the rolling around they'd already done. He grabbed a huge handful of the silky strands in a tight fist, and slowly pulled Seth's head back. "Spread your fucking legs for me. Now." Seth did as he'd ordered, but he moved slowly. So Dean pulled on his hair, getting a yelp out of Seth and his legs spreading completely open beneath him. Dean pushed inside of him hard. Seth gasped sharply, but he didn't stop, going deeper and deeper until his heavy sack was resting against the smooth skin of Seth's ass.

"Right here is where I want to be. You underneath me. Me inside you. Fucking you hard. Forcing those shocked little gasps from your throat." He tightened his grip even more on Seth's hair, twisting his head to the side to expose his neck. He licked at that warm skin, sweaty even after their shower. Dean pumped into Seth hard, tugging on the hair in his fist every time he jerked his body over the one lying under him so willingly. "You taste so good Seth. And you're so tight." Dean trailed his lips up to Seth's ear. "So tight on my cock. Will you keep it tight for me, baby? Just for me?" He pressed the side of his face to Seth's and felt him nod, heard his whimper close in his ear. "Yeah, that's right. You won't let anybody else have you. _I_ won't let anybody else have you. I want you all to myself."

He surged up hard into his lover, enjoying the feel of his naked ass rubbing against his skin, while giving the pretty curls in his fist a swift yank. Seth cried out in pain and reached back, his fingers clawing at his fist. Dean grabbed onto that hand, squeezing it and holding his arm bent back behind his head. "Ssssh… You said you liked that. Remember, Seth?" He didn't stop moving inside his lover as he spoke, his breath and his words coming out in harsh grunts. "Don't try to get away from me. I'll just pull harder and harder and fuck you deeper and deeper until you're screaming my name. Do you understand?" Seth forced out a yes in a low whisper, but then he tried to pull away from him again. Dean laughed and followed through on his promise. He pulled on Seth's hair until his head arched back from the pillow. Dean leaned down and sucked and bit and licked at the fragile curve of Seth's neck as he thrust into his lover with all his strength, over and over, making the bed rock beneath them. Seth started moaning his name, his voice getting louder and louder, rising over the sound of the headboard knocking into the wall.

The heat of Seth's skin burned him where they rubbed against each other. The sweet clenching of Seth's ass on his cock spurred on his need for release. Dean rolled on to his side freeing Seth's cock from where it was pressed against the mattress so he could stroke him off. _Now_ he was ready for them both to come. His balls were tight and his cock was throbbing, and as he pumped Seth he could tell he was just as ready as he was. He kept thrusting hard and fast into Seth, his hips pounding into Seth's round little ass with a sweaty slap. Seth pumped his hips back and forth in rhythm with him, clenching even tighter around him and Dean was lost. His fucking fingers tingled and his ears buzzed and his vision went gray around the edges and he was coming. Coming hard enough that he stopped breathing for several seconds. He bit down on Seth's ear, giving his hair one last pull and then Seth was coming too, his mouth tripping back and forth between moaning his name and cursing. They kept going, riding it out, their breathing hot and fast, their skin hot and slick. Finally they both just collapsed, sprawling against each other in a tangle of loose bones, satisfied muscles, and sweaty skin.

Seth was lazing there in bed, drifting in that fuzzy place between sleep and awake. He heard Dean moving, but didn't look to see what he was doing until his hand brushed the hair back off his face. Seth opened his eyes to see that Dean was stretched out on the bed next to him, but he was fully dressed.

"I hate to wake you and make you get up, but you need to come lock the door behind me."

Seth reached out and wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist. "Stay. It's only a few hours until we have to get up for work anyway."

Dean pulled his hand away and leaned slightly back. "I can't I need to get home."

"Why? It's not like you have a dog you have to let out." Seth lightly pressed his fingers to Dean's chest. "Just stay with me, Dean."

Dean rolled off the bed and stood up. "Don't push me on this, Seth."

Seth, wide awake now, stood up too, dragging the sheet with him to wrap around his waist. "Why not? Why won't you stay and why can't I push you on it?"

Dean closed his eyes and rolled his head on his neck. "Because Seth, I don't want to get into it. Just fucking leave it. We had fun tonight. Leave it at that."

"Fun." Seth pronounced the word like it was foreign to him. "Fun is all we ever have."

Dean shrugged. "Why do we need anything more than that?"

Seth didn't answer. He just headed towards the front door to let Dean out. When they reached it he stopped, but didn't open it. Seth looked at Dean in confusion. "I don't understand you, Dean. You invite me out with your friends, say the things you said to me in bed tonight, but you won't sleep with me. I don't get it. What do you want from me?"

Dean's face was closed off as he answered. "I just want us to have a good time and I want you to enjoy it. That's what I want."

Seth felt frustration rising in his chest. "I am enjoying it, but that doesn't mean you-." Dean cut him off by pulling him forward into a hard kiss. Seth's frustration grew, but he realized it was pointless to continue. Dean clearly didn't want to talk about this. When Dean ended the kiss he looked at him silently for a moment before he spoke. "One of these days you aren't going to be able to get me to shut up with just a kiss."

Dean rubbed his thumb over his mouth before he kissed him again. "But that day isn't today." Dean opened the door. "I'll see you later."

Seth watched Dean head down the walk to his bike. His refusal to stay the night with him hurt. But apparently not enough for him to tell Dean not to come back. He stared off into the darkness even after the Indian's taillight had disappeared. He didn't want to continue on with Dean the way things were between them. But he didn't want to let him go either.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn you, Dean! And Seth … tsk, tsk, tsk. Like Xenarocks99 said in her review, you can't change people. How many of you would be patient with Dean and try to bring him around? What do you think is going on in Dean's head?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Bad FanFic writer! I haven't been sharing with you my repeat songs that I obnoxiously sing along to each chapter. For this chapter I went with _Where Is My Mind_, from the Sucker Punch soundtrack.

* * *

Dean didn't go straight home after leaving Seth's. He just drove around town, letting the wind rush over him as he thought about what he was doing with Seth. Roman had been right. The waters were murky. How ironic that he'd have that conversation with Seth the very night he'd assured his friend everything was clear.

Dean came to a red light. He was tempted to blow through it since there was no one on the streets this late. But instead he eased to a stop and sat there idling. Why had he invited Seth out with his friends tonight? Dean rolled his head on his neck. He knew why. He just wasn't sure he liked the reasons, either of them. He'd wanted to show Seth off to his friends. Wanted them to see that he was involved with someone like Seth. Yeah, he'd had plenty of girls and guys before who were good looking. But there was just something about that pretty boy that made him stand out. And Dean wanted everyone to know Seth was his. The light changed and he sped off. It was why he'd said what he said to Seth about not letting anyone else have him. He'd meant that. He wanted Seth for his own. Just the thought of someone else putting their hands on that golden skin, or kissing the sweet curve of his mouth, or fuck, touching even one strand of that pretty hair … It made him burn with anger. Made him imagine beating the shit out of anyone who would even think to touch Seth.

But … he didn't want to get too close to him. He didn't want to get too close to anyone. That's why he wouldn't stay the night. That type of intimacy would lead to an emotional attachment that he didn't want. And it was why he should have put the phone down as soon as he realized the other reason he was calling Seth to hang out was because he wanted to spend time with him, outside the bedroom and with people who were important to him. But he hadn't. And now Seth was hurt that he wouldn't stay the night with him. He was going to have to do something to fix that. Because even though he wouldn't give Seth what he wanted, he wasn't ready to let him go. Not yet.

* * *

"Seth, do you have a minute?"

Seth looked up from the document he was reading to see Mr. DiBiase Sr., one of the senior partners, in his doorway. He was tired from being up all night, his mind drifting to thoughts of Dean instead of focusing on the papers in front of him. But he made the effort to straighten up and look alert.

"Of course, Sir. How can I help you?"

Mr. DiBiase smiled and came to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "I don't need anything, Seth. Just thought I'd stop in to check up on you. See how you were coming along with the Vess merger. I noticed you hadn't given any updates as fast as you normally do and you've been coming in to the office a little later than usual."

Seth colored slightly. Vess was a soft drink company that was looking to buy up three other soft drink plants in the region. Seth was working to make sure the merger would be approved without any violations of anti-trust laws. And he'd been coming in later in the mornings because of his late nights with Dean. "My apologies, Sir. I admit I've been a little off my game, but I'll be sure to have everything prepared by the end of the week."

DiBiase leaned back in his chair. "Off your game. I see."

His eyes dropped to Seth's neck and he colored further when he realized he was looking at the visible passion mark Dean had left on his skin last night.

"Look, Seth. I understand what it's like to be … off your game. I had my own times like that when I was young. But you have to keep in mind what's important. Rising to the top. You won't get there if you're letting the company you keep interfere with your progress."

Seth nodded. He realized he was receiving a warning. It was phrased politely, like nothing more than a friendly, helpful chat from the man who'd recruited him to the firm. But it was definitely a warning. "Yes, Sir. I understand."

DiBiase stood up. "Good. Just remember, everybody has to pay a price to get what they want. You just have to decide if you're willing to pay it."

* * *

Seth had papers spread out over his coffee table. The stereo was on. He'd stayed late at the office but finally just decided to come home and work. He needed the music to block out his thoughts of Dean and making partner, and he couldn't get away with blasting the music he listened to at his firm. The soothing sounds of classical piano or Michael Bolton's voice were okay, but not the driving beats of the music he preferred. He didn't really like to work at home, but he was getting a lot done.

Of course at that moment someone knocked on his door just as his phone lit up with a call. He hit mute on the stereo remote and checked the caller ID. When he saw who it was he cursed at the phone and slid his thumb over the ignore arrow. He had no desire to talk to that person. Seth tossed the phone onto the couch before he went over to the door. It was Dean. He opened up in surprise. Dean had never come over without calling first.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"I brought you something." He pulled his hand from behind his back and held out a Sonic Slush.

Seth didn't need to taste it to know it was cherry. Dean smiled at him and Seth couldn't help smiling back. He just looked so boyish with his hair falling into his eyes as he held the cup out. He stepped back and opened the door further to let Dean in. "What's this for?" He took the cup and sipped. Yep. It was cherry.

Dean shrugged. "I know it bothered you last night when I wouldn't stay over. And I just wanted to let you know I wasn't trying to hurt you by leaving."

Seth took another big sip and then licked his lips. "Oh." He wasn't quite sure what else to say to that. It wasn't really an apology and it wasn't an explanation either.

Dean's gaze kept returning to Seth's mouth as he drank the Slush he'd brought him. He watched his lips purse and close over the straw, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked the treat into his mouth. And already his mouth was red. He looked Seth in the eye so he could finish this conversation without getting turned on.

"Yeah, I wasn't trying to hurt you, but that's just not something that I'm ready for. Can you understand that?" Seth took another sip. Licked his lips again. And Dean found himself moving closer, brushing his thumb over those red lips. "Can you understand that, Seth?" Seth looked at him for a long moment and Dean could see in his dark eyes that he was trying to decide. Dean pushed a little more to get Seth to let this go. "You know I like being with you and I've never even bothered to get this far with anyone else."

Seth's expression immediately sharpened. "Why is that?"

Dean backed off. "Let's not talk about that right now." He looked and noticed all the papers on Seth's coffee table. "Were you working?"

"Yeah." Seth went over and sat on the couch, setting the Sonic cup on the table. "One of the partners came in and gave me a little pep talk today. Basically told me to get my ass in gear."

Dean snorted and sat next to him. "I can't imagine that you're not busting your ass for that place."

"I do. But I've been a little distracted at work lately, not keeping the same hours I used to. And they've noticed apparently."

Dean rubbed Seth's thigh. "That's probably my fault. I've been keeping you up late at night. I know I should say I'm sorry, but I've enjoyed every minute of it."

Seth grinned and shook his head. "Nah, it's not just you. I've been feeling off, sorta restless for a while. I've got a race this weekend. I'm looking forward to it. All that adrenaline should help get my head back on straight at work."

Dean's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You race your bike? I didn't know that."

"I have for a few years now." He grinned with a mix of sheepishness and confidence. "I win sometimes."

Dean thought for a second. "Have you considered that the reason you're restless is because you're doing something you don't want to do?"

Seth looked at him with his forehead creased in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Shit, Seth. You have this motorcycle you race on weekends apparently. You wear suits but still have a ponytail. You're a fucking competition level pool player and you're feeling all itchy at work. Maybe that place isn't where you want to be, isn't who you really are."

Seth frowned. "You're crazy. I can't make money with a bike and a cue stick. Besides, I like practicing law."

Dean shrugged. "You can still be a lawyer. But who says you have to be one there?" He shrugged again. "Look, sorry man. I wasn't trying to be your high school career guide. Just thought I'd mention things I've noticed about you since you said you're feeling restless. Food for thought or whatever the fuck."

Seth looked at Dean. "Well, there is one thing that makes me restless."

"What?"

"Wondering if you're with anyone else."

Dean sighed and dropped his head back against the couch. "_Seth_. Why are we talking about this? I'm here with you right now aren't I?"

"Yeah, right now. But I won't be one of many. Especially if you want to stop using condoms with me."

Dean thought of last night. That brief moment of inching into Seth with nothing on him, feeling the tight heat of his ass on his naked cock … He was getting hard thinking of it, imagining what it would feel like to push all the way inside him just like that. He actually wasn't sleeping with anyone else right now. But that didn't mean he was willing to tie himself down to one person. And that's what Seth wanted him to do. What he wanted him to say. He couldn't do that. That wasn't him. He turned on the couch to face Seth and sliding his hand into his hair he guided Seth to look at him.

"Seth. Like I said earlier, I've never been this involved with anyone before." Dean paused for a moment. "I won't ask you to have sex with me without a condom." His fingers tightened in Seth's hair as he said the words. He wanted to be deep inside Seth with nothing between them so fucking bad. Thanks to that little taste he'd had he couldn't stop thinking about it. But he knew he couldn't expect that if he wasn't willing to be exclusive. He forced himself to ease his grip and continued on. "Just let that be enough. I don't think that's asking for too much." He brought them closer together, brushing his lips gently across Seth's. He looked at him, reading the indecision easily in his expressive eyes. Still, he could tell from the way Seth was relaxed in his hold that he wanted to give in to him. "For now, Seth. Let that be enough." Seth didn't pull away so he kissed him. His mouth was cold, but quickly heated up as their tongues softly rubbed together. And he tasted sweet. So sweet that Dean refused to let him go. He'd do whatever it took to convince Seth to stay with him. Dean pulled on Seth's hair until his head fell back. He kissed him even deeper, easing Seth to his back on the couch.

Seth didn't know where his mind was. Or his willpower. But looking at Dean, his blue eyes so direct, that hypnotic voice falling from his lips... He couldn't bring himself to say that wasn't enough for him. Maybe Dean just needed time. When Dean kissed him he thought that he'd be willing to give him that. Time, just a little time. He let Dean lay him down on the couch, wrapping his arms around the solid width of his back.

Their kiss grew a little hotter, a little faster. Dean quickly worked his jeans open, pushing his hand inside. When Seth felt that warm hand grasping his shaft he moaned and rolled his hips up. Dean stroked him swiftly and he was hard in seconds. Seth closed his eyes and gave himself up to the pleasure of it. He dug his fingers into Dean's back, opening his legs so Dean could rest between them. The closer he got to orgasm, the slicker he grew in Dean's fist until he was sliding fast and easy in his grip. Dean kept kissing him and stroking him, pushing him even closer to the edge, making him moan and writhe beneath his lover. Then he pulled on his hair at the same time he squeezed him tight. Seth gave a choked gasp and arched up hard with his release. Dean kept pumping him as he came, but pulled back from their kiss. He opened his eyes to see Dean watching him.

"You're so beautiful like this, Seth. I need this from you. Say it's enough."

Seth managed to gasp out an answer in the middle of the exquisite tension of his orgasm. "_Yes_." When he finally relaxed back against the couch he closed his eyes again for a second before he looked back at Dean. "For now."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** I wouldn't say that Dean is a manipulative bastard, _but_…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Repeat song: Peaches, _Fuck the Pain Away_. Yep

* * *

Dean was irritated. He'd had nothing but stupid shit happen all week. Wrong parts being delivered. The power going out for several hours because the jackass next door didn't know how to cut down tree limbs without them falling on power lines. He was irritated and the idiot standing in front of him complaining wasn't helping. He held his temper as he explained that he didn't do illegal street mods to bikes. Finally the guy gave up and left mumbling under his breath. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. He wanted to pick up the wrench on the counter next to him and throw it at the back of that dumb fuck's head. Instead he tried hard to swallow the irritation that was starting to shift into anger, pulsing out from his head straight down to his fingertips. His hands twitched and clenched into fists. Fucking illegal street racers. He wanted to bash them all over the head. He'd hated them ever since-

"You alright?" Bo came over, interrupting his train of thought.

Dean cracked his neck. "Yeah, just some stupid shit who wanted me to modify his bike so he could pop wheelies on the fucking highway." Dean looked over as the door opened. When he saw who it was his anger spiked a little higher. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

Bo looked towards the door too. "Christ. I don't even know what to do. If I go you might kill her. If I stay I might be an accomplice to murder."

"Stay till her ass is out of here."

Bo nodded. "Alright."

He headed back over to the bike he'd been working on. Dean stayed right where he was, letting her come to him. She came tottering over in her trademark outfit of miniskirt, off the shoulder tee, and sky high heels.

"Dean! How are you? I've missed you!" She raised her arms like she was about to hug him but stopped at the look Dean gave her.

"Khristy. What do you want?" He watched as she recovered quickly, her mouth forming into a pout. It wasn't nearly as enticing as it had been in years past. Mostly because of the lines around her mouth from years of sucking on a crack pipe and the brown burn marks on her lips that showed even through her lip gloss. Her voice came out soft like a little girl's.

"Dean, why do you always assume I want something? Maybe I just want to catch up with you."

Dean just stared at her. "Don't waste my fucking time with this Khristy. You only come around when you need some money or a place to crash. Well you're shit out of luck. The apartment is rented out and I told you last time I'm not giving you any more money."

Khristy came closer. "That's okay if the apartment upstairs is rented. I'd rather stay with you anyway. We could spend some time together, just like we used to." She trailed her fingers down his chest. "You know I know what you like, Dean. You know I'll let you do whatever you want to any part of me."

Dean stepped away from her in disgust. Her words weren't at all sexy to him, instead she sounded like a fucking prostitute trying to pick up a John. And after all this time of whoring herself out for drugs, that's pretty much what she was. Dean scoffed. "I wouldn't put my dick anywhere in you, Khristy. No telling what flesh eating bacteria would attack me and make my shit fall off. So why don't you sashay your ass on out of here? I'm not interested."

Her expression changed from sultry come on to woebegone so fast that Dean knew it was fake. All of this was. It was nothing but a ploy to get what she wanted.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I don't have anywhere else to go and I don't know what to do. And you said…" she sniffed, running a finger under her eye to catch a tear. "You said you'd always take care of me."

Dean grit his teeth in anger. He had said that to her. Years ago back when they'd both been trying to kick their drug habits. Or so he thought. He'd learned to live without drugs. She'd learned to hide her habit. Before he'd quit using they'd had many nights where they'd both been high out of their minds while they'd fucked, snorting cocaine off each other, spilling whiskey in the bed as they'd drank straight from the bottle before passing out together. And she _had_ let him do whatever he wanted to her, both when he was high and didn't care what he was doing and when he'd gotten sober and wanted to fuck until he couldn't think about drugs, or liquor, or rage. Seeing her now was dredging up all those bad memories and making him feel guilty that he hadn't done more to help her get clean.

"Khristy, when I told you that I meant that I would help you get clean. Not support you so you could keep fucking around and shootin' up!"

The tears came a little faster now. "I'm trying Dean, I swear! I'm not as strong as you. I need help. That's all."

Dean clenched his fists in frustration. He had to help her if she really wanted to sober up. "Why don't you check into rehab? I'll foot the fucking bill."

Khristy licked her lips, all signs of tears gone. "Dean I don't need rehab. I can do this on my own. But if you're willing to pay that much, just give me the money. I can get myself set up in a hotel and just wean myself off the drugs. That's how they do it anyway. They give you smaller and smaller hits until you don't need it anymore."

Dean felt a hot pulse of anger beat in his chest as he immediately saw through her ploy. His lips barely moved as he spoke, trying to hold back from cursing her out. "Get out."

She blinked. "What?"

"I said get out. You think I'm some naïve little shit? You think I don't know you'll take that money and hole up in a hotel in a heroine induced stupor?" Dean sneered as he looked at her standing there with her mouth open. "You forget who you're talking to, honey. You can find somebody else cuz I'm not the idiot who's gonna fall for that shit. Now get out of my shop."

Khristy gathered herself and smiled. "Dean you're right I'm-."

Dean slammed his fist down on the counter. "Shut up! Shut your lying, crack pipe-sucking mouth. Don't ever come back around me and don't fucking call me. You are on your own with that shit." He got up close in her face and she stumbled back a step. "Forget what I said to you back then. You had your shot to let me help you and you didn't. So as far as I'm concerned that debt is wiped clean. Now get the fuck out!"

Khristy finally caught a fucking clue that he was serious and practically ran out of there. When she was gone, Dean slammed his fist on the counter again. "Stupid bitch!" He slammed his fist down again. "I don't need that shit!" He hit the glass again. "Fucking goddamn guilt-tripping, bitch!" He hit the glass hard and he heard it shatter. He felt the glass cut his skin, but he had so much rage and adrenaline pumping through him that it didn't even hurt. He still cursed a blue streak, pissed off that now he'd have to replace the glass. He heard Bo behind him.

"Jesus, man. You're bleeding everywhere."

Dean looked down at his hand and saw the blood running down his arm and dripping on the floor. "Fuck! Just fuck."

Bo grabbed one of the towels they used to wipe their hands and held it against his cut. "Dean, I don't mean to get up in your business. But you need to calm down." He paused for a moment. Bo had been around long enough to know how he handled things. "Where's Seth?"

"Seth is busy with work."

"Oh, well maybe you should call -."

"I'm not calling anybody else!" Dean snapped.

Bo took a step back. "Alright, man."

Dean took a deep breath. "Go ahead and get out of here. Lock up behind you. I'm not in any kind of mood to deal with anybody else today." He took over holding the towel against his hand. "I'll clean up this fucking mess and go home."

Bo walked off to put his tools away and grab his stuff to leave. Dean used another towel to wipe up the blood on the floor, silently waving bye to Bo as he flicked off the _Open_ sign and left. Once he was gone, Dean went to the bathroom and rinsed the blood off his arm. Bo was right; he did need to calm down. But he hadn't seen Seth since the night he'd gotten him to agree that what they had was enough for now. He'd left after giving Seth his release so that he could finish the work he'd brought home, joking that he was capable of showing a little restraint. Seth had been MIA since then, determined to get caught up at work. Dean hadn't tried to persuade him into coming over and he hadn't been with anyone else either. He couldn't believe it, but he was fucking trying to be monogamous for Seth. Dean bandaged his hand as best he could. He was trying … but he really needed to calm down.

* * *

Seth went into his kitchen and cracked open a beer. He was glad to be home. He'd been putting in long hours all week to get back on track with the Vess case and show the partners he was serious about his career. Now it was finally Friday. He was excited for his race tomorrow. And after a long hot shower he felt relaxed. Seth took a drink and pulled his phone out to call Dean. They hadn't seen each other for a few days and had only talked on the phone briefly. The phone rang several times before Dean answered.

"Seth, what's up?"

Seth immediately sensed something was off. Dean's voice was even lower than usual, and anger practically sparked right through the phone lines. "Are you alright?"

Dean laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Nope. I'm not alright. Having a pretty shit fucking day actually. How's your day? Everything going swell in lawyer-ville?"

Seth sat his beer down. "Dean, what's going on? What happened?"

Dean was quiet for a long time.

Seth stood there in his kitchen listening to the clock tick and the refrigerator hum. His skin prickled with anticipation, and his belly clenched tight with the beginnings of desire. He knew what Dean was going to say before he said it.

"Seth, I need you."

Seth nodded even though he knew Dean couldn't see him. "I'll be right over." Seth hung up and left his beer abandoned on the counter. He stuffed his feet into a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed his keys. He was in his car headed to Dean's within two minutes.

* * *

Seth walked up to Dean's house. He started to knock, but something made him turn the knob. The door was unlocked and swung open when he pushed. He closed and locked the door behind him, then went into the dimly lit house looking for Dean. He found him in the living room sitting on the couch. His chest and feet were bare, a pair of faded jeans the only thing he had on. Dean didn't say anything when he came into the room. He just sat there rubbing a finger back and forth over his bottom lip, his eyes focused and watching him.

Seth swallowed hard and walked forward. When he reached the couch he dropped to his knees between Dean's legs. "You said you needed me." He kept his gaze locked on Dean's as he smoothed his palms up his denim covered thighs. Dean was still but his body was tense, his muscles tight. "I'm here for you." Dean eyes were sharp and bright with a furious mix of anger and passion. And they watched him closely. Very closely. Seth had to look away for a moment before he could finish. "You can do … whatever you want to me."

Dean slowly took his hand away from his mouth. "Stand up."

Seth stood up, his heart pounding, his mouth dry. He couldn't believe he'd just said what he had to Dean, but he meant it. He took his shirt off when Dean ordered him to do so, and kicked off his shoes until he too only had on jeans. Dean curled his fingers over his waistband and jerked him towards him. When he was closer Dean opened his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to mid-thigh. Then he leaned forward and sucked his cock into his mouth. Seth inhaled sharply, his head falling back on his shoulders. His hands came up to Dean's head, sliding through the soft blonde strands of hair before he finally gripped him tight. Dean sucked him furiously, only stopping to lick at his cockhead and tongue his balls. Seth groaned deep in his throat. Dean's hands were everywhere, smoothing up his back, squeezing his ass, stroking his thighs. He was shaking, pumping his hips forward to keep up with that amazing mouth.

Seth looked down at Dean when he slowly pulled his mouth off his cock, watching as he sucked a finger into his mouth. His tongue came out, swirling and playing around the digit, making Seth throb with anticipation. He knew where that finger was going and he wanted it now. Seth wasn't above begging. He pushed his hips forward again. "Dean, please."

Dean stopped licking his finger and his mouth, that wonderful mouth, curled up in a little grin before he slid his lips back over his shaft. Seth gasped, then gasped again as that slick finger pushed inside him. Dean sucked him slowly now, his finger moving at the same speed, gradually opening him and going deeper. When he finally was all the way in, stroking against that spot deep inside, Seth cried out. His hands dropped down to Dean's shoulders, fingernails digging into the hard muscles as Dean started sucking him faster, pumping his finger in and out of his ass again and again, hitting that spot each time. Seth was shuddering, his body curling closer to Dean as his balls drew up tight and hard and he exploded. Dean grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer as he came, drinking him down swiftly, while Seth kept moaning until he was spent.

Dean slowly let him go, taking his finger out of his ass and licking at his cock as he eased back. Seth inhaled a shaky breath. "Dean-." He stopped as he finally noticed that Dean's hand was bandaged. "What happened to your hand?"

Dean glanced down at it as if he'd forgotten about the bandage. "Don't worry about it." He stood up. "It won't stop me from doing what I want to do to you tonight."

Seth backed up just a little bit letting Dean circle around behind him. Dean's arms wrapped around him, his good hand pushing his jeans down until Seth was able to kick out of them. Dean kept him in a tight embrace, his hands touching him everywhere as he started walking forward out of the living room and towards the stairs. Seth's skin tingled, from Dean's hands stroking over him and the rough fabric of his jeans brushing against his ass and the backs of his thighs as they walked. When they reached the top of the stairs Dean's hand slid down and grasped his shaft, stroking him back to hardness. Seth moaned and thrust into his hand. They stood there for a quiet moment, Dean pumping his cock while Seth leaned back against him, turning his head to kiss the soft skin of Dean's neck.

Eventually they made it to the bedroom, Dean walking him over to the bed and shoving him down on it. He sprawled there without complaint, looking back over his shoulder to see Dean taking his jeans off. He went to his nightstand and took a condom and lube from the drawer, throwing them on the bed. Seth's breathing quickened as Dean knelt on the bed behind him, thinking that he was about to fuck him. But he was wrong. Dean pushed him up further on the bed then slapped his ass hard. Seth jerked in shock. But before he could ask what that was all about, Dean gave him an order.

"Spread your legs."

Seth did it without hesitation. He was pretty sure he would do whatever Dean told him to do in that fucking half sexy half scary voice of his. Dean came down on top of him and sucked a hard kiss on to his ass. Seth moaned as Dean kept going, giving him those erotic kisses everywhere on his ass and down his thighs, every pull of Dean's mouth on his skin echoing in his cock. Dean bit him, making him jerk again before he licked over his skin to slide his tongue in between his ass. Seth moaned louder, turning his face into the pillow as that nimble tongue flicked and teased at his entrance before finally pushing inside him.

Seth squeezed the pillow in his fists, rolling his hips back towards Dean as he gave him the best tongue fucking of his life. He felt his hot breath washing over his ass, felt his fingers digging into his hips, felt his hand sliding beneath him to grasp his shaft. Dean pulled at him sharply, popping his hips off the mattress. Now Dean's hand really moved on his cock, stroking and squeezing in a slow steady rhythm. Seth cursed, tearing at the pillow. That hot, wet tongue inside him and that warm hand pumping his cock had him already edging towards climax. "Dean, stop for a minute. Let me …" he trailed off on a groan as Dean squeezed his sac. "Let me touch you too."

Dean laughed softly. "You're crazy if you think I'm stopping. You said I could do what I wanted to you." "This is what I want. Want to make you shake, and scream, and come until you can't even move. I want to see you collapse in a boneless, sweaty heap when I'm done with you."

Seth moaned. "Oh god…"

Dean laughed again. "I doubt he'll help you."

Then he went back to thrusting his tongue inside him again. His hand pulled back on his cock so hard that it moved his hips back to meet that thrusting tongue. Barely realizing what he was doing, Seth started pushing his hips back, rolling up to Dean's mouth and down into his fist.

Dean groaned. "Yeah… you don't want me to stop. Not the way you're moving like a fucking little slut."

Seth gasped, surprised at the streak of arousal that went through him at Dean's nasty words.

"You want to ride my tongue, you pretty little slut?"

Seth didn't answer at first, his brain tripping between the pleasure of Dean's hand still stroking him and his surprise at what he was saying. But Dean got his attention quick. He slapped him sharply on his thigh.

"Answer me."

"Fuck! Yes, _please_."

Dean slapped him again, harder this time so that his thigh stung. "Then do it. Show me how much you want it."

Seth got up on his knees so he could move the way he wanted. Dean started licking him again and Seth rocked his hips back to meet him. He started moving faster and Dean stayed with his pace. Seth shivered as Dean groaned, the sound vibrating against his skin. Dean's arm wrapped around his back holding him tight. Still he moved, faster and faster, gasping for breath, his body hot and tingling. Dean's hand slid up and down his shaft, cupping and squeezing his balls, his tongue swirling and thrusting inside him. Seth's orgasm was rising fast and he couldn't hold back. His cock pulsed and his body jerked and he was coming hard, shouting out loudly. "Dean! Fuck! I'm coming! Fuck, don't stop!" Dean groaned again and kept working him as he came in his fist, splashing the covers beneath him. When he was done he wanted to collapse, not caring if he landed in the mess. But he didn't. Dean held him up and pushed inside him with one deep thrust. His voice came out in a dark whisper.

"I need to fuck you hard, Seth. I need you to take it for me."

Seth looked back over his shoulder at Dean. He was still panting for breath as he answered. "I know. I remember." He lowered himself until he was on his elbows, thrusting his ass higher in the air. "Fuck me, Dean. However you want."

Dean groaned at how open, how generous Seth was. He 'd barely needed any lube as he'd pushed into Seth, he was so wet and relaxed from the tongue fucking he'd given him. As he pulled out and slid back into him he moved easily, the tight grip of Seth's ass sliding over his sheathed cock. It felt amazing to be inside of him, feeling his ass still clenching slightly from the aftershocks of his orgasm. The only thing that could make this better would be if he were bare as he fucked his lover. Dean groaned and put that thought out of his head before he lost it and ripped the damn condom off.

He gripped Seth's hips tight and started pounding into him. Each push of his hips into Seth made him exhale hard until Seth had the side of his face pressed into the mattress, his mouth open as he gasped for breath. Dean pulled Seth back even higher and tighter against him, leaning back so he could thrust as hard as he wanted. All that rage that had been in him from his shit week and Khristy's visit had morphed into a pulsing erotic heat that drove him on. Drove him to fuck Seth until he was so hot sweat ran down his back. Made him keep pounding into Seth hard and fast so that his aching balls slapped against Seth's smooth skin with every thrust. His thighs were trembling but he wasn't ready to stop. He leaned over Seth, grabbing the back of his neck in a tight grip. His chest and stomach rubbed against Seth's back, their skin hot and slick as they came together. The change in position let him go deeper into Seth who didn't utter a single word of protest. He just took it and spread his legs even more, allowing him to support some of Dean's weight.

Dean kept fucking into Seth. He couldn't stop. He needed this. He was so worked up that he needed to keep going until every fucking burning, ripping claw of anger was out of his head, out of his chest. He reached down with his good hand and grasped Seth's cock finding him only semi-erect. Dean started stroking him, getting him hard yet again. Seth groaned.

"Dean, don't. I can't come again."

"Yes you fucking can. You'll come for me, Seth." Dean smoothed his hand down Seth's neck to his shoulder blades. He raked his nails down his back once, then again. Seth hissed, his back arching at the pain but he didn't pull away, didn't ask Dean to stop. "C'mon, baby. I wanna feel this tight little ass squeeze me as you come." He worked his hand faster on Seth who was now moving with him, his cock hard and slick. "C'mon on, Seth. Be a fucking slut and come for me again."

Dean thrust in deep, circling his hips and grinding his cockhead against that smooth spot inside Seth that made him wild. Seth cried out and pushed his ass back hard against him. His ass started clenching on him again and again as he came in his hand. Dean threw his head back with a hoarse shout. "Aaah, fuck! Goddamnit you feel so good. So fucking tight." He pulled his hand off Seth's cock, rubbing his palm up his thigh and over his ass, smearing his cum into his skin. He ignored the pain in his cut hand and gripped Seth's ass, plumping up those cheeks and spreading them wide. He looked down and watched himself stroking into Seth. The sight was too much. His spine was tingling with his approaching orgasm. He squeezed Seth's ass hard, thrusting into him even faster. "Fuck, Seth, you're making me come." His breath rasped thick and heavy in his chest, his body tight with tension. The dirty sounding slap of their bodies coming together sent warm shivers from his ears down to his belly. "God, I wanna spill inside you. You don't know how fucking much I want that. I want you Seth, _all_ of you."

He looked down at Seth and saw those dark eyes on him. Seth didn't say anything, but he could tell from the hungry yet giving expression in his eyes and the way he slowly sucked his bottom lip that Seth wanted that too. He watched as Seth slowly reached back and his heart stopped for a moment thinking that he was about to remove the condom. But he didn't. Seth set his nails into his skin and deliberately raked his nails down his thigh. Dean lost it and shouted out Seth's name over and over, in rhythm with his frantic thrusts. He slammed into him once last time as his orgasm shot from his cock, holding him firmly in the grip of gasping, pulsing pleasure until he collapsed on top of his lover.

Dean rolled off of Seth, still breathing hard. He maneuvered Seth around so he could get the wet comforter from beneath him. Throwing it on the floor he laid back down, pulling the sheet over them both. He heard Seth take a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm gonna need a minute."

Dean pushed Seth's damp away from his forehead, looking at that beautiful face and thinking of everything this man had given him tonight. "Stay, Seth. For tonight, just stay."

Surprise was clear on Seth's face. He scooted closer, reaching for him, but his eyes were already closing and he stopped moving in the middle of the bed. Dean pulled Seth the rest of the way into his arms and held him as he fell into a deep sleep. He lay there for a while, the violent storm gone out of his head, his blood no longer pulsing with anger and racing in his veins. He was calm now thanks to Seth. Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Progress?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Lotsa good reviews last chapter. Thank you! Everyone seems to be worried about the morning after. Well here ya go. Repeat song "Give Me A Reason" by Tracy Chapman.

* * *

Dean woke up slowly. But as soon as he did he was immediately aware that he was in bed with Seth. And not just lying next to him. He held Seth tight against him, their arms and legs tangled together. Seth was a little below him, his face tucked into his neck. Dean had his face buried in Seth's hair. He went still, not wanting to wake Seth and have him see them like this. He eased back carefully, thankful that Seth was apparently a heavy sleeper. After several tense moments he was free and headed into the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the scalding water beat down on his head. _Fuck_. He didn't know what to think. Waking up with Seth like that, wrapped around him, breathing in the clean scent of his hair, had felt … good. Felt really fucking good. Like Seth was really his. And it shook him up, made him wonder what the fuck he was doing. He wanted to just give in and let their relationship play out without holding back. But what if he did? What if he committed solely to Seth and he decided that he didn't want to help him when he needed it? Seth had been amazing and generous last night. But that didn't mean that he would always be that way. Then where would he be? Furious and without an outlet for all that energy. Or even fucking someone else, which would put them right back where they started. Dean laughed to himself and braced his forearms on the wet tile, the water streaming down his body. That wasn't quite true, if he fucked someone else after he'd told Seth they were exclusive, he knew that would be the end to them. It was best to just let things stay as they were. Besides, he'd learned that for him, being in a relationship usually led to nothing but pain, and drugs, and death. And Seth… Seth didn't deserve any of that.

Seth lay there in bed listening as Dean went into the shower. He'd woken up first and been surprised at how tight Dean was holding him in his sleep. He'd lain there quietly, enjoying being held against Dean's warmth and listening to his soft breathing. When he'd felt Dean subtly shift as he'd come awake he still hadn't moved, waiting to see how Dean would react. His stealthy escape into the shower told him everything he needed to know. Seth pushed himself up to sit against the headboard as the water shut off. He should have known that everything that happened last night and his sleeping over hadn't really changed anything.

Dean came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his skin flushed and hair dark from the shower. When he saw Seth sitting there awake his eyes bounced away.

"Hey." He gestured towards the bathroom. "Shower's yours if you want it."

Seth shifted. He was sore and a hot shower sounded great, but he'd rather take one at home instead of prolonging this awkwardness.

"No, that's alright."

Seth waited a beat to see if Dean would say anything, encourage him to shower there, ask him if he was okay, offer him a fucking bowl of cereal. Anything. He didn't. Seth sighed and leaned over the bed looking for his jeans before he remembered they were downstairs. He stood up and wrapped the sheet around his waist. He started to go down to the living room when he saw that the pale blue towel around Dean's waist had blood on it.

"Shit. You're bleeding, Dean."

Dean looked down at his hand in surprise. His hand had been stinging like a bitch, but seemed like it was done bleeding. Apparently not. Seth came up to him.

"Do you have first aid stuff in your bathroom?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll take care of it." Seth gave him a look that for once he couldn't read and pulled him into the bathroom.

"I'll do it, just sit down."

Dean put the seat down on the toilet but before he could sit Seth grabbed his arm to take a closer look at his hand. The cut was long, but not too deep, and right along the fleshy pad of his thumb.

"How did you do this?"

Dean cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed like he always was when he explained the dumb shit he did when he was mad. "Got into a fight with some glass. Glass fought back the only way it knew how." Seth rolled his eyes and Dean sat. Seth looked through his cabinets and pulled out bandages, peroxide, and tweezers. "What the fuck are the tweezers for?"

Seth rolled his eyes again. "Because, dumb ass. I bet you didn't check to make sure you got all the glass out of the cut, did you?"

Dean kept his mouth shut because he hadn't. Seth smirked and pulled his arm to rest on the counter, his hand over the sink. Despite calling him a dumb ass, Seth's hands were gentle on his injured one as he turned it back and forth in the light, checking for glass. Apparently he found some because the tweezers came up. Seth looked at him.

"This won't hurt … much."

Dean sneered a little bit. "I'm not a pussy."

Seth grinned. "Don't be so defensive, pussy cat."

Dean watched Seth's dark head bend over his hand, his tongue between his teeth. "You're enjoying this too much." Seth was quiet, getting a grip on the piece of glass in his cut and pulling it out. Dean winced just a little bit. When it was out Seth laughed.

"I've had pieces of concrete and other shit picked out of my skin from wiping out on my bike. It's kinda nice to be on the other side of the tweezers."

Dean felt a flash of jealousy run through him and his voice came out harder than he intended. "Who helped you with your cuts?"

Seth looked at him and as he did his laughter faded. "No one special," he answered softly.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Dean wanted to reach out and touch Seth, touch that golden skin warmed by the sunlight spilling into the room, and pull him down for a kiss. He had to clench the hand in his lap into a fist to keep from doing so. This … whatever it was between them had gone way past just physical. He needed to rein it in if he wanted to maintain their status quo. He cleared his throat. "I think I'm ready for the peroxide."

Seth's lashes lowered, hiding whatever he was thinking. He picked up the bottle of peroxide and Dean grit his teeth as he poured some over his cut. The liquid bubbled and foamed for a few seconds before Seth blotted him dry, put a bandage on it and wrapped his hand in gauze.

"That'll keep you from moving your thumb a lot so it won't hurt as much."

Dean held his hand out looking at the white strips around his hand and wrist. "You've got me looking like a boxer or something."

Seth laughed and put everything away. "I'd better go. I need to get home and get ready for my race tonight."

"What time do the races start?"

"Seven o'clock but mine isn't until eight. Why, are you coming?"

Seth looked at him again and now Dean could read him. Could easily see the hope in his wide dark eyes. Dean nodded. "I'll make sure to close up on time so I can make it out."

Seth smiled, looking young and boyish in his happiness. "Right on. You'll have fun I promise."

Dean touched Seth, just a little bit, just on his arm. "I don't doubt it."

* * *

Dusk was approaching, the lights over the track showing brighter as the sun dropped over the horizon. There was a breeze, but it was still warm enough for Seth to feel a drop of sweat trickle down his back. His race suit did its job in protecting him, but it was hot. He looked at the clock hanging in the covered garage area where racers waited. 7:40. His race was up in twenty minutes. He put his ear buds in and turned up the volume on his phone. Seth hit play for his favorite song then closed his eyes. The drums and guitar blasted into his ears, pulsing into his brain and his blood stream, getting him hyped up for his race. He didn't care who was watching. He started banging his head and punching his fist in the air. Then he threw his head back and his arms up and roared, just fucking roared to the sky. The scream didn't let the energy out, it magnified it, sent it bouncing around his cells until his hands tingled with the urge to grip his bike's handlebars. He bounced on the balls of his feet and punched the air one more time. Yeah. He was about to win this race. He felt it. He bounced one last time before taking his ear buds out. When he turned around he jerked in surprise.

Dean stood and watched Seth go through a wild and screaming ritual. Somehow he managed to look intense instead of crazy and as he threw his fist into the air Dean shook his head. He didn't see how Seth managed to put this side of himself aside for so many hours each week. Regardless, the race hadn't even started yet and he was already glad he'd come. He liked seeing Seth's wild side and when he turned around he was even more glad to be there. Seth looked fucking ridiculously sexy in his bike suit. The black leather with pale green accents hugged his slender frame, tight on his thighs and abs. His hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail and his face was flushed with excitement. And of course Dean had checked out his perfect ass when Seth's back had been to him.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as Seth's eyes went wide when he turned and saw them standing there. He hadn't come by himself. He'd brought Layla, Antonio, and a few others that Seth had met at the bowling alley. He'd been determined that Seth was going to have a loud ass cheering section up in the stands tonight. But he hadn't invited Roman. He didn't want to hear his bullshit about leaving Seth alone. Seth came over laughing.

"What the shit, Dean? If I'd known you were bringing all these good people I would have worn my fancy suit." He shook hands with everyone and gave Layla a hug. Layla rubbed her palm over Seth's leather covered abs.

"I think you look just fine in this one. Don't you think so Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes and playfully grabbed a handful of Layla's long hair. He tugged her away, ignoring her squeals. "The threesome isn't happening Ms. Lay El. Let it go."

Seth laughed again with a slight blush on his face. Dean wasn't sure what was cool on this track so he didn't kiss Seth like he wanted to. He didn't give a shit, but he didn't want to cause any trouble for Seth. They looked over Seth's bike for a few minutes with him explaining about the race before they had to go to their seats. Seth grinned and waved at him one last time before he put on his helmet and wheeled his bike out to the track. Dean knew he'd made Seth happy. Yeah, he was glad he'd come.

Seth was even more hyped up as he sat on his bike at the start line. Dean had said he'd come, but turning around to see him standing there looking as good as ever in nothing more than jeans and a dark t-shirt had given him a deep feeling of happiness. And the fact that Dean had brought some of his friends with him to watch him race … that made him feel like things really were going somewhere between them. Seth looked at the bikers on either side of him and grinned to himself. They might as well head back to the garage. The way he was feeling he knew he was about to win this race. He focused himself as the starting light changed from red to yellow. When it turned green that emerald light seemed to echo in his head and his heart pulsed hard with a strong beat of adrenaline. He released the brake and took off, leaning tight over the handlebars. This win was his.

* * *

Seth was surrounded by fans. It was always fun after a race, especially if you'd won, to interact with the people who came out. There were the kids who wanted to be racers, the people who enjoyed the sport, and the gals and a few guys who wanted to flirt with him. He signed some programs and took pictures, even letting a few kids sit on his bike for their photo. He looked farther out and saw Dean and his group making their way towards him, but before they could get there the crowd parted to reveal one of his long time supporters. He held his hand out to the handsome dark haired man. "Mr. Del Rio. Thanks for coming out tonight. I hope you enjoyed the races."

Del Rio took his hand in both of his. "Seth, how many times do I have to tell you? Mr. Del Rio is so formal. Please, call me Alberto."

Seth nodded. "Alberto." He felt a little funny calling this man, who was both older and very wealthy, by his first name. Del Rio let his hand go, but his palm ran up his arm to his shoulder.

"You did great out there today, Seth. A clear win. I got here a little late but I knew immediately which racer was you. He nodded towards his Diavel. Such a beautiful and distinctive bike." Del Rio smiled, "And this ponytail flying behind you of course." Del Rio reached up and lightly tugged on his hair. "You should let me sponsor you, Seth. I can help get you into more and bigger races."

Seth appreciated the offer. And he was tempted to take him up on it. But he knew it wasn't just sponsorship Del Rio was interested in. He smiled and started to turn him down. But before he could Dean was there.

"Who is this?"

Seth blinked. Dean didn't congratulate him on his win, he just asked about Del Rio with clear hostility in his voice. He wasn't surprised when Dean read him this time, knowing his face had _what the fuck_ written all over it.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. He was being an asshole. "Seth, that was a great race. That was pretty fucking amazing to watch. I didn't know you could ride quite like that. But I guess I should have realized ..." He trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. Seth grinned and he could tell by the sparkle in his eyes that he'd caught what he meant. But neither of them addressed it since they were surrounded by pretty little mommies and their big eared kids. Seth just said thank you and Dean turned his attention back to the slick motherfucker who'd touched Seth so familiarly. "You the owner of this track?" The man smiled, adjusting the black silk scarf around his neck.

"No. I'm just a fan of motorcycle races. And of our big winner of course." He held his hand out. "Alberto Del Rio."

Dean stared hard for a moment. But then he realized he shouldn't be a dick to one of Seth's supporters. He accepted the hand and shook it quickly before letting go. "Nice to meet you."

"Si, mucho gusto."

An arrogant smile crept onto Del Rio's face as they held eye contact for a few seconds longer. Dean knew what that look meant, this Del Rio wanted to be more than just a fan of Seth's. His eyes narrowed and he was about to warn him off, eavesdropping kids be damned, when someone else joined the group.

"Damn, Seth. I almost had you on the last lap, but then you just took off after the final curve."

Seth laughed and reached out to shake the approaching man's hand. "That's cuz Dean got my bike tuned up right. Justin, this is Dean. Dean, Justin. He's my racing and sometimes running buddy."

Justin turned and looked at him. "So you're Dean Ambrose."

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked him over. He had dark hair and a beard like Seth, but he was shorter. Justin was good looking, but he didn't do anything for him. Besides, he'd detected a judgmental tone in that South African accent. He wondered what Seth had told him and wasn't at his friendliest as he finally responded. "Yeah, last I checked."

Justin gave him an appraising look, but didn't say anything else. He turned back to Seth.

"We're going to get something to eat, right man? I'm starving."

Seth patted his flat stomach. "Yeah, me too. Winning always makes me hungry," he said with a cocky little grin, making Justin roll his eyes.

Layla spoke up. "We can go to my pub. It'll be busy but I think I can make sure we get served quickly," she offered with a wink.

Everybody agreed, Seth showing surprise that Layla owned her own bar. The people who weren't part of their group started to leave as Seth started talking to Layla about her pub. Dean's hackles went up when Justin invited Del Rio, who was still standing there. He noticed Del Rio's eyes went to Seth looking him up and down before he smiled and said yes. Dean knew he didn't have any right to be jealous of someone interested in Seth since he wouldn't commit to being in a monogamous relationship with him. But he didn't give a fuck. He went up to Seth and wrapped his palm around the back of his neck.

"Let's go then. Seth, you ride with me."

Seth shook his head. "I've got my bike, man. Give me a few minutes to hook my mirrors and brake light back up and I'll just meet you there."

Dean squeezed Seth's neck slightly. "I'm in my truck and I brought tie downs. Ride with me." Seth looked like he wanted to say something, but after a brief pause he went ahead and nodded yes. Dean didn't bother to turn and look at Del Rio. He knew the other man was watching.

* * *

Seth was as neat as possible but he wolfed down his steak and fries. Their big group from the track had taken over several tables when they'd arrived at the pub, laughing and going over the races as they drank some amazing beers. But when the food had arrived he'd let the conversations flow over him. He was hungry and the food was good. After the last bite he raised his pint glass to Layla. "Tell your chef back there that was one of the best steaks I've ever had." He looked around, nodding his head to the beat of the live music playing. Infinity Pub was decorated in a cool mix of British flags, framed soccer jerseys and posters, and paintings of gentle-eyed Labradors. "I like this place."

Layla smiled with pride. "Thanks. I've owned it for a few years now. I love it, but I'm running into a few problems with licensing some of my products and things like that. It's a headache."

Dean spoke up. "Seth could help you there. He's a business law whiz when he's not winning motorcycle races."

Layla looked impressed and Seth turned to Dean in surprised pleasure at the compliment. Dean looked back at him, relaxed and full of self-confidence. Seth had just decided not to make a big deal of the remark when Layla laughed jokingly.

"Wow, Dean. You must be so proud of your boyfriend."

Seth saw the immediate change that came over Dean. He stiffened and his blue eyes lost their easy going sparkle.

"What are we in junior high? He's not my damn boyfriend."

Layla kept teasing him but Seth picked up his beer and gulped it down. Dean had tried to make it seem like he was joking, but Seth knew that he was serious. The thought of him as his boyfriend made Dean uncomfortable. Dean's immediate reaction to Layla's kidding made him angry. Or maybe hurt. He didn't know. And now Dean was refusing to look at him. Seth felt like an idiot for again falling into the trap of thinking they were getting somewhere in their relationship. He needed to get away for a moment. He excused himself to go and get another beer, waiving off Layla's offer to call over a server.

Del Rio came up to Seth where he waited at the bar. He'd been seated at a different table than Seth so they hadn't talked much. "I don't want to be intrusive, mi amigo. But this Dean, is he su novio?"

Seth laughed ruefully before he looked at Alberto to answer. "I wouldn't say that he's my boyfriend. But we are lovers."

Del Rio smiled slightly. "I see. I would try to entice you away from him, pero I can see it would be no use. You want him to be more to you."

Seth stared down at the glossy bar top. "Yeah I do. Too bad it will likely never happen." He took a drink of his beer and looked back at Del Rio. "And I don't think I'll wait too much longer for something I'll never have."

"Well if it doesn't happen, call me when you have that bad boy out of your system."

Seth looked away but Del Rio lightly touched his jaw and turned him back. "You will call, si?"

Seth nodded. "Yes, I'll call you."

Del Rio let him go and took several bills out of his wallet. "I'm going. I can feel your lover's eyes burning a hole in the back of my neck. I don't think he likes me being so close to you."

Seth looked and saw Dean was staring at them. He didn't even try to hide it by looking away when Seth caught him. Seth sighed and said good night to Del Rio before rejoining their group. The adrenaline of the race had worn off and now he was tired. Tired of having his emotions jerked around by Dean. He'd been riding so high after the disappointment of that morning, but Dean's swift rejection of their relationship undid all of it and sent him crashing back down. Dean's conflicting nature was driving him crazy. Jealous. Aloof. Passionate. Unavailable. He decided he didn't want to deal with it anymore that night.

"I think I'm gonna take off," he said to Dean.

Dean's eyes flicked to the door Del Rio had disappeared through minutes before. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired and I want to get some sleep."

Dean nodded and Seth said good bye to everyone, accepting a last round of congratulations on his win. It had been nice to hang out with his friends and Dean's, but he was definitely ready to be alone.

* * *

Out in the parking lot Seth was quiet as they walked to Dean's truck. When they were at his big Dodge Ram, Seth reached for one of the cords that held his bike secure.

"Leave your bike there. I'll take you home."

Seth started to say okay. But he knew if he let Dean drive him home that they would end up in bed together. And after that Seth would probably be frustrated as he again stood in the doorway and watched Dean's tail lights disappear into the night. "No, that's okay. I'm fine to ride." Surprisingly, Dean didn't try to change his mind, he just helped him get the Diavel off the truck. But then Dean set the kickstand on bike and pulled him between his warm body and the truck.

Dean cupped his cheek, his hand sliding into his hair. "You sure you don't want me to come with you? I thought you might want to celebrate your win tonight."

Seth didn't say anything, his belly jumping with sexual anticipation as he thought of the things Dean would do to his body. Dean moved in close to kiss him and he almost allowed it. But just when he felt Dean's warm breath brush across his lips he turned his face away. "I'm not in the mood." Dean pulled back and Seth looked at him. "I guess that means you'll probably find someone else to celebrate with, right?"

Dean stepped away, his expression hardening and a muscle ticking in his jaw. "What's wrong with you tonight?"

Seth pushed away from the truck and swung his leg over his bike. "What's wrong with me is that I wasn't fucking asleep this morning when you snuck out of bed. And it pisses me off that you have the nerve to be jealous of Del Rio when in your head we're nothing more than fuck buddies." He waited for Dean to say something, to give him a reason to think he saw more to their relationship. When he didn't, Seth started his bike and crammed his helmet on his head. He looked at Dean one last time but he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Seth cursed and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N:** What's up with all the mood changes? If I'm not exhausted after practice I'll post a quick little addition to this tonight.

**PS** I don't know if peroxide is actually good for cuts. But it's what I use when I take a tumble because it's what my Dad used when I was a skinny and always scraped up little tomboy. =)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: A little shortie to tide you over as I'll be busy for a bit with a derby bout this weekend and heading back to the classroom. I wrote this in professional development today. Ssssh! Don't rat me out.

* * *

Dean took a deep breath of the warm night air after Seth peeled out of the parking lot. He'd realized his comment had probably hurt Seth as soon as he'd said it. But he hadn't expected him to be that upset. Of course if he'd known Seth was awake that morning he might have expected that. Dean unlocked his truck and got in. Now that he knew Seth hadn't been asleep it made sense why he'd been so pissed. That didn't mean he wasn't pissed too. Maybe he'd been an asshole with his comment. But he didn't like the way Seth took off without discussing things with him first. And it made him wonder. If Seth was going to cut out when things didn't go the way he liked, then why should he bother even trying to get serious with him?

He stopped at a light and pulled out his phone. Seth had to be home by now and there was no point in wondering when he could just call and ask. The phone rang twice before Seth's still angry voice came over the line.

"Do you always take off like that when you've got a problem?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Don't give me that, Dean. You weren't exactly giving me a reason to stay."

"You didn't give me a chance." He heard Seth give a harsh laugh.

"You weren't going to. I could tell by the stubborn look on your face."

"Four days, Seth. Four fucking days. That's all it's been."

"What?" Seth asked again, this time sounding exasperated.

"Four days ago you said this was enough for you for now. That ain't true anymore? Were you expecting me to change that fast?"

"No, but…"

"But what? If you've got me on some deadline, you should at least have given me the fucking courtesy of letting me know my expiration date."

"I don't have you on a timeline, Dean. It just hurt the way you left the bed this morning after … after the way things went last night. I tried to let it go because it was awesome the way you came to the track tonight and I appreciated that. But you just outright denying we're together one minute and then being jealous of Del Rio the next … Shit, man you've got me fucking confused. If we're nothing more than friends who fuck, then why the hell are you jealous of Del Rio?"

Dean had to pull over to continue this conversation. He sat there listening to the quiet but deep rumble of the engine before he asked a question of his own. "Seth, did you ever stop to think this might be hard for me too?"

Now Seth sounded more confused than mad. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know why things have been different with you than they have been from the way I normally go about being with other people. But they are and it's not something I've dealt with for a long time. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Or shit, even what the right thing to do is. Yeah, I was a fucking coward to sneak out of the bed this morning. And yeah, Layla's comment made me uncomfortable and I didn't handle it right. But you could have fucking talked to me about it instead of taking off like that. And I told you how I was, Seth. You made the decision to stay with me. You can't expect me to go from that to boyfriend of the year overnight."

Seth was quiet on the other end of the line. Dean cursed under his breath. He could sense that Seth was still ticked off and realized he'd have to give a little more. "I was being a jealous asshole with that Del Rio guy. I admit it, because I don't just see us as fuck buddies." Dean stopped short of saying they were a couple. He still wasn't ready to make that commitment. But Seth didn't let that slide.

"What _do_ you see us as?"

Dean could have kicked himself. He really needed to start remembering he was dealing with a lawyer. He reminded him of their agreement. "It's only been four days, Seth." Seth was quiet again so Dean prodded him. "What's it gonna be, Seth? Is my time up? Should I assume the way you rode off tonight means I won't see you again? Or will you give me a chance to figure out what the hell I'm doing with you?"

Seth cursed. "Goddamnit, Dean. Why do you have to be so damn convincing?" A deep sigh came over the line. "No, you're time isn't up you silver tongued motherfucker."

Dean grinned and thumped his fist on the steering wheel. "So can I come over?"

"No, I really am tired and I know you'll have me up all night."

Dean rolled his eyes."And maybe you're punishing me for being an asshole?"

Seth laughed. "Maybe. Leaning toward hell yes. Come get me tomorrow and we'll go get IHOP."

Dean snorted. "Great we'll have make-up breakfast. Just what I was looking forward to," he said in a dry voice.

Seth laughed again. "Count yourself lucky you're even getting that."

* * *

**A/N**: Oh these little back and forth games you play …


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey there gals and guys! This chapter is dedicated to xmastreelights, whose absolute disdain at Seth's hard-on for Cross Fit cracks me up on Twitter on a regular basis. Repeat song was Peaches (yes, more Peaches) _Hit it Hard_. *Dancing and singing at my computer* _You want it bad? How bad?_

* * *

Seth stared at himself in the mirror. He wet his brush before he pulled the thick bristles through his hair, brushing it back from his face. Then he pulled it into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck, looping the end back through the elastic and making sure there weren't any strands free. When he was done he put the brush down and kept staring. But he wasn't really seeing himself. His brain was focused on Dean. He knew he was probably crazy to stay with him. But he just felt like Dean was close to finally taking that next step.

He remembered back to what Dean had told him when he'd confessed about his addictions_. I like to have sex and I like to keep things casual, no strings, and they're not the only one. If they're down with it, great. If they're not, it's no big deal, I just move on. _That's how Dean operated. Except with him. For whatever reason, Dean didn't move on from him. Whenever they argued and Seth tried to take a step back, Dean always found a way to make him stay. Yeah, Seth knew Dean was manipulating him. But the fact that he even bothered to do so told Seth that Dean did feel for him, whether he knew it or not. It just didn't make sense that Dean would go through the trouble of persuading him to stay and do things like bring his friends to his race if he only wanted sex. And the possessive comments Dean let slip while they were in bed. A shiver ran through Seth as he thought of Dean whispering in his ear_, __I__ won't let anybody else have you. I want you all to myself_. Seth suspected that was how Dean really felt, but something was holding him back. He'd told him that he didn't want anyone to get too attached and there had to be a reason for that. Seth was determined to get Dean to open up so he could figure out what it was.

Seth knew it wasn't going to be easy to get Dean to commit to him. And that he might end up getting hurt before he got what he wanted. But the advice DiBiase had given him at work applied here as well. He was willing to pay that price to have Dean. He had fun with Dean. He felt like he was more himself with him than he had ever been with anyone else he'd ever dated. And of course the attraction between them was explosive, the sex amazing. It'd be outright stupid of him to give that up without making an effort to make things work. The door bell rang ending that whole thought process.

He headed out to the living room and when he opened the door Dean was standing there, his hair as neat as it ever was since he'd driven his truck instead of riding his bike without a helmet. "Good morning," he said as he stepped back to let him in.

Dean grunted. "I can't believe you want to go eat this early in the morning."

Seth laughed and looked at his watch. "It's nine o'clock! That's not too early. Besides if we wait any longer the place will be packed with the church crowd." Dean took off his dark sunglasses and gave him look that clearly said that he wasn't buying Seth's argument. Seth shook his head at Dean's grumpiness and leaned forward, kissing him lightly. Dean kissed him back, his tongue coming out to tease his. His hand came up to the small of his back, pulling Seth against his body. Seth kept the kiss light, retreating and pulling back whenever Dean tried to deepen it. Dean's hand slid up his back and brushed against his bound hair. Seth knew he was about to release his ponytail from the elastic and he stepped out of his arms before he could.

Dean looked confused. "Is everything okay?"

Seth nodded, trying to look and sound calm and not show how affected he was by their kiss. "Yeah, I'm just hungry that's all." He grabbed his keys and opened the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Two hours later they were back at his townhouse. Seth flopped back on to the couch. "Damn, I'm full."

Dean sat down beside him. "That's what happens when you stuff yourself full of ten pounds of bacon."

Seth laughed and raised his shirt to rub his stomach. "Shut up. You're the one that told the server to bring me an extra plate of it."

A smile curled up the corner of Dean's mouth. "That's cuz I saw you about to go for mine." Dean reached out and lightly ran his fingertips over his belly. "Starting to realize I don't like to share," he said.

Seth let Dean's hand wander a little lower, arching up slightly into his touch. "You're greedy."

Dean smiled again. "Yep." He moved over closer to him on the couch but Seth stood up.

"I need to burn off all that syrup and fat. We should go workout." Dean looked at him suspiciously but Seth just gave him an innocent wide-eyed look in return. "We can go to my gym, it's close."

Dean sat there for a moment looking at him before he sighed and stood up too. "Where do you work out?"

Seth smiled and bounced on the balls of feet. "Cross Fit."

Dean's lip curled in disdain.

Seth stopped bouncing and frowned. "What's wrong with Cross Fit?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing, if you like working out in an overpriced sweat box with people who think they're in training to be Russian Olympians or some bullshit."

Seth's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? You're prejudiced against a fitness center? Then where do you workout?"

"At a local gym. No pretentious assholes on site."

Seth rolled his eyes. "That's like reverse snobbification or something. Well you and that chip on your shoulder can get over yourselves. We're going to Cross Fit. We can go to your gym next time." He looked at Dean's jeans. "But you're right about one thing, it's hot in there so you don't wanna wear jeans. I'll get you some shorts."

Seth headed back to his bedroom and grabbed a pair of shorts from his dresser. Dean was a little bigger than him, but the shorts were baggy and stretchy at the waist so it didn't matter. When he turned back around Dean was standing in the doorway. Seth hesitated for a second before he went over to him. "Did you want to change in here?"

Dean blinked, then kicked off his shoes. "Yeah, I can change in here."

"Let me help you," Seth said as he reached out to Dean's waist. He looked at Dean, their gazes locked as he unbuttoned his jeans before slowly tugging the zipper down. His fingers grazed over Dean's hardening shaft as he pushed the jeans off his hips. A muscle flexed in Dean's jaw, but Seth didn't say anything. He just dropped to his knees, pulling his pants the rest of the way off. He held the shorts up for Dean to step into, pulling them up with him as he stood again. His fingers again brushed over Dean's cock, his erection obvious as it pressed against the soft cotton of his boxers. But this time he made it clear that it hadn't been an accident, his fingers curling over the thick shaft before the shorts blocked his access. When they were in place he ran his fingers along the waist band. "Are you ready to go?"

Dean moved so swiftly he didn't have time to react. His arms wrapped around him, one at his waist, his other hand gripping the back of his neck. Dean pressed their bodies tight together and kissed him hard, his tongue deep in his mouth. Seth didn't return the embrace or touch Dean in any way. But he kissed him back, rubbing his body against Dean's, letting him feel that he was hard too. Dean groaned and nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away to look at him.

"Do you really want to go to the gym?"

Seth licked his lips. What he wanted to do was to fall back on the bed and let Dean fuck him till he couldn't move. But that didn't suit his plans for the day. "Yes, I need to go. I wasn't able to work out at all this week." Dean continued to hold him tightly for a long moment, that muscle flexing in his jaw, before he finally let him go.

"Okay, then. Let's go work out."

* * *

Dean ran his forearm across his brow to wipe the sweat away, keeping Seth in his line of vision. He wasn't sure what game Seth was playing, but he was definitely playing at something. All day Seth had been teasing him, egging him on. But every time he'd tried to get close he'd backed away. Was Seth punishing him for yesterday? It didn't seem like it. He wasn't getting a spiteful vibe off him, so he didn't think it was anything like that. He moved to the high bar to do some chin ups. All he could do was wait to see what Seth had going on in his head.

He was on his fourth rep when Seth came over and looked up at him.

"You're good at those. Doesn't look like you're straining at all."

Dean laughed and pulled himself up again. "I would show you that I can skin the cat, but I don't wanna show off. There's enough of that going on in here." Dean nearly fell from the bar as Seth reached up and traced his fingers over his stomach.

"I believe you can do it. You've got great definition here."

Dean hung there for a moment as Seth smiled up at him, his dark eyes sparkling and mischievous before he walked away. He managed to get out one more rep. But then Seth pulled the band from his hair and shook his head, setting his dark hair loose around his bare shoulders. Dean gave up and dropped to the ground as Seth bent over and grabbed a pair of dumbbells. The thin material of his shorts molded to the round curves of his ass as Seth squatted and started reps of triceps kickbacks. He just stood there and watched, not even realizing that someone had come up to his side until they spoke.

"Damn, man. I don't know whether to ask you if you're done with the bar or stand here with you and stare at that."

Dean looked to his left to see a muscle-bound thick necked freak staring at Seth. His hackles immediately went up. "I suggest you move along to the bar," he said in a hard voice. The guy turned to him and after seeing that he wasn't playing around he put up his hands and backed off. Dean watched the man walk away but he didn't look back. And when he got on the bar he faced away from Seth.

Dean turned back to Seth just in time to see him set the dumbbells back on the bottom of the rack, flinging his hair over his shoulders as he stood back up. That was it. It was time for them to get out of there before he embarrassed himself with a very obvious erection. He went over to Seth, getting close in his personal space.

"Are you done?"

Seth ran his hand through his damp hair. "I was gonna do a little more, but if you're ready to go we can cut out."

Dean nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go."

As they headed out to his truck, Seth walked close to him bumping his shoulder.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Dean went to his side and got in before he answered. "Guess not. Not as many hipsters as I expected. And they didn't have a juice bar, so that's a plus in their favor."

Seth laughed. "Lemme guess. Rather than a juice bar you'd prefer it if they had rusty old water fountains with barely enough pressure to get the lukewarm water to come out."

Dean laughed too. "Not quite." But then he tensed as Seth snapped off his seat belt and propped his elbow on the center console so he could lean closer to him.

"I liked working out with you Dean. You looked fucking hot doing those chin ups."

"Is that why you thought it was a good idea to touch me like that in there?"

Seth rubbed his hand over his stomach just like he had in the gym. Dean fought to keep his eyes on the road as his little finger slipped into his shorts, grazing his pelvis.

"You don't want me to touch you?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah I do. Just maybe not like that in front of people. I was about to pop a tent for everybody to camp under."

Seth laughed and Dean clenched the steering wheel tight as his warm breath blew over his ear. "For a bad boy, you sure are modest."

"I never said I was a bad boy."

Dean was already semi-hard and he stiffened even further when Seth's tongue traced over his ear and another finger inched inside his shorts.

"You don't have to say it. It's pretty obvious." His entire hand was in his shorts now, trailing up and down his cock. "What about here, Dean?" Seth wrapped his hand around his shaft. "It's just us in here. Can I touch you now?"

Dean cursed as Seth squeezed him. "_Fuck_. Seth, I'm driving.

Seth started stroking him slowly. "So? We're almost to my place; just keep your eyes on the road."

Dean kept his grip tight on the steering wheel and pressed the pedal down a little further, edging past the speed limit. He cursed again and speed up even more as Seth started stroking him faster, his lips trailing down to kiss his neck. He was forced to stop at a red light and Seth raised his head to kiss him. Dean was breathing hard as he kissed him back, keeping his eyes on the light so he'd see when it changed to green. It seemed to stay red forever which meant he got to enjoy Seth's kiss longer, but he needed it to change so he could get him home and get inside him. The light finally flashed to green just as he started pumping his hips up into Seth's fist and he jammed his foot onto the gas too hard, sending the truck surging through the intersection. Seth pulled back from their kiss and Dean got his speed under control.

"Almost there," Seth said still stroking him swiftly.

Dean grit his teeth. He knew Seth was talking about getting to his house, but he might as well have been talking about him. _He_ was almost there, ready to come in Seth's fist, when he took his hand out of his shorts. "Christ, Seth. What are you doing?"

"You're about to pass my house."

Dean hit the brakes and turned sharply into Seth's driveway.

"Pull into my garage."

Dean gave a strained laugh, his cock still throbbing. "Is that some sort of porn star talk?"

Seth snorted. "I didn't think of that." He reached into his drawstring backpack and took out a remote. He pushed the button and the garage attached to the side of his townhouse opened. "Pull into _this_ garage."

Dean stepped on the gas and the big truck shot forward into the small garage next to Seth's bike, coming to an abrupt stop a hairsbreadth from the wall. He slammed the gear into park and turned to him. "You've been teasing me all fucking day. In the house. Now."

Seth shook his head. "Not yet. Tell me one thing first."

"What?"

"Why are you so defensive about stuff like your bike and what gym you go to?"

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "You're asking me that now?"

"Yep. I want you to open up to me, even if it's just a little bit." He tugged at Dean's shorts. "I'd be willing to show my appreciation."

Dean cleared his throat and stared out the windshield. He didn't really mind sharing this, especially if it got him what he wanted, which was Seth naked underneath him. "I grew up poor. And I came pretty close to being nothing more than a junkie. I uh… it seemed like I had nothing but people looking down on me, the judge who sentenced me after my assault charge, the counselor who wanted me to find my happy place, the banker who practically laughed when I walked in asking for a loan to start my shop." He sneered a little bit as he thought back to that fat fuck telling him he was too much of a risk for a loan. "I fucking hate people like that." Dean shrugged. "I like the stuff I have and I know that I work my ass off in that shop to get it. But I know those assholes and everybody else like them are still fucking judging me. Always looking at me and assuming I'm nothing more than a loser."

Seth had guessed it was something like that. Still, Dean was so confident, cocky even, that he was surprised to hear that he had those thoughts in his head after all this time. He lightly bumped his forehead against Dean's jaw to get him to look at him. When he did Seth smiled. "You know that's all bullshit, right? They're busy being judgey assholes to somebody else while you're out doing your thing on that sexy ass bike of yours. Fuck them." Dean shook his head. He didn't laugh out loud, but it was dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah, fuck them."

Seth grinned and went to hold up his end of their bargain. He tugged at Dean's shorts again, Dean lifting his hips so that he could pull them down to mid-thigh. Dean's thick erection sprang free and without any hesitation Seth leaned over and sucked him into his mouth.

Dean groaned as Seth took his cock deep into his throat again and again. Before he completely lost his mind he remembered to turn the truck off and roll the windows down before they passed out from carbon monoxide poisoning. Once that was done he leaned back against the bucket seat and gave himself up to the pleasure of Seth sucking him off. Seth worked him good, his head moving slowly up and down, his hot mouth sliding over his shaft. Dean's hips jerked forward as Seth blew a warm breath over his cockhead, before he licked over the tip. Then he took him deep again, moaning, the sound vibrating up and down his shaft. Dean cursed softly, torn between wanting this to continue and wanting it to stop so he could fuck Seth like he'd wanted to do since last night. Just then, Seth sat back up and Dean looked at him, taking in his flushed face and swollen lips.

"Goddamn that pretty mouth. Come here." He tangled his fingers in Seth's hair and pulled him forward. Their lips met in a rough, hot kiss. He tried to ignore the streak of possessiveness that ran through him as he tasted himself in Seth's mouth. But his fingers clenched tight on Seth, pulling him even closer against him. He wanted to yank him over into his lap but the steering wheel and center console didn't give them enough room for that. He groaned in frustration. He was aching, feeling like he'd been aroused for hours.

Seth broke away from him. "Now we can go." He scooted over to the passenger side door and got out of the truck.

Dean stumbled out of his door, awkwardly pulling up his shorts over his erection as he followed Seth out of the garage. Once they were in the kitchen Seth stopped and turned to face him. "Goddamnit, Seth. You'd better not have another reason to put this off."

Seth grinned before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. Then he reached into his shorts pocket and pulled something out. He held it up in front of his face and Dean saw that it was a condom. He stalked forward.

"You've had that on you all this time." Seth nodded, his dark eyes gleaming wickedly. "You got me all worked up on purpose." Seth nodded again. "So you're not surprised that I'm about to fuck you right here on this kitchen floor."

Seth didn't say anything; he just put the condom packet up to his mouth and tore it open with his teeth.

Dean practically growled and took the condom from him. He yanked Seth into his arms, kissing him hard. He roughly pushed Seth's shorts down, immediately grasping his shaft and stroking him. Seth gasped and wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing his hips forward. After a few moments of furious kissing and stroking, Dean knocked Seth's arms aside. He quickly pulled his own shirt over his head then kicked his shoes off and pushed his shorts down. He stared at Seth, saw his chest heaving as he stared back, watching him roll the condom on.

When he was covered Dean reached out for Seth, kissing him once more before he pushed him down to his knees. Seth looked up at him before he leaned forward and sucked him back into his mouth. Dean inhaled sharply, his body tense as he stared down at the beautiful man on his knees before him, his tongue coming out to lave his sheathed cock, getting him nice and wet. Barely a minute had passed when he pushed Seth off him and went to the ground too. He spun Seth around so that his back was to him and shoved him down hard. Seth's hands flew out and he caught himself so that he was on all fours. Dean sucked two fingers into his mouth, ready to prepare Seth for his entry. But then Seth started to crawl forward. Dean growled and grabbed him by the hips, yanking him back.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Seth edged his fingers to his shorts. "Lube," he said taking a bottle of lubricant from his pocket.

Dean glared at him, but he took the small bottle of the stuff. He quickly dripped some over his fingers and on Seth's entrance. Dean slid a finger inside him, biting his lip at the warmth that gripped him so tightly. Thinking that Seth was trying to get away from him had made him angry, his blood pumping thick and hot. He'd felt like he would chase Seth down if he had to just to get inside him. He wasn't waiting any more. With no more preparation that that single lubed finger Dean fit his cock to Seth's entrance and pushed inside. He went as slow as he was able, but Seth still groaned in discomfort. He was calling himself an asshole even as he thought it, but right then he didn't care if it hurt. He moved his hips back and forth, working his cock in deeper.

"You'd better try and relax, Seth. Because you've got me so goddamn worked up there's no way fucking way I'm stopping."

Seth turned and looked at him over his shoulder, his pretty dark eyes as sultry as he'd ever seen them. He didn't tell him to stop. He just whispered one word. "Harder."

Dean cursed, digging his fingers deep into the hollows of Seth's hips, pulling him back to meet every single one of his pounding thrusts. Seth threw back his head, moaning and rocking his body back and forth in perfect rhythm with him. He groaned low in his chest, his skin tight, loving the way he fit so snugly inside Seth's ass. His gaze landed on the dark curls sliding across Seth's back. He was reaching for them, ready to pull on that long hair when suddenly Seth pulled forward, out of his hold and separating their bodies. Again Dean was angry, angry that he wasn't inside Seth. That he wasn't deep in him feeling that amazing friction on his shaft. "What the fuck?" he snapped.

Seth rose up on his knees and turned to face Dean. He'd been priming Dean all day for the gamble he was about to take. He'd either get what he wanted, or push Dean away from him for good. Seth set his hands on Dean's chest and gave a shove of his own. "Lie down."

Dean's eyes narrowed, but he followed his direction, lying down on his back on the kitchen floor. Seth straddled his waist, rubbing their cocks together a few times before he rose up and slid down onto Dean's shaft. Dean blew out a harsh breath, his hands landing on his hips to push him up and pull him back down, controlling the pace. But Seth grabbed his hands, yanking them off his hips. Dean's mouth opened, clearly ready to protest. Seth leaned forward and kissed him, stopping whatever he was about to say. He brought Dean's hands up over his head, holding them down. Dean cursed and tried to pull away but Seth used his own strength to slap his wrists back down to the floor. He looked down into those blue eyes watching him with a mix of anger and lust.

"How long are you gonna wait, Dean?"

A frown creased Dean's brow. "What?"

"How long are you gonna wait until you admit you don't want anybody but me?" Seth squeezed his thighs against Dean's sides and started moving slowly up and down on his cock. "When you finally do, you can have me the way you want me. You can fuck me with nothing on you, just your bare cock sliding deep, coming inside me." Dean's eyes closed and he thrust up hard into him, but Seth maintained his slow pace. "I know how bad you want that. I bet you think about it all the time, don't you?" Dean's jaw was clenched tight, his lips barely moving as he answered.

"Yes, goddamnit. You know I fucking think about that."

Seth leaned down and whispered into his ear. "I've never let anyone come inside me before, Dean. You'll be the first. Unless you wait too long." Seth increased his speed, his breath coming faster while he felt the tension grow in Dean's body. "I won't wait for you forever. I'll fucking leave you and find someone brave enough to commit to me." He moaned into Dean's ear as he pushed up hard into him once more. But he didn't get distracted from what he was saying. "Maybe it'll be Del Rio who gets to fuck me and come inside me, Dean. Not you. Is that what you want?"

Dean snatched his hands free and rolled them so that he was on top. He grabbed tight handfuls of his hair, tight enough to make his eyes water. "Shut up," he hissed. "Stop fucking pushing me."

Seth stared up into those intense blue eyes. "I'm not pushing you. I'm just telling the truth." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "Now _you_ shut up and make me come."

Dean groaned and leaned down, burying his face in his neck. He started thrusting into him hard and fast, so deep he was brushing against that sensitive spot inside him with each stroke. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, ignoring the cold hard floor against his back. He was already feeling like he was about to come when Dean's hand slipped between them and grasped his shaft, pumping him in time to his thrusts. That pushed him right past feeling like he was about to come, to feeling his orgasm rising hot and fast up his shaft. He gasped, digging his fingers into Dean's back. "Dean, I'm about to come!"

Dean moved even faster, his hand keeping pace. Dean mumbled his name into his neck, but he couldn't hear what he said after that, just felt his warm breath soaking into his skin as he spoke. Dean lifted his head slightly and met his eyes, the blue burning bright with passion. "Seth…" He didn't say anything else. He just shook his head.

Seth squeezed his inner muscles around the thick cock pushing inside him and pulled Dean back down against him. Dean kissed him roughly, his tongue sliding into his mouth to master his. His hand gripped his shoulder tightly, keeping him from sliding across the floor from the force of his thrusts. Seth relaxed and let Dean have that power over him, let Dean ride him at a furious pace until their shouts echoed across the kitchen as they came.

* * *

Seth pulled his shorts up, watching Dean who was dressing quietly a few steps away. "You should probably go."

Dean's head whipped around to look at him, his expression half angry – half confused. "Seth, what the fuck?"

Seth shrugged. "I've got some stuff to do to get ready for work tomorrow. And you've got some thinking to do, am I right?"

"Goddamnit, Seth-."

Seth raised his hand cutting him off. "You asked me last night if I was putting you on a deadline. Well the answer is yes. Two weeks, Dean. I'm giving you two weeks to decide if you want to be with me and me only. That's plenty of time for you to get your shit together and decide what you want." He shook his head. "I won't be one of many."

He forced himself to look at Dean. All the confusion was gone from his face, now he looked furious. Seth knew it was because he was backing him into a corner. Again he hoped his gamble would turn out the way he hoped. He caved a little bit from what he'd originally planned to say. "We can still hang out and be together like we have been up to this point. Nothing has to change there. But at the end of two weeks I want an answer. Either you're with me, or you're not."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Well lookit there! Seth can manipulate with sex too. Tell me what you think of his little plan. Sneaky? Smart? Dumb?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** A quick update for your three-day weekend holiday pleasure. Unless you have to work or don't celebrate Labor Day. Then it's just regular old reading. =) Repeat song Metric, _Torture Me_.

* * *

Dean backed his truck out of Seth's driveway after being kicked out of his house. He drove away slowly, feeling off-kilter. Seth had caught him completely off guard today. He'd thought … he'd thought that from their discussion last night that Seth was fine. Having him fuck with his head like that during sex and then throwing down that ultimatum had been the last thing he expected to happen. Two weeks. Seth was giving him two weeks to either commit or move on.

He should have known something like this was going to happen eventually. He was a complete fucking idiot to think that he could hang out with someone, having sex on a regular basis without them wanting something more. But he'd been the one to ask Seth to stop thinking and just be with him. He'd gone into it thinking that he would just have frequent sex with someone he was insanely attracted to. It hadn't occurred to him that things between them would go past only physical so damn fast.

He'd wanted sex from Seth today and after hours of teasing he got it. But Seth's game had him so crazy, so desperate that he'd been an easy mark for the images that he put in his head. Thinking of fucking Seth bare was already becoming an obsession. Having Seth taunt him with it while they were having sex … telling him that he could come inside him. _Christ_. Dean's fist clenched tight on the steering wheel. He'd never been too bothered by the fact that having numerous sexual partners required that he always use a condom. But with Seth it was just one more thing that was different. Just like Seth said, he _wanted_ to slide deep inside him with nothing between them. He didn't want to give that up to someone else. The threat of Seth leaving him for Del Rio or anybody had made his heart beat hard with equal parts anger and fear. He'd been worked up enough that he'd whispered against Seth's neck, asking him not to leave him. Thankfully, Seth hadn't heard him and afterwards he'd calmed down and didn't mention it.

He sped up to go through an intersection, just beating a red light. He didn't know what the fuck to do. Obviously he liked Seth and for more than just sex. He wasn't so thick that he didn't realize that he wouldn't have gone this far with Seth if he _didn't_ want to be with him. But he was the way he was because he'd been the reason his previous two relationships ended so disastrously. He had to admit that he liked not being tied down to anyone. Was he willing to give up that lifestyle to be with Seth? Could he even trust himself to be with him, or would he just ruin someone else's life?

* * *

It had been almost a week since he'd told Dean to make up his mind. And he hadn't heard from him since. Seth jogged in place at the curb, waiting for the light to change.

Dean had been pissed when he'd left, but Seth didn't think he was mad enough to blow him off entirely. It bothered him that Dean hadn't called him, but this time he wasn't at all tempted to call. The little light up man gave him the go ahead to cross and he splashed down into the wet street.

He was going to let Dean do whatever thinking he needed to do without influencing him. And if that meant that Dean decided to move on then he'd just have to accept that. That wasn't what he wanted of course, but he couldn't make Dean be in a relationship with him. And he'd be damned if he was going to continue on the way they were in this confusing non-relationship where he didn't know if Dean was off fucking someone else whenever he felt like it. He just really thought things could be good between them if Dean would open up and let go. So he wanted his phone to ring with Dean's call, but each day that passed without that number lighting up his phone made him less hopeful it was going to happen.

He blew out a frustrated breath as he turned for home. His phone hadn't been completely silent. There'd been several calls all of which he'd ignored. That part of his life was over. And even if Dean never gave him the answer he wanted he wouldn't be going there again.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar at Layla's place. He'd needed to get out of the house. All he could think about the past few days was Seth. The smile on his face when he'd turned and seen him at the race track. How amazing he'd been the night he'd lost his cool after Khristy's visit. His wide-eyed look of hope and apprehension when he'd told him to stop thinking and just be with him. Dean sighed. They'd grown close because _he_ had been the one to push for it from the beginning. And right now he missed being with Seth. He took a long drink of his beer. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and opened up his contacts.

* * *

Seth followed Dean into Infinity Pub. They'd just come from watching a minor league baseball game. It had been a cool and overcast day but he was still looking forward to a cold beer. They waved at Layla, Seth laughing when she blew him a kiss. But the place was packed and she was working the bar so they didn't try to strike up a conversation. Dean tugged on his ponytail.

"Go get us a table. I'll grab us some beers."

Seth nodded and walked off smiling. There were only three days left in his ultimatum to Dean. He hadn't given him an answer yet. But he was feeling pretty confident that when he did, it would be the one he wanted to hear. They'd been hanging together again, just like before, their sex life just as intense. They hadn't discussed what would happen when time was up. Seth didn't know if that was the right move or not.

He sat down at an empty booth and pulled out his phone to check the MLB scores while he waited. Seth looked up from his phone with a smile as someone slid into the seat across from him. He assumed it was Dean. It wasn't. It was his ex, Byron Saxton. Seth was beyond surprised. "What are you doing here?" As usual, Byron ignored him.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

Seth was immediately irritated. Same old Byron. The man was good looking, a thin black beard framing the flawless chocolate brown skin of his face. And he managed not look out of place in Infinity's laid back atmosphere even though he was dressed in a neat suit and silk tie. But this conversation had already started off just like nearly every other one they'd had before they broke up. Byron was blowing off anything that he didn't want to hear, only concerned with what he wanted. Seth answered him just to move the conversation along and hopefully get rid of him.

"Because I told you I don't have anything to say to you. We're done and have been for months. There's no need to keep hashing it out."

Byron soffed. "We're not _hashing_ anything out, Seth. I just want to discuss things with you, see if we can work it out. We had a good partnership I thought."

Seth rolled his eyes. It sounded like Byron was talking about a business partnership gone sour instead of a relationship. Before he could answer, however, a shadow fell across the table. It was Dean, back with their beers.

"Who is this?" he asked in a low voice.

Byron glanced up at Dean, taking in his faded jeans and t-shirt. He immediately dismissed him. "Get lost we're talking."

Seth froze. He saw Dean's hands clench on the glass bottles in his fists. Instinctively he took them from him and set them out of reach on the far side of the table. Dean's hand came up to his ponytail, stroking it lightly. Byron's face tightened as he picked up on the implications of Dean touching him so familiarly.

"Seth?"

Seth cleared his throat. "This is Byron. He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Is that right? And why is he here right now?"

"I don't know. I've told him I don't have anything to say to him."

Dean spoke to Byron this time. "You want me to leave. Seth wants you to leave. I'll give you one guess who's gonna get their way."

Byron's straightened up, anger clear in his face. "Listen here, buddy. Don't even think about threatening me. You might be tough in whatever _hood_ you run around in but…" Byron stood up revealing the fact that although he was dressed in a tailored suit he was fit and hard with muscle. "You don't want to mess with me."

But that didn't deter Dean. Instead he smiled and got up in Byron's face. "You wanna see if might makes right? Well then let's go. Step up on to the plate and take this ass kickin' I'm about to hand you." He flicked Byron's tie. "I'll try not to get blood on your fancy Brooks Brothers suit."

Byron looked Dean up and down with a sneer. "Spoken just like trash." His black eyes flicked to Seth. "I can't believe you let this loser touch you with all the filth he must have under his nails. You need to come to your senses and come back to me where you belong."

Seth's eyes shot to Dean's face. Byron might not have moved, but he'd just squarely knocked that chip off of Dean's shoulder. Dean's arm pulled back and Seth flew out of his chair, grabbing his fist before it could snap forward into Byron's smug face.

"Dean, don't! He's a lawyer for fuck's sake. He'll press charges and probably sue you."

Dean held there for a moment, every muscle in his body tight as he glared at Byron. Seth brought his other hand up, resting it on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, don't do this."

Dean finally lowered his arm and turned to look at him. Anger was shining bright in his eyes, but when he spoke, Seth knew that soon it would turn to something else.

"Let's go."

Seth swallowed hard and nodded. He looked at Layla behind the bar and gave her a quick shake of his head, letting her know everything was alright. Dean gripped his hand and started walking, Seth following without question. But then Byron grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute! I'm not letting you leave with this guy. He's clearly violent."

Dean spun around, immediately ready to go after Byron again. Seth managed to yank his arm away and hold Dean back at the same time. "Fucking listen to me, Byron! It's over. I don't want you. Don't want to talk to you, see you, nothing! Now leave me the fuck alone."

Byron finally looked like he caught a fucking hint and didn't try to stop them from leaving this time. They left the pub and walked out into the cool night.

* * *

It was quiet as they rode along in Dean's truck. The stereo wasn't on. Neither of them talked. There was only the sound of the low growl of the engine and tires whooshing on the road. Seth nerves were stretched tight, wondering what would happen between them when they reached his house. But they didn't make it there. Dean pulled onto a small side street and stopped the truck. Seth looked at him in confusion. "Why did you st-?"

"Be quiet." Dean snapped. Then he got out and walked around to his side. When he opened the door, Seth tried again.

"Dean, what's going on?"

"Get out of the truck, Seth."

Seth looked at Dean. His mouth was pursed and his jawline hard with tension. He was clearly still bothered about the incident with Byron and Seth figured they were about to talk about it. He stepped out onto the pavement. Dean pulled him out of the way to close the door behind him. Then without any warning he pushed him up against it. His fingers slid into his hair to grip his head, pressing tightly as Dean started kissing him. Seth was surprised but he kissed him back, until Dean's hand left his hair and trailed down to his jeans. Seth managed to break away from their kiss just as his zipper went down.

"Are you crazy? Someone could drive down this street at any minute." Seth heard Dean's zipper go down next.

"Don't care. Either this happens now or I go back to Layla's and kick lawyer boyfriend's ass."

Seth's mouth dropped open but Dean didn't blink.

"Tick tock, Seth. Make your decision quick."

"Dean, just forget about what Byron said, you know you're better than-."

Dean cut him off again. "Fuck that. I could give a rat's ass what he said about me." He pressed forward and kissed him hard. "But that motherfucker should know better than to even think about making a move on what's mine."

"I'm yours? Have you made your decision?"

That muscle flexed in Dean's jaw. "No," he answered shortly and without any explanation.

"Then you're not making any sense, Dean. Either you're with me or you're not. Why is that so hard?"

Dean's response was a low hiss in the night. "I don't have to make sense! You _are_ mine, goddamnit. That lawyer, that oil tycoon or whatever the fuck he is, and everybody else thinking they can have you can go fuck themselves."

Seth wanted to curse with frustration at them both. Dean was stalling, why he didn't know. And when it came right down to it, he was afraid to push him to find out why.

Dean tilted his head back, staring into his eyes. "Tell me you're mine."

"Dean, don't. This isn't fair."

The wind rustled the leaves in the tree over their heads as Dean brushed his lips over his. He spoke in a husky whisper, his breath warm against his cheek. "Tell me, Seth. You know you want to."

Seth didn't say anything but he sucked in a tight breath as Dean started moving against him.

"Just say it, baby."

Seth felt himself giving in, but he tried one last time to resist. He put his hands on Dean's chest, not quite pushing him back, but keeping him from getting any closer. He shook his head as much as Dean's tight grip on him would allow. "Dean, you're asking too much from me and not giving me anything in return. No assurances, nothing. There's only three days left and you still can't tell me your decision. You just … you're just asking too much from me right now."

Dean kept moving on him. "I'm not. Two little words. That's all." He gave him another soft kiss. "Say it, Seth. I need you to say it."

Then he kissed him again. Kissed him so deep and with so much passion that he couldn't think straight. And Seth crumbled. Crumbled under the onslaught of that kiss. Crumbled under the pressure of their bodies moving together. Succumbed to the persuasion of that seductive voice in the warm night. When Dean put a breath of space between their lips he looked up at him and gave him what he wanted. "I'm yours."

Dean smiled that sexy half-grin of his. "I know it."

Then Dean was kissing him yet again. Their hips started moving in unison, thrusting and grinding against each other. Their cocks were hard and soon both were flowing with pre-cum giving them the slick slide they desired. Seth forgot that he was outside in the open up against the side of a truck. All he cared about was the way Dean groaned into his mouth. All he wanted to feel were Dean's hands as they left his hair to travel down to his ass, squeezing him and pulling their bodies even closer together. All that mattered was how solid and warm Dean felt pressed so tight against him.

Seth brought a leg up to wrap around Dean's waist. Dean started pumping his hips even faster and Seth felt his release against his skin, the hot liquid spilling onto their bellies and down both their shafts. Seth dug his fingers into his lover's back his name coming from him on a soft moan. "_Dean_."

Dean's tongue curled around his ear, making him shiver. "Don't worry. You'll get to come too." Dean slipped his hand between them and Seth felt it sliding and rubbing along their shafts. When he pulled his hand back, Seth caught a glimpse of two fingers glistening in the moonlight before his hand went behind him, slipping into his jeans. Seth moaned, his head arching back against the truck window as a finger, slick with cum, pushed inside him. Dean started moving his hips again, his still hard shaft pressing against Seth's.

"You see, Seth. If you weren't mine you wouldn't let me cum all over you in the middle of a fucking street." Dean's finger kept thrusting inside him, making him roll his hips back into his touch. "You wouldn't let me finger your ass where anybody could look out their windows and see if you weren't mine." Dean licked and bit at his neck, his next words whispered against the skin of his throat. "You wouldn't let me get even the smallest amount of my cum inside you…" he slid another finger inside him. "… if you weren't mine."

Seth groaned trying not to acknowledge to himself the truth of Dean's words. But Dean was Dean, and he knew how to work him. Dean circled his hips tight and hard against him and his fingers pushed in deep until they were rubbing against that spot that drove him crazy. And just when Seth was right at the edge of his orgasm he whispered in his ear, "Tell me who you belong to, Seth."

Seth groaned, unable to stop himself from again giving Dean what he wanted, telling him that he was his. Dean licked his mouth and kept stroking his fingers over that sensitive spot until he was coming in sweet pulsing waves, Dean's lips on his in a fierce kiss, keeping his moans and cries from ringing out into the night.

Seth collapsed back against the side of the truck as Dean pressed hard kisses to his face and neck. "Fuck everything else. You're mine, Seth."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Sounds pretty promising, yeah?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Today's update brought to you by this morning's silliness on Tumblr. =) Oddly, I wrote this in silence. Sorta like I was forcing myself to be awkward and uncomfortable, just like this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Seth stared straight ahead as Dean pulled into his driveway. "Are you coming in?"

Dean was quiet as he stared through the windshield too. "If I do, you know what I'm going to want."

Seth cleared his throat. "I know."

Dean turned and so did he. When they made eye contact, Seth saw how intense his gaze was, even in the dim light of the truck cab.

"Do you? I don't think you understand how I'm feeling right now."

Seth raised his chin. "I haven't said no yet, have I?"

Dean cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb across his mouth in a hard, slightly frightening caress. "No. You haven't."

Seth watched as Dean took his hand away. He moved slowly and deliberately. He put the truck in park. Turned off the key. Opened the car door. Seth blinked as the dome light came on. A shiver chased down his back as Dean looked at him once more, the expression on his face tense and almost … threatening.

"Let's go."

Seth swallowed nervously and got out of the truck. Dean didn't say anything else as they walked to his front door. Or into his house. Or across his living room. He started to go into the kitchen to get them something to drink since they hadn't had their beers at Infinity, but Dean's hand landed on his hip, turning him towards the hall that lead back to his bedroom. Seth obeyed the light touch. Dean's hand dropped away once he did. But he was walking so close behind him and still so silent that Seth's skin prickled and his belly jumped with nervous anticipation.

This mood that Dean was in was different. For once Seth was able to read him instead of the other way around. He could almost scent the aggression and need coming off him. Even without seeing him he could tell that Dean hadn't gotten over whatever was driving him to stake his claim on him. He didn't mind that, would be happy to be claimed by the other man. As long as he committed to him as well.

They entered his bedroom. Seth stopped and kicked off his shoes when he reached the foot of his bed. But he still didn't turn around. He was almost afraid to. Dean grasped the hem of his t-shirt and tugged it over his head. He heard the sounds of Dean taking off his own shirt and shoes but he didn't undress either of them any further. His voice when he finally spoke was quiet, yet still forceful.

"Get on the bed."

Seth crawled on to the bed and started to lie down. But Dean grabbed him by the waist of his jeans and pulled him back up.

"No. Stay on your knees."

The bed dipped as Dean got on the bed behind him. One strong arm came around his waist in a hard embrace, while the other slid up his chest, Dean's hand wrapping around his throat.

"You're so gorgeous, Seth." Dean buried his face in his hair and inhaled sharply. "And this soft, soft hair."

Seth didn't say thank you. It didn't sound like Dean was complimenting him. He sounded angry, like he was blaming him for something.

"I can't stay away from you." His fingers tightened on his neck briefly before they trailed down to his jeans. "I should have just fucked you on my garage floor like I wanted when you drove in to ask me out in that goddamn proper way of yours."

Dean got his jeans open, his hand working inside to free his cock. Seth moaned as Dean started stroking him and just barely caught his whisper.

"Maybe then this wouldn't have gone so far."

Seth didn't know what to say to that. So he just concentrated on the feeling of Dean's warm hand sliding up and down his shaft, pushing his hips forward to increase the friction. Dean lifted his face from his hair.

"Turn around and kiss me."

Seth turned his head to kiss Dean over his shoulder, hips still rocking forward into his fist. Seth heard the crinkle of Dean taking a condom from his pocket. Heard the zip and rustle of him opening his jeans and pushing them down. But he didn't hear the condom packet being opened. Dean tugged his jeans down to mid-thigh, baring his ass. Seth rocked back now, grinding his ass against Dean's naked cock. The rigid heat of it against his skin made him moan and Dean hissed, pressing against him.

"I feel like I'm in a fucking battle with you and these damn condoms."

Seth understood what he meant. They'd come to represent something much more than just safe sex between the two of them. As long as Dean continued to use them he was letting Seth know that he wasn't committed to him.

Dean kept grinding against him. He brushed his lips up his neck to whisper in his ear. "Why won't you just let me?"

Seth exhaled on a shaky breath. "I can't, Dean. I need to trust that you're not with anyone else before I can…" Seth gasped and dropped his head back against Dean's shoulder as he squeezed his cock hard. He struggled to finish his sentence while Dean kept squeezing and pumping him. "Before I can allow you … us … to have sex like that."

Dean pushed his shaft between his cheeks, sliding and rubbing between them just like the first night this had become an issue. Dean grabbed his hip, pulling their bodies tight together. He almost, _almost_ teased the tip of his cock inside him. "Are you sure, Seth? I think you want it just as much as I do."

Seth was shaking now. Dean was right, he did want to feel his lover bare inside him. But he wasn't going to give in to Dean on anything else tonight. He could resist that voice. Dean squeezed his balls, reminding him that he hadn't answered yet.

"Are you sure, Seth?"

"Oh god… Yes, I'm sure."

"Sure about what, Seth? Be clear so I know what you want."

Seth fingers curled into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he strained not to push back onto Dean. The way he kept saying his name was driving him crazy. "You know what I mean. The condoms stay." He found the strength to look at Dean over his shoulder and put some conviction in his voice. "Until you make up your goddamn mind."

Dean's arms left his body and Seth immediately missed his touch. He thought for a split second that Dean was angry at his refusal, angry enough to leave. But Dean didn't leave him. Instead he slowly ripped the condom open and rolled it on. He asked for lube and Seth hurriedly retrieved it from his nightstand. Dean took it from him in silence, preparing himself, then slid a slick finger inside him to prepare him as well. Seth gasped as Dean teased over the spot that sent sparks of pleasure trilling all the way down to his fingertips. Dean's voice sounded husky and low in his ear.

"Are you ready or do you need more of this?"

Seth was loving the way Dean's finger felt inside him, but he wanted more. "I'm ready for you."

Dean slowly pulled his finger out of his ass. Seth couldn't help making a noise of protest even though he knew what was coming next. He felt the sheathed head of Dean's cock pressing against him, opening him for all of Dean's thick shaft to follow. He held still as Dean pushed into him slowly, so slowly that finally Seth groaned and reached back, fingers digging into Dean's muscled thigh as he tried to hurry him up. "Please, Dean."

Dean licked his neck. "Please what, Seth?"

Seth took a deep breath so he could answer. "Please, get all the way inside me."

Dean pushed all the way into him and Seth cried out, feeling stretched and full, his body ready to give in to whatever Dean wanted. Dean groaned as he sank all the way inside him, his warm breath blowing across Seth's shoulder. He pulled back then sank into him again. He kept going, but he was still moving too slow for Seth. The feeling of him pulling out and pushing back in was amazing, his cock brushing against every single little nerve inside him. But the wait in between each thrust made him want to scream.

"Dean, _please_."

Dean maintained that tortuously slow pace as he answered him, his mouth open in a kiss on his shoulder. "What, Seth? I gave you what you wanted. I'm all the way…" he pushed into him again. "…inside you. So what else do you need?"

Seth whined in sweet agony at those measured thrusts. "I need …" he trailed off on a groan, half frustration – half pleasure, as Dean cupped his sack, rolling his balls in his palm.

"Ssshh. Don't say anything else, Seth. I know what you need." Dean bit his shoulder then licked the spot. "You need it harder, faster, deeper. Don't you, Seth?"

Seth groaned in definite frustration now. If Dean knew that why wouldn't he give it to him? He arched his back, pressing his ass as close against Dean as he could get. But Dean stopped moving completely.

"If that's what you want all you have to do is ask for it."

It didn't take much for Seth to force himself to say the words Dean wanted to hear. He wanted it that bad. "I want you in me deeper, Dean. I need you to fuck me fast and hard."

"Mmmm… how can I deny that request?"

Dean tightened his grip on his sack and snaked his arm underneath his armpit to grip his shoulder. He pulled back and slammed into him hard. Seth gasped in pleasure. "More." Dean repeated the motion, drawing another gasp from him. His cock stood out stiff and heavy, pulsing with each of Dean's movements. He kept asking for more and Dean gave it to him, until he was thrusting so fast and rough into his ass that his senses were completely taken over by their sex. He loved the feel of Dean moving so hard and thick inside him. The sounds of their harsh breathing and ragged groans sent goose bumps chasing along his skin. He even loved the scent of their sex. It made his nostrils flare as he inhaled deeply, wanting to absorb it right down into his lungs. He looked at Dean over his shoulder, thinking how sexy he was with his tangled blonde hair falling into his face. Dean's lips curled into a grin as though he knew what he was thinking. He leaned forward and kissed him, biting his lip, sliding his tongue into his mouth when he opened with a gasp. And now Seth had the taste of Dean on his tongue. Truly everything he was was concentrated on his lover.

Dean ended their kiss. But still Seth trembled as his skin grew hot and slick, his cock impossibly harder while Dean fucked him just like he wanted, hard and deep and fast. Seth tried to fall forward onto his palms to support himself, but Dean wouldn't let him. He held his grip on his sack and his shoulder, keeping Seth tucked close against him. So instead Seth grabbed the headboard, holding on tight as Dean pounded into him over and over. Dean spoke right up against his ear, his words quick and short, his breathing harsh.

"Don't you fucking threaten to leave me again, Seth. Just like I told you earlier, you're mine." Dean buried his face in his hair again, biting his neck through the strands. "I have to have you."

Seth turned his head, rubbing his face against Dean's. "Yes. You have me, Dean."

Dean kissed him and moved his hand up to stroke his throbbing cock. He pumped him once and that was all it took. Seth's cock pulsed and he was coming in a strong shuddering release, spilling into Dean's hand. His knuckles turned white he gripped the headboard so firmly, his arms straining as he pushed his ass back against Dean. He felt his body clenching inside, clenching tight around Dean, making his lover curse. Dean stroked his fist over his cock again.

"Keep coming, baby."

Seth's body helplessly obeyed. His head fell forward, his hair swinging in his face as he cried out brokenly. His hips curled and pumped beyond his control as Dean pressed his cock in deep and hard against that sensitive spot inside him, forcing out one last gasping, amazing, _throbbing_ pulse of pleasure.

He was breathing hard, just barely managing to hold himself up on the headboard as Dean quickened his pace again, groaning with his approaching orgasm. Seth was surprised when suddenly Dean pulled out of him, knowing he hadn't finished yet. He heard the condom snap off and started to move away, not knowing what Dean planned to do. But his lover grabbed him with one hand, his nails digging into the tender skin of his pelvis.

"Don't move."

Now he heard Dean's hand moving fast and slick on his shaft until with an almost desperate sounding groan Dean was coming. For the second time that night, Seth felt his hot release on his skin. Except, this time it bathed his ass. Dean pushed forward, grinding his cock against him as he kept coming.

Seth reached back and grasped Dean's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Dean moaned his name against his lips before he kissed him with hungry intensity. Seth's heart jumped. He knew that what had just passed between them was only physical. But somewhere along the way, it had started to feel like something more.

* * *

Seth lay close to Dean on the bed. Again Dean was being lover-like. His long fingers played softly in his hair and he kept kissing him. The kisses weren't passionate or meant to arouse, he just pressed their lips together slow and gentle, again and again as though he couldn't help himself. Seth's eyes drifted closed and he moved a little closer to Dean's warm body heat.

"I'm too comfortable to get up and take off my jeans and turn out the light."

Dean kissed him again. "C'mon and get up. I need to get going anyway."

Seth went still. He'd assumed Dean was going to stay the night with him. He could have let it go, but just like the fucking condoms Dean's refusal to sleep with him had come to represent where they were in their relationship. Without meaning to, his voice came out angry and accusing. "You're not staying here?"

Dean immediately rolled off the bed and stood up. "Seth, don't make this a big deal," he said as he zipped his jeans.

Seth got up on his side of the bed. "Believe me I'm about to make this a huge fucking deal. Why won't you stay? After everything that's happened tonight, Dean. After what you had me admit in the street earlier, how can you not want to stay with me?"

Dean pulled his shirt on before he spoke calmly. "I still have three days, Seth."

But somehow Dean's calmness made him furious. Heat rushed into his face and he started shouting. "Fuck three days! There's no reason you can't make your decision right now. It shouldn't have even taken this long. You can't keep saying possessive shit like that to me when we're having sex and then go back to wanting it casual when we're done! Either you want me or you don't, Dean! Stop fucking stalling!"

"Seth, calm down and listen to me. I'm not sleeping with anyone else. I'm only with you. I like what we have. Why do we have to put a goddamn label on it? We don't need to be official, whatever the hell that even means, for us to have fun and great sex. So what if we don't spend the night together? Let's just enjoy each other's company both in bed and out for as long as we want. That's all a relationship really is anyway, right?"

Seth stared at Dean across the bed, feeling like he was seeing that Dean wouldn't ever want to move past where they were right now. "So basically you want to have a relationship without calling it a relationship. You want me to be your boyfriend, you want to fuck me like I'm your boyfriend, but you don't want to call me your boyfriend. Why is that, Dean? Why are you determined to keep that space between us?"

Dean's face hardened and without another word he started to leave the room. But Seth rushed after him and grabbed his arm. "Tell me why!"

Dean yanked his arm away and turned back to face him. His hands were balled up into fists, his arms tense as though he were holding himself back. "You wanna know why, Seth? Fine I'll fucking tell you. I've had relationships with two people, Seth. Two." Dean popped two fingers up in front of his face. "One of them is a fucking junkie because of me. The other one …"

Dean paused, his eyes bright before he looked away from him.

"The other one is dead. Because of me."

Dean looked at him again, nothing but anger in his face and eyes now. "So you'll have to fucking forgive me if I'm just a little leery about getting involved with someone else."

Seth stood there, his eyes wide with shock. "Shit … Dean. I'm sorry. I didn't know…" He trailed off not knowing what else to say.

A cold sneer crossed Dean's face. "Well now you do. So how 'bout it, Seth? Still eager to be my boyfriend? Wanna lay down and cuddle up with me to sleep so you can dream about how I'll fucking destroy your life?"

Seth shook his head, about to say that he didn't think it would be that way. But Dean didn't let him get that far.

"Right. I didn't think so."

He turned and stalked out of the room. Seth was still so thrown that he just stood there and listened to his footsteps fading and then finally the sound of his front door slamming closed.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so we finally know what's been holding Dean back. He's got some heavy weight on his shoulders. Lot of issues there. Should Seth still want to get involved with that? Should he feel bad for pushing Dean?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Didn't want to leave you hanging too long so here's a quick update. It's bout week (championships, yay!) this week so won't be able to update again until next week. Repeat song Joan Jett, _Hate Myself for Loving You_. Enjoy! Actually …

* * *

He tried not to count the days. But he did anyway. One day passed. No word from Dean. Two days passed. No word from Dean. Halfway through the third day found him sitting on his back porch, his phone by his side. Yet again the argument from the last time he'd seen Dean was in his head. He didn't know what to feel. Did he feel bad for pushing Dean the way he had? Sort of. Maybe if he'd kept his cool Dean would have told him his history and then stayed to talk about it instead of storming off. Or maybe not. Maybe Dean was stubborn enough to have kept that secret close to his chest instead of sharing it with him. And it was a heavy secret. Two lovers, both destroyed. According to Dean it was his fault. Knowing some of Dean's history he could guess why he blamed himself for one of them being a drug addict. He'd probably been with someone while he'd been using and convinced them to try it too. But the other? He was afraid to guess. Had that person died from a drug overdose? Committed suicide? It couldn't have been natural causes or Dean wouldn't feel responsible.

Seth admitted to himself he was freaked out by it all. He was aware of Dean's flaws. Dean was intense and dominant and manipulative. And now Seth knew that he had some emotional issues they would have to work through if they were going to have any kind of real relationship. He knew all that. And he still wanted to be with him. Despite all that, or maybe even because of it, he was drawn to Dean. He might be freaked out, but he wasn't ready to give up on him. He wanted to show him that he could be happy in a relationship and that it wouldn't end in disaster. It was time for Dean to let go of that pain and move on. He just wanted to make sure that Dean moved on with him.

His phone chimed with a text and his heart sped up as he looked to see who it was. He calmed quickly when he saw it was from Layla.

_Are you coming to Antonio's party tonight? I have something I want to ask you._

Seth held the phone for a minute before responding. Antonio had told them about his upcoming party when they'd all been hanging out at Dean's earlier in the week. He hadn't forgotten about it. He just wasn't sure he should go. He'd been invited, but Antonio was Dean's friend, not his. He didn't know if he and Dean were still together, which meant he didn't know if he should still go around his friends. He started to text Layla that he wasn't going but that they could meet up some other time. But then he tapped his thumb on the screen, erasing the message. If he went to the party tonight and Dean was there, maybe they could talk. He debated with himself for a while longer before he typed his response. _Yeah, I'll be there_. He hit send, hoping he'd made the right decision.

* * *

A couple hours later, Seth pulled up to Antonio's house on his bike. After he'd sent the text to Layla he'd showered and put on his favorite jeans and a snug-fitting t-shirt. He'd washed and blow dried his hair, leaving it down around his shoulders. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. He knew all his primping was totally shameless, but he didn't care. Dean always called him pretty, and he knew it was his looks that had first drawn the man to him. He wasn't above using them to entice Dean tonight.

Seth walked into Antonio's house. The place was nice. Very open and spacious. The furniture was all clean lines, with pale wood and creamy textured fabrics. He smiled when he saw Antonio coming up to him and reached out to shake his hand.

"Hey man, nice house. What, do you own all the chocolate in Switzerland?"

He laughed. "No chocolate. Just got a line of workout videos and equipment. All about turning American flab into strength," he said as he smacked a palm across his hard stomach.

Seth was impressed that another friend of Dean's was doing so well as an entrepreneur. "Did all of you meet in the Wharton School of Business or something?" He heard Dean's distinctive voice behind him.

"Nah, we're just assholes who don't like anyone else telling us what to do. Having our own business was the only way to go."

Antonio grinned in agreement before he walked away to greet someone else. Seth turned and saw Dean standing there. He looked as good as always; his hair a tangled blonde mess, his arm flexing slightly as he lifted his beer to his mouth.

"Hey."

Dean only nodded in response.

Seth's heart was pounding. He didn't know what to say. "Layla texted me, asked if I was still coming."

"It's cool. I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you." Dean led them over to a fairly quiet spot in the large living room. "This isn't the best place for any real sort of discussion."

Seth nodded his head. He couldn't tell where Dean was going with this. Was he about to end things between them for good?

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have dropped that bomb on you and then left like that. I'm sure you've got a shit ton of questions."

"I don't know about a shit ton, but yeah I've got a lot." He looked down for a moment before he met Dean's blue gaze. "I was wondering if you were going to call." He didn't mention the deadline he'd imposed, but it hung there in the air between them.

"I'm aware of the number of days, Seth. And I did plan to call you tonight if you didn't show up here. I at least owe you that."

Seth's heart dropped into his stomach. This was sounding more and more like Dean was about to say it was over. Dean reached out and wrapped a strand of his hair around his finger. Dean stared at the hair he played with instead of looking at him.

"I meant it when I said I can't stay away from you. I don't _want_ to stay away from you. I just think it might be better if I did."

Seth opened his mouth to protest, but he wasn't really sure where to start. He wanted to ask him what had happened in his previous relationships, but Dean was right. It wasn't really the place to have that talk. He was about to suggest that they leave or at least go to another room when Layla came up.

"Hey, love birds!"

They both turned to look at her, neither of them speaking right away. Seth recovered first and tried to be polite. "Hey, Layla. How are you?" But she realized from their expressions and the air of tension between them that they weren't just relaxing and enjoying the party. Her eyes went wide and she looked uncomfortable.

"Oh no, I've interrupted at a bad time, haven't I?"

Dean dropped his hand from his hair. "No, it's fine. What's up?"

She looked between them again before she answered. "I wanted to talk to Seth but it can wait."

Seth shook his head. "Now is alright." He figured he could see what Layla wanted, they could hang at the party a little longer, then they could get out of there to really talk. He looked at Dean. "I'll be back, okay?"

Dean took a swig of his beer. "Alright."

Seth went off with Layla, saying hello to the people he'd already met as they went through the press of people.

"Let's go to the kitchen since you don't have a drink yet."

The kitchen was another big open room. Several large windows let in the late evening sunlight and Seth saw that there was a pool in the back lawn. He helped himself to a beer from the open cooler by the counter. When he turned back to Layla she was looking at him with concern on her pretty face.

"Are you guys okay?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

Layla pursed her lips. "I almost feel as though I don't want to give you any encouragement, because I know Dean and I know how he is. But _because_ I know him I know that he is actually a good guy." She paused for a second, looking like she was choosing her next words carefully. "I've never seen him with anyone the way he is with you, Seth. He's stubborn. A little push and a lot of patience will be necessary with him. And I might be biased because he's my friend, but I think in the end it will be worth it." She shrugged, giving him a lopsided smile. "Just my two cents. For whatever they're worth."

Seth smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Layla." He appreciated her words. Hearing that she saw something in the relationship he had with Dean that she hadn't seen before gave him hope that this would work between them. "So what's up? What did you want to ask me?"

"How do you feel about doing some free lance work? I've got some legal issues that I need help with."

* * *

Dean migrated to Antonio's study. There was no one in there thankfully. He went and sat on the edge of the big cherry wood desk and finished off the rest of his beer. He'd come close, _that_ close to telling Seth that they should stop seeing each other. But he didn't want to do it in the middle of a fucking party. Well, if he were honest with himself, he didn't want to do it at all. Goddamnit, he wanted to stay with Seth. Just the thought of having him with him all the time, finally having someone that he genuinely liked to get close to made him feel good. But it also terrified him. He would have to let go and have a lot of trust in both himself and Seth. And yeah he was fucking scared. Scared that the past would repeat itself and that he and Seth would spiral into a mutually destructive storm of hate and regret and pain. He thought of Ricky and the fights that they'd had. They'd made up each and every time … except for their last fight.

The door opened and he looked up, thinking that Seth had come looking for him. But it wasn't Seth. It was Alicia. He had a history with her of late nights, beer drinking, and fucking. She was pretty with her long legs and warm brown skin. And she was fun. They'd had some good times. But he wasn't interested in dealing with her right now.

"Alicia." His voice wasn't inviting. Because he wasn't inviting her in. But she either didn't pick up on it or chose to ignore it because she came into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Dean, how's it been?"

"Can't complain."

She tossed her cherry red hair over her shoulders. "What's wrong? You act like you're not happy to see me. I remember at the last party Antonio threw you and me got a little bit sweaty in that chair right over there."

Alicia pointed at the chair from behind her hand, like it was a secret she didn't want anyone else to know. She smiled, knowing that he normally found her teasing amusing. Too bad he wasn't in the mood for her games. "I remember. But I don't think we'll have a repeat performance tonight."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I'm here with somebody."

She laughed and came to lean against him. "That tall guy who looks like an angel?"

Dean nodded.

"So? When has that ever stopped you? But he is pretty." She gave him a coy look. "Maybe we can all get together."

"Sorry honey. Not interested."

Alicia's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding me, right? _You're_ only sleeping with one person?" The girl smirked. "I can't believe it. The great Dean Ambrose has been tamed by a pretty little fag boy."

Dean grabbed her long hair in a tight fist and yanked her head back. "Watch it girlie." She didn't complain; she just gave him a taunting smile.

"I see you still like to play rough."

He didn't know what made him do it. He yanked her forward into a hard kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth nearly hard enough to make her gag. She pressed closer to him, kissing him back. He ran his hand down her body and grabbed a tight handful of her ass in her obscenely short skirt. He squeezed hard, hard enough to make her wince. But he heard another noise over that. The sound of the door opening.

He broke their kiss and looked over her shoulder to see Seth standing there. He didn't look shocked. But his eyes, those beautiful deep brown eyes, were sad. Seth spoke quietly.

"Someone told me you came in here. I brought you another beer."

Seth set the bottle of Heineken in his hand down and left the room. Dean finally snapped into action and pushed Alicia aside. She squeaked and he heard her stumble, but Dean didn't bother to check if she was okay. He rushed out after Seth. He was easy to spot in the crowd, his tall figure a head over most everyone else. He caught up with him outside just as Seth reached his bike. "Damnit, Seth. Wait!"

Seth turned around and looked at him. He still didn't look shocked or even angry. Just sad. So fucking sad.

"Wait for what, Dean? I told you I couldn't be with you if you still wanted to sleep with other people." He shrugged and looked down at the helmet in his hands.

Dean was relieved that he didn't have to see those wounded eyes anymore. Yet, he also had the sick urge to stare into them to determine just how deep Seth's pain went.

"It looks like you made your choice so I'm out of here."

He expected Seth to get angry and yell at him like he had the other night. But he didn't. His voice stayed quiet and calm. And small. His voice was small as though he didn't want to disturb anyone. He tried to stay calm too, but he could feel himself getting angry, which was stupid because he was the one at fault. "I haven't made any fucking choice. I wasn't going to sleep with her."

Seth looked at him again and Dean wanted to growl. Wanted to dig his fingers into Seth shoulders so he could hold him still. He wanted to stare into those sweet brown eyes and get lost in all that sorrow and hurt. It was Seth's pain and he'd caused it and he wanted to see it.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Seth put his helmet on and with the visor down Dean couldn't see anything of his expression. He didn't like that, but he couldn't rip the damn helmet back off his head. At least not without pissing Seth off. He continued to stare at the tinted visor as Seth started the bike but he didn't lift it or say anything else. He just backed the bike up and drove off around him.

Dean watched as Seth rode away. They weren't even officially a couple yet and he'd already managed to hurt Seth. Maybe he ought to just let this be the end of them so he didn't cause Seth any more pain.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Geez men make stupid decisions. Five points to you if you know the reason(s) why Dean kissed Alicia.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thank you for all your emotional investment in these two and this story. Heart you! Repeat song, _You Look So Fine_, by Garbage. Suitably sexy yet depressing, yes?

* * *

It had been a week since the party. Seth sat on the couch with a beer. The TV was on but he wasn't really watching it. He was thinking about Dean. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised at what had happened. Dean had always ducked giving him a straight answer whenever he'd asked if he could be with just one person. It was stupid of him to think that Dean would give up his ways for him when he hadn't ever done so for anyone else. It was probably why he hadn't been angry when he'd walked in on him and that girl. He'd just been disappointed and sad that things were over between them.

Dean hadn't tried to contact him since that day. That hurt. He'd expected to at the very least get a _sorry things didn't work out_ text. Seth slowly lowered his beer when he heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching outside. He waited, his muscles tense, to see if the bike would stop in front of his house. It did. He told himself that didn't mean it was Dean. He had several friends with motorcycles. A few moments after the bike was shut off whomever it was knocked on his door. Three slow heavy knocks. It was Dean. He knew it. Before he'd even decided if he wanted to see Dean he was on his feet and crossing the room. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Dean was standing there in his usual uniform of faded jeans and tight dark tee. His hair was whipped into a tangle of blonde curls letting him know that as usual, he hadn't worn a helmet. He pushed back any hope he might feel that Dean was there to apologize. That wasn't Dean. He didn't want to drag out whatever Dean's reasons were for showing up so he got right to the point.

"Why are you here?"

"Can we talk?"

Seth shrugged. "What's there for us to talk about? I told you I'm not willing to be one of many."

Dean braced his hand on the door frame, his stance making it clear he wasn't going anywhere. "We gonna do this outside or will you let me in?"

Seth sighed and stepped back to let Dean in. But he didn't go any further than a few steps into the living room, subtly letting him know he wasn't welcome to stay and get comfortable.

Dean closed the door behind him. "I didn't fuck her." He ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't fucked anybody since I was inside you last."

A shiver of arousal ran through him at Dean's words and the image they brought up, him gripping the headboard, with Dean taking him so fiercely from behind. Dean slowly walked over to him and he had to force himself to stand his ground. He felt like he was being stalked and he knew he was going to succumb to whatever Dean wanted if he didn't think of something to keep him at bay.

Dean smiled as he came up against him, their chests brushing together. "Too late."

"What?" Seth looked at Dean, saw his eyes focused on his mouth. Without meaning to, he licked his bottom lip. Then he swallowed hard, wishing he could take the movement back as Dean glanced back at him with a look he recognized all too well.

"I can read you like a book, Seth. You were trying to think of something to keep me off you." Dean fisted his ponytail and yanked his head back. He licked a long wet trail up his neck. "You couldn't do it. And now it's too late."

Seth was shaking with pleasure. He didn't know how it had happened, but he was on his back on the living room floor. His shorts and boxers were off and thrown to the side, his shirt twisted up under his armpits, and his cock deep in Dean's mouth. Dean was sucking him with all the delicious skill he possessed. Seth dug his fingers into Dean's strong shoulders as he moaned and thrust his hips up. It had been days since he'd gotten off and he was already close to exploding. Before he got there, Dean released him with a wet pop and his cock fell stiffly against his belly.

Dean looked at him, his blue gaze as intense as ever. He smoothed a hand up his leg and pushed slightly, spreading him open. Seth didn't stop him. He couldn't even think why he should. He just watched, his breath coming fast and heavy as Dean bent his head and licked his way down to his entrance. Dean teased him with light flicks of his tongue before he pushed it inside him. Seth shuddered, his fingers digging deeper into Dean's shoulders at the feeling of that hot wet tongue moving inside him. Dean soon had Seth writhing against his mouth as he alternated between teasing licks and strong thrusts. He sucked at the tender insides of his thighs and lapped at his cock head. Seth's heart was racing as he lay there, letting Dean work his body like no one else ever had. Finally Dean rose up and sucked a finger into his mouth. He lay down on top of him so that they touched from chest to thigh. Dean's hard erection pressed against him and he shifted restlessly. A moan slipped from his throat as Dean worked his hand between them to ease that slick finger inside him. Dean groaned and buried his face in his neck. His breath was hot against his skin as he spoke in a rough whisper.

"Fuck, Seth. Going a week without being inside you. I can barely hold off long enough to get you ready."

He pushed his finger in deep, pressing against that sensitive spot inside him. Seth cried out as a spark of pleasure streaked up his cock. Dean kept touching him there, his mouth licking and sucking at his neck. Seth was wild for it now. He needed to feel Dean inside him. And Dean knew it, because he pulled back to open his jeans and put on a condom. Dean looked down at him, those pale eyes sharp and glittering with arousal as he pressed the head of his cock to his entrance. He slid inside him slowly. Seth pushed his hips up, forcing Dean inside him another inch. He wanted this. Until Dean spoke.

"I didn't fuck her."

Suddenly the passionate fog started to clear from his mind. "But you wanted to." Dean hesitated and Seth saw the answer in his face. He froze then pushed at Dean's chest. "Get off of me."

"What?"

Seth scooted backwards at the same time he pushed Dean again. "I said get off me."

Dean's eyes narrowed in clear anger. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Seth shook his head. "I can't do this."

Dean lunged for him, dragging him back underneath him. "I told you I didn't fucking fuck her!"he shouted down into his face.

"But you wanted to!" Seth shouted back.

Dean's hand tangled in his hair, gripping it tightly. His jaw clenched so hard that when he spoke again it was obvious he was forcing himself not to yell. "That shouldn't matter."

"It matters to me."

Dean didn't answer. He just slammed his lips onto his, kissing him so hard he could hardly suck in a breath. He ripped the condom off and his hips started moving, grinding their bare cocks together. Seth groaned. God, he wanted this, wanted _Dean_ bad. He wrapped his legs around his hips grinding back against him. The friction of their cocks sliding and rubbing against each other had him aching and ready for release. From the rough groans pouring from Dean's mouth as they kissed, he was close too. But he couldn't do this. He was not going to stay with Dean if he still needed to screw other people. He tore his mouth away from Dean's.

"Stop!" To his surprise Dean stopped. But it was clear he wasn't happy to do so.

"You're telling me to stop with your goddamn legs wrapped around me and both of us ready to burst?"

Embarrassed heat rose in Seth's face and he lowered his legs back to the floor. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean saw that he was serious because he cursed loudly. "Fuck this!" He jumped to his feet, staring down at Seth as he jerked his jeans up and zipped them over his stiff erection.

Seth felt vulnerable lying there on the floor naked so he sat up and reached for his shorts. He might as well not have bothered. Because with one last angry look thrown his way, Dean strode over to the door and slammed out of the house.

* * *

Dean got on his bike and tore out of Seth's neighborhood. He was furious with Seth, letting things go so far and then stopping. He'd told him that he hadn't fucked Alisha! He couldn't even think he was so pissed, his face hot in spite of the cool wind rushing over him. He drove to Layla's pub, determined to sit in there and drink till Seth was out of his goddamn head. Layla would drive him home or see that he got a cab.

Layla was behind the bar as he walked in. She took one look at him and got out a pint glass. He sat down, watching as the dark amber liquid poured into the glass. She slid the beer across the glossy bar top to him as he lit up a cigarette. Layla teased him in a smarmy bartender's voice.

"Rough day? Wanna tell me about it?"

"I'm not in the mood, Layla."

"So things are still a mess with you and Seth I take it?"

He took another drink. "Yeah," he answered without elaborating. He turned away from her to scan the pub. Anger was still coursing through him. He needed to get it out of his system and he no longer felt like drinking it away. He caught the eye of a good looking dark haired guy. When the man smiled and didn't look away Dean crooked his finger at him. The guy hesitated for only a moment before he got up and came over. Dean got comfortable leaning against the bar top as he waited. When he sat down, Dean saw he wasn't nearly as pretty as Seth. But he'd do just for one night.

"Hello."

With just that one word, Dean heard he had an English accent. He liked that. "Hello to you. Saw you sitting over there by yourself with an almost empty glass. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, I'll take a Theakston's Old Peculiar if they have it. I tried drinking a Budweiser, but it didn't go down well."

Dean laughed. "I'm sure Layla can do you better than a Bud." He swiveled on his seat towards Layla and saw the disappointed look on her face.

"Dean, don't do this."

He met her stare, refusing to acknowledge her statement. "Get the man what he asked for."

Layla eventually looked away from him and served the beer. Then she stormed off to the other end of the bar. Dean knew he'd pissed her off. That was too bad. She could get over herself. He was the one who'd just been kicked out of his lover's, his _ex_-lover's house. H turned back to his new friend. "So, what's your name?"

"Adrian. Adrian Neville," he said as he held his hand out.

Dean shook his hand. "Hi, Adrian. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Seth went to work. He did his job. He went home. He went to the gym. He worked out. He went home. He went to the grocery store. Shopped. Went home. For about a week. That was his life. He tried not to think of Dean too much. When he did he was either filled with confusion on how he'd managed to fall for him so hard and so fast or anger at himself that he'd let Dean pull him into the bed that night, stupidly thinking things with them would be different.

He could only imagine what Dean had done when he'd left his house the other night. He'd left pissed off and on the verge of orgasm. Knowing the way Dean handled his anger Seth figured he'd probably gone and indulged in an orgy. The thought tormented him, but he couldn't get it out of his head.

His doorbell rang and he looked towards the door with disinterest. He didn't feel like being bothered. But he heard Justin's voice.

"Seth! I know you're home. Your car is parked out front and I can see you through the blinds."

He sighed and went to open the door. "Justin, what's up?"

"What's up with me? What's up with you?"

Seth was confused. "What do you mean?"

"The end of summer race festival is next weekend. And not only have you not been out to the track to practice, but I don't even see your name on the list of entrants! What the hell?"

Seth ran a hand through his hair. He'd forgotten all about the race.

Justin brushed past him and came inside. "What's going on?"

"I uh… just been having a rough couple of weeks."

Justin looked at him for a long moment. "You're not with that Ambrose guy anymore?"

Seth sat back on the couch. "Yeah. I caught him kissing some girl so I ended it."

"Oh. I'm sorry man. Look, I swear this isn't an, I told you so, but maybe that's for the best. From what you told me, that guy wasn't looking for anything serious anyway."

Seth laughed. "I get that now. A little too late, but I got it."

"Come on, Seth. I know break ups suck. But don't let it keep you away from what you love doing. Besides, maybe it'll make you feel better, take your mind off things. You know?"

Seth sighed. Justin was right. Sitting here moping wasn't accomplishing anything. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant the track was open in the morning for runs. "Alright man. I'll enter the race. And I'll be at the track tomorrow at ten in the morning if you want to get some laps in with me."

* * *

The next weekend Seth was at the track, ready to race. He didn't go through his ritual this time. He didn't need to. He had so many pent up emotions that were ready to explode out of him that he didn't need to pump himself up.

Suddenly, he felt a tingle of awareness trickle down his spine. He turned around, not even surprised when he saw Dean standing a ways off watching him. Seth stared back for a moment. Then he turned his back. He wasn't going to get tangled up with Dean again. He ignored both Dean and the feelings he got knowing Dean was watching him right up until it was time for his race. Then he didn't have to bother. Everything but the race faded to the back of his head once he was on the starting line.

Seth tended to his bike. He'd come in second. He'd stayed for the ceremonies to get his medal and hung out for a few minutes with the fans. Now he was ready to go home. A pair of expensive shoes came into his line of vision.

"Seth, good race today."

He looked up to see Del Rio standing there. He stood to shake his hand.

"So I see that gringo is gone from your side."

"Yeah, he is."

Del Rio smiled slightly. "Gone from your side, but not from here," he said touching his fingers to his chest.

Seth didn't bother to deny it. "Maybe not now, but he will be."

"I see. Well, my offer of sponsorship is still open, Seth. I do not like seeing you doing all this work on your own. With my help, you could have a team to assist you."

For the first time Seth seriously considered Del Rio's offer. "It would be nice to have some help."

"Why don't you think about it? Then we can get together and discuss."

"Moving on already?"

Seth spun around at the sound of that hard voice to see Dean standing there. He knew he didn't owe Dean any explanations but he didn't want there to be a scene either. "I'm not. Alberto is a friend and he's offered to sponsor me. That's all." He planned to stay aloof, but his anger at the situation made him tack on a slight dig. "Besides, what do you care? I'm sure you've fucked about a dozen people by now, right?" He turned back to his bike, determined not to engage in any further discussion with Dean.

"No, I haven't. There's only one person I want."

Seth's heart rate accelerated and his eyes flew back to Dean's face. He was watching him with that heavy-lidded direct gaze of his. His stomach jumped, but he quickly brought himself back under control. Words and manipulation. That's how Dean played the game and it was how he'd gotten into this mess in the first place. He needed to remember that. He turned away again. "Save the bullshit, Dean. I'm not interested."

Dean stepped forward, "Goddamnit, Seth! Do you think I'd be here if-."

Del Rio stepped in front of him. "I think you should leave, amigo."

Dean sneered. "I'm not your fucking friend. Now get out of my way, this doesn't concern you."

"I don't think so, _amigo_. He said he's not interested. So you _will_ leave."

Dean cocked his head to the side. "And who's gonna make me? You?" He scoffed. "You'd better take off that pretty scarf first. I'd hate for it to get dirty. Or for me to fucking choke you with it."

Seth stood there dumbfounded as Del Rio slowly took off his jacket and scarf. He held his arm out practically on auto pilot and accepted the items from him. Dean just stood there grinning, his arms loose, clearly spoiling for a fight. He got what he was looking for. Del Rio's fist snapped forward, punching Dean dead in the mouth.

"Motherfucker!" He touched his hand to his mouth and his eyes went wide when he saw his blood. "You're gonna pay for that."

Del Rio smirked. "I can afford it."

"I doubt it you rich piece of shit."

Dean launched himself at Del Rio, his shoulder slamming into his stomach. Del Rio grunted and went down. Dean was on him with a hard punch to the jaw. Del Rio swiftly made it back to his feet. As the two fought, it was clear that Del Rio had some sort of technical training in the way he moved with his attacks and his quick recovery when he couldn't avoid Dean's. On the other hand, Dean was a brawler. His punches were relentless and aggressive. The two battled back and forth, each of them landing hits over and over again. Del Rio fell to the ground as Dean caught him with a knee to the face. But he staggered back to his feet, diving right back into the fight.

Seth jumped back out of the way as they came barreling towards him. He didn't even try to get involved or break it up. The rules of the track were clear. Get in any sort of physical altercation and you were barred from the grounds. He was fine letting them fight it out, but someone noticed and screamed, _Fight!_

The big security guys came rushing over, yelling at them to cut it out. Both men ignored them and kept throwing punches. Finally two of the guys waded into the middle of it and pulled them apart. Dean and Del Rio continued to stare each other down, clearly pissed that they'd been stopped.

"Do we need to call the police or can you two play nice until you're off our property?"

Del Rio seemed to calm some. He dusted the dirt off of his clothes. "The police will not be necessary."

Dean swiped a hand across his bloody mouth then spit on the ground. "No police."

Seth watched as the guard cautiously let Dean go. He stood there with his chest heaving, his blonde hair a tangled mess all over his head. He looked wild, sweaty and bloody and dirty. But he didn't try to go after Del Rio again. Those blue eyes looked over and caught him staring. Seth jerked his gaze away from Dean. He handed Alberto his jacket and scarf while security waited. He felt like he should apologize. Dean wouldn't have confronted Del Rio if it wasn't for him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Del Rio said as he accepted the items. "Besides, I don't mind getting into a scrap every now and then. It lets me express my machismo," he said with a grin.

Seth shook his head and grinned back. He stayed behind as security escorted both men from the grounds. He told himself that he was irritated that Dean had come here today. However, as he watched them walk away his eyes were drawn not to the sharply dressed Del Rio but to the rough and tumble figure of Dean.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yay that Seth isn't falling for more of Dean's bullshit? Or boo that he isn't giving Dean a chance to talk?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Repeat song Fiona Apple, _Criminal_. This was probably one of my favorite writing theme songs. It fits perfectly. And I had fun belting it out over and over. But I'd never unleash my singing voice on the world. Whole cities would flee in horror just to get away from it. =) Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Dean slammed into his truck. He was so fucking furious he could barely see straight. That Del Rio had some fucking nerve to come between him and Seth. He'd taken quite a few punches from Del Rio, and he was sore. But it was worth it for the blows he'd managed to land himself. He went roaring out of the parking lot, his back tires fishtailing on the gravel before the big Ram straightened out.

He wished he was on his bike so he could feel the wind on his face. But he'd driven the truck because he'd hoped that he could persuade Seth to leave with him and knew he'd need the bed to transport Seth's bike. His hand clenched on the steering wheel. But Seth wouldn't even talk to him, barely looked at him. And that motherfucking Del Rio was there! He cursed. The rage that went through him thinking that Seth was off somewhere with that slick motherfucker was a giant, snarling, ugly ball in his chest and he felt like he was choking on it. He gripped the steering wheel and shouted at the air in front of him, trying to ease some of the tension from his bones.

He was angry with Del Rio, with Seth, with the whole goddamn situation. And he was angry with himself. He should never have kissed Alicia. That probably ranked up there with some of the dumbest shit he'd ever let his anger drive him to do. She'd been goading him and he knew it. He just had so much swirling through his head with trying to make up his mind about Seth and thinking about Khristy and Ricky. He was starting to feel like he wasn't in control of anything. When Alisha had taunted him, he'd kissed her not because he was turned on by her, but because he wanted to get a little of that control back. She might have thought she was getting what she wanted, but he'd been about to show her that you did not poke at him without paying for it. Besides, he didn't like _anybody_ saying he was tamed.

When he'd seen Seth standing there the thought had run through his mind that he wouldn't have to figure out where to take things with Seth after being caught with Alisha. It was done and over between them. He could return to his old life and not feel all twisted and fucking conflicted anymore. Until Seth had walked away. That was all it had taken for him to realize that he wanted to be with him.

He'd chased after Seth to tell him that, but that hadn't been the time. Seth was too closed off after what he'd seen. He'd tried again at Seth's house, thinking if he could just get him soft and relaxed from sex, Seth would listen to what he had to say. But it hadn't worked that way. And now things were so fucked up and all he was doing was making them worse. Approaching that Neville guy, not keeping his cool with Seth when he'd seen him talking to Del Rio, _fighting_ Del Rio. Christ, it was like he'd learned nothing over the years.

He looked up at the sign for the next exit and realized where he was headed. He was tempted to keep on driving, but figured his subconscious brain wouldn't have taken him there if it wasn't where he needed to be. After exiting, he drove down quiet streets until he came to a familiar subdivision. He went up to the house that he knew almost as well as his own. Almost before he was done knocking the door swung open.

"Long time no see," Roman said in his deep voice.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been around."

"You never are when I tell you something you don't want to hear."

Dean didn't say anything to that because there was nothing to say. Roman knew him better than just about anybody. He stepped inside and followed his friend back into the kitchen.

"Wash up. You've got blood all over your mouth and knuckles."

Dean headed over to the sink and turned the water on cold. He washed his hands and splashed the nearly freezing water on his face. Knowing he was probably still bleeding, he dried off with a paper towel instead of one of Roman's towels. He took the beer Roman handed him before he sat down at the table.

"I take it things got murky?"

Dean snorted and held the cold bottle to his busted lip. "Like a fucking swamp."

"You gonna tell me what happened or is this gonna be one of those nights where I have to pull it out of you?"

Dean looked at his friend, his pale eyes steady and calm as always. He took a drink before he started telling Roman the whole story. When he was finished Roman leaned back in his chair.

"Fuck, man. I can't believe he stayed with you through all that."

Dean picked at the label on his beer bottle. "I know. I wasn't very good to him. But like I told you, I have tried to talk to him twice since the Alicia drama. But he won't-." Roman cut him off.

"Did you say you're sorry?"

"What?"

"You didn't tell him you're sorry for all the shit you pulled, did you?"

Dean blinked. He hadn't told Seth he was sorry. He never had. "No. I didn't even think …" He trailed off not having any reason for why he hadn't just apologized.

Roman shook his head. "You went with your normal instincts, using manipulation and anger."

Dean cut his eyes at the big man. "You make me sound like a complete asshole."

Roman smirked. "Well you did try to fuck him on his living room floor and got into a fight with one of his friends as your way of winning him back."

Dean blew out a harsh breath. "I _am_ an asshole."

Roman laughed. "Yeah, but for whatever reason Seth didn't mind it too much until you really fucked it up."

"Stop laughing at me and tell me what to do." He was frustrated. He just wanted to talk to Seth, make him see that he wanted to be with him. But he didn't fucking know how to go about it. If he kept stumbling around like a fucking idiot Seth would be gone to Del Rio or somebody else.

Roman sobered. "Do you really want to be with him? No bullshit. Just you and Seth in a real relationship. Be honest, Dean. Don't jerk that boy around anymore if you're just gonna cut out and chase tail when he gets too close."

Dean thought seriously for a long moment. He had fun with Seth. He liked being around him, which was more than he'd experienced with anyone ever. He admired how smart Seth was, even though he felt that he was wasting his time at his current employment. Seth's different sides intrigued him, sometimes quiet and reserved, sometimes wild and passionate. And he was pretty, so fucking pretty that he couldn't help but be drawn to him. He'd never had sex that was as hot and explosive as the sex he had with Seth. Seth just made him feel good. He wanted to sleep next to that long body and wake with that soft hair in his face again. He answered in a low voice, almost afraid to say it aloud. "I want him."

"Then talk to him. Tell him you're sorry. Don't try to fucking manipulate him again. Be honest and tell him everything."

Dean took a swig of his beer. "You make it sound so damn simple."

"It is simple. It might be hard to do, but it's simple. And Dean, all that old drama you're holding on to? You're gonna have to let that shit go."

* * *

Dean was at Layla's pub. He hated to cook and he wasn't in the mood for any more fast food. A basket of fish and chips from Infinity had sounded good. He'd seen Layla and went over to say hi before he sat down and ordered. But when he came up behind he noticed she was on her cell and overheard her conversation.

"Thank you so much for being willing to meet me at work Seth. I've got a sick bartender so I have to stand in for her all week." She was quiet for a moment as Seth said something on his end. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye, cutie."

"Was that Seth?"

Layla squeaked and spun around, her eyes wide with fright. She smacked him in the chest. "Dean! Don't scare me like that!"

Dean ignored her outburst, his mind focused on one thing. "Was that Seth?"

She edged around him and walked over to the bar. He followed her.

"Why?"

"C'mon Layla. I know it was him. He's coming here? When?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to talk to him."

"Then call him."

Dean clenched his jaw in frustration. "I have. He won't take my calls." He'd tried calling Seth as soon as he'd left Roman's Saturday night. He hadn't been surprised when he didn't get an answer, figuring Seth was still pissed about the fight. He'd refused to think it was because he was busy with Del Rio. But he'd called all Sunday too. And today before work he'd called, then again after he'd closed the shop. Every call went straight to voice mail.

Layla snorted and didn't say anything. She picked up a towel and started polishing the bar, ignoring him. Dean tried to stay calm. He didn't want to get mad at his friend, especially since she could tell him when he could see Seth.

"Layla, help me out here."

Layla put down the towel and looked at him. "No. I won't help you. You're my friend and I love you. But Seth has become my friend too and you hurt him. So other than saying yes that was Seth and yes he'll be here one night this week, I'm staying out of it."

Dean kept his curse behind his teeth. He wanted to storm out of there, but for all he knew this was the night Seth was coming to meet Layla. So he went to find an empty table and sat down to order his food.

* * *

Two days later and Dean still hadn't talked to Seth. His calls continued to go to voice mail and he hadn't shown up at Layla's yet. He'd put on his stalker hat and driven past his townhome once, maybe twice, probably three times. But the windows had always been dark and if he was home he had both the Z and his Ducati in the garage so he couldn't say for sure. The one place he knew Seth would be he hesitated to go. He didn't want to get him in trouble at work so he'd avoided going to his firm. Which left him with no other option but to show up to Infinity every night after work.

He turned off the TV in frustration and tried to get comfortable on his pillows. His brain was so full of thinking about things with Seth that he wasn't watching the TV anyway. He missed Seth. And he missed touching him. His body started to harden as he thought about feeling Seth writhing and sweaty underneath him. He hadn't had sex for weeks now, the longest he'd gone in years. The thought of being with someone else didn't do anything for him. He hadn't even been able to go through with it with that guy he'd met at the bar. He'd been close to inviting him to take a ride somewhere. But he'd abruptly made up an excuse about work and left without even attempting to close the deal. And now here he was, thinking about Seth, his cock throbbing and his body desperate for release.

He slid his hand under the covers reluctantly and grasped his shaft. It felt wrong to get himself off to thoughts of Seth, but he couldn't help it. His body didn't care what his mind thought, it just wanted release. He thought of what it was like to kiss Seth, to slide his tongue into that mouth that always tasted so sweet to him. He thought about what it was like to pull on those dark curls that were always so soft as they slid through his fingers. He thought about what it was like to have that pouty pink mouth sliding up and down his cock, Seth on his knees as he sucked him. Dean groaned, stroking himself swiftly. He was turned on by the pictures in his head, but he wanted to get this over quickly. He didn't want to linger since he wasn't getting the real thing, wouldn't be feeling the warm skin and muscle and bone of his lover. He pictured Seth in his lap, working himself on his cock. His orgasm was coming quickly, his balls tight as he remembered what it was like to push deep into the snug heat of Seth's ass.

But then the picture in his head changed. Seth was in his darkened living room, on the couch. But it wasn't him he was riding. It was Del Rio. His erection immediately retreated. He flung his hand away from himself, shouting out an angry curse.

Dean turned on his side, punching the pillow, trying futilely to get comfortable. He was aching now, but he knew he wouldn't be getting off. Not with that picture in his head. He squeezed his eyes tight, even though he knew he'd probably be up all fucking night. After about ten seconds his eyes popped back open and he stared off into the darkness. "Goddamnit," he swore softly.

* * *

Thursday night Seth walked into Infinity. He headed for the bar where Layla was. Before he made it there he saw Dean sitting at a table facing the door. He came to a stop for a heartbeat then continued on his way. Dean's presence had nothing to do with him.

"Hey, Layla." He leaned across the bar and kissed her on the cheek. She greeted him back before her eyes slid over to where Dean was sitting.

"He's been camped out here all week every night after work. If you want you can go wait in my office and I'll be back there in just a few minutes."

"No, it's fine. I'm not worried about Dean."

Seth got a basic idea of what Layla needed with her licensing and her federal obligations to her employees. He gave her a quick rundown, but he'd of course have to take a look at everything at home. She asked him what he charged per hour and his face heated.

"Don't worry about it, Layla. I'm just helping out a friend."

Layla winked at him. "That's what you think. I'm about to put you on retainer." She bounced a little bit. "Oh goody. Looks like I'm your first free lance client. Does this mean I get to help you pick your firm's name?" She pretended to think. "Hmmm… what's lawyerly and rhymes with hottie?"

Seth laughed at Layla's teasing and gave her a fair price to help her out. When they were finished Seth took a deep breath. It was stupid of him to pretend like he didn't know Dean was there. He might as well be mature and go over and say hello.

He turned around on his stool ready to get up and go over. He changed his mind when he saw Dean wasn't alone at his table. A young dark-haired man had just sat down. Seth might have thought it was just a friend, except for the flirtatious look on the man's face. He ignored the beat of disappointment in his chest and left the pub.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Sucks for you Dean, that's what happens when you're careless with a delicate man.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll do my best to update next week.

Love,

Quasimodo ;-)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** This is another one of those chapters that I've had half-way written for weeks, mostly because of the song I picked to write to. _The Kiss_ from the Last of the Mohicans soundtrack is the prettiest little reel and helped me get this one out. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Dean sat up straight, every muscle tensing as Seth walked in. Finally. After sitting here every night after work this week, Seth was finally there. He wanted to go up to him immediately, but he held back. Seth was there to talk to Layla. He didn't want to piss him off from jump by interrupting what he'd come there to do. So he waited at his table.

Dean didn't want to look like a total creeper sitting there staring so he got his phone out. He'd glance down every so often pretending to read the trending topics on Yahoo just to give himself something to look at. He kept glancing up to see Seth and Layla pretty engrossed, going over some papers. Eventually it looked like they were wrapping things up and his adrenaline started pumping, thinking he'd get his chance soon. But the next time he glanced up someone was in front of him, blocking his view. It was that guy he'd almost made the giant mistake with. He looked at the guy in annoyance when he gave him a flirtatious smile.

"I bet you don't remember my name do you?"

Dean shrugged. "Nope." The guy looked startled, like he hadn't expected him to be so blunt. Too bad.

"It's Adrian," he said.

Dean nodded, not caring. Dean was glad when the guy sat only because it reopened his line of sight to the bar. He looked and saw Seth's back as he walked out of the pub. Dean jumped up out of his chair ready to follow when he remembered he hadn't paid his tab. He pulled out his wallet, cursing when he saw he didn't have any cash. No way was he waiting for his server to go through that whole payment process. Dean hurried over to Layla at the bar completely forgetting about the guy sitting at his table.

"Hey, I need to get out of here and I haven't paid my tab." He handed her his card. Put my bill on this and close it out for me will you?"

Layla looked down at the card but didn't take it. "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I'm going after Seth."

"To do what?"

Dean was out of patience. "Fuck! To apologize Layla! To see if he'll give me another chance, which won't happen if you don't take this damn card."

She finally took the card from him, a smile tugging at her lips. "Alright then."

He spun away from the bar ready to head out when he heard her call out to him.

"I might get myself some new shoes on here if you don't mind."

"Yeah whatever," he threw over his shoulder. Then he realized what she'd said. Still walking, he turned and pointed a finger at her. "Don't you dare." She laughed and he finally got out of there.

Outside in the parking lot, Dean could hear the echo of Seth's bike, which meant he wasn't too far away yet. And he was going in the direction of his house. He got on his own bike, starting it quickly. He sped out of the parking lot following after him. On the highway, Dean pushed his Indian as hard as he dared. He broke the speed limit but he wasn't reckless. He wasn't going to catch Seth, but on flat stretches of the highway he'd seen glimpses of his taillight far ahead of him. It looked like he was going straight home. He relaxed somewhat and settled in for the ride. He'd be able to talk to Seth soon.

* * *

Dean pulled up to Seth's townhome just as he saw a light flick on, glowing from around the edges of the blinds. His heart was beating hard as he killed the motor. Seth was here and it looked like he was alone. This was his chance. It felt odd to care so much about this, but he was determined not to let his hang-ups keep him from what he wanted. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was glad now that he hadn't caught Seth at the pub, it was better to have this conversation in private. Dean went up the walk, running a hand through his hair both out of nervousness and to try and tame the windswept mess. Then he rang the doorbell.

Seth hadn't been in the house for five minutes when someone rang the doorbell. He looked through the window and saw it was Dean. He hesitated. He'd avoided Dean's calls all week, not wanting to fall for any more of his games. But Dean had seen him at Layla's, and it was obvious he was home. He might as well see what he wanted. After several weeks away from Dean, he trusted himself not to fall for his bullshit. Seth opened the door. Dean stood there looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Can I come in?" He cleared his throat. "Please."

Seth stepped back to let him in, shutting the door behind him. Dean didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at the floor, so finally Seth prompted him. "Why'd you stop by?" He tried to make a joke. "Do I have one of your records or something?" If Dean caught the Gotye reference he didn't let on. But he finally looked at him.

"I'm here to apologize."

Seth went still. "What?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I never once apologized to you. Not for snapping at you when you complimented me on my bike. Not for being a dick to you the night we went bowling when you asked me to stay. And _Christ_ I didn't even apologize when you caught me kissing Alicia."

Seth blinked. He couldn't believe what had just come out of Dean's mouth. It was true that Dean hadn't ever said he was sorry. He hadn't let it bother him then, always thinking that Dean just needed time to adjust to being in a relationship to learn how to say he was sorry. He'd given up on all that when he saw him kissing Alicia, but now Dean was here apologizing to him. Seth wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing. He just watched Dean to see what he would say next.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for all of it, Seth. I had no right to make you wait two weeks while I decided what I wanted. I saw how the way things were between us was affecting you. I should have just given you an answer immediately, whether it was yes or no. But I was a selfish fucking coward and kept looking for ways to keep you without committing to you."

Seth was so surprised he still hadn't moved. And he was still quiet, but now it was because he wanted to see what else Dean was going to admit to him. He didn't want to say anything and stop Dean's flow.

"I swear to you I didn't kiss Alicia because I wanted to. I did it for dumb reasons that are almost too fucked up to even put into words. And I swear I had no intention of sleeping with her."

Dean slowly walked up to him. Seth's heart was pounding as he came forward. He knew where this was going. Dean wanted him back. But so far he hadn't heard anything that would let him be with Dean again. Yet. He met Dean's gaze, saw him watching him closely. Seth braced himself when Dean stopped just in front of him, ready to reject any physical advances if that was how Dean intended to play this. But Dean's next words shocked him.

"I almost don't want to approach you right now, because I don't want you to think I'm about to manipulate you again. Like I did every fucking time you tried to get close and I wouldn't let you." He shook his head like he was disgusted with himself. "I just … I just want to be close to you."

Dean touched his waist with his fingertips, running them down to his hip before he dropped his hand away. Seth bit his lip to keep from asking for that hand back. Just that one touch and his body was already tuned to Dean's, wanting to be closer.

"I know that deadline you gave me is long past. But I'm hoping that you're still interested in my answer. Because it's yes. I want to be with you, Seth. You and no one else. I just need you to give me another chance."

Now Seth's heart was really racing. That's what he'd been waiting for. But he'd waited and waited and Dean hadn't come through. Was it too late for them? He looked at Dean, saw his jaw tight with tension.

"You haven't said anything."

Seth sorta shrugged. "I'm not really sure what to say. Last time I saw you, you were fighting my friend and glaring at me before you were kicked out of the park. And now you're here saying you want to be with me. I guess I just wasn't expecting this."

Dean stared back at him for a moment before he paced in front of him a few steps. "Fuck, I know I should have some sweet words or a present or something, right? And I'm probably saying all this in a way that doesn't make any damn sense." He sighed hard. "I feel stupid and hate that I might be fucking this up."

Seth wanted to smile but he didn't. He still wasn't sure about this. "You don't need a present."

Dean stopped in front of him again. His expression brightened, like he was taking his comment as encouragement. He closed the last breath of space between them and kissed him lightly. Seth didn't kiss him back.

Dean closed his eyes, rested his forehead against his. "Please."

Seth swallowed hard. He wanted to believe this but after Dean had fought so hard to keep things casual between them, it was difficult to trust that he'd changed. "Dean, I don't know…" Dean kissed him again, just as softly as before.

"Please, Seth. If you only knew how desperate I feel right now…" He let the sentence trail away without finishing it. "Just please give me a chance."

That's all he'd wanted, for Dean to give the two of them a chance. And if Dean was honestly willing to try…This time when Dean's lips met his Seth kissed him back. They stood that way for several tense moments, their bodies barely touching, their lips coming together in a tentative kiss. Finally Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck pulling him close. Dean's arms went around his waist, slowly, like he was trying not to scare him off. But it had been too long since he'd been close to his lover. Seth pressed his body against Dean's until with a groan, Dean squeezed him tight. All the uncertainty fell away and Seth parted his lips, allowing Dean to sweep inside. Their kiss grew in passion and intensity until Dean's hands were roaming up and down his back, before he gripped his hips and pulled him up against his body. Seth gasped, his belly lifting with a swirl of desire as he felt Dean's erection pressing against him.

Dean pulled back, breathing hard. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't come here for that."

Seth gave him that mischievous smile. "But you want to. If I let you."

Dean dug his fingers into Seth's back. After nearly a month apart, thinking of Seth, missing him, wanting to be inside him … Yeah, his body definitely wanted to. He cleared his throat but his voice still came out thick with desire. "Yeah. If you let me. I swear I haven't been with anyone else."

Seth looked at him with a steady gaze. "I believe you, Dean. And I want you too. I've wanted you every night for weeks."

Dean sucked in a breath thinking of Seth alone in his bed at night, aching for him just as he had ached for Seth. He pulled Seth back close against him. He could take care of him right now, make him forget, make them _both_ forget, all those nights alone. Dean brushed a kiss across Seth's lips, but before he could deepen the kiss, Seth spoke.

"Just promise me one thing."

Dean pulled back and looked into Seth's eyes, waiting to see what he wanted.

"After, you'll tell me all of it."

Dean nodded. "Yes, I promise, I swear, I'll be an open book, whatever you want to -." Seth pressed forward and kissed him, cutting off the rest of his rambling.

They made their way to Seth's bedroom, still kissing, their hands all over each other, both of them naked by the time they reached the bed. Dean lowered Seth gently down to the bed and stretched out on top of him. He kissed his lover everywhere, moving down his body slowly so his lips could touch all of that golden skin. He reached his shaft and rubbed his palm up the hard length. Seth watched him, his pretty dark eyes communicating what he wanted. Dean smiled and leaned down, running his tongue over the same path his hand had just taken. He reached the crown and licked at it, feeling it swell even further against his tongue. Seth's hand came up to his head, pressing him down.

"Dean, I don't think I can take much teasing tonight."

Dean laughed softly, flicking his tongue over his cockhead a few more times before he sucked him in. When he took his lover into his mouth, Seth arched up with a sharp cry. Dean took him deep, sucking him with long slow strokes. His own erection hung stiff and heavy but he ignored it, focused solely on pleasuring Seth. He slid his hand underneath him, cupping his ass and keeping him arched up against him. Seth moaned, rolling his hips in rhythm with his sucking. Dean looked up Seth's body, needing to watch. He'd missed this, missed watching Seth writhing in pleasure, the sweet curve of his mouth parted in that pretty little o as he sucked in heaving breaths. But he wanted a lot more from Seth tonight. He took one last deep pull on the throbbing cock in his mouth, drawing another cry from Seth, before he let him go.

Dean rose up over his lover. He felt like he wanted to spend hours making Seth feel good in order to make up for lost time, but that would have to wait. He was about to reach for the nightstand when Seth grasped his cock and started stroking him. Dean shuddered, choking on a harsh groan. He took Seth's hand away from him, pressing it down to the bed. "I'm sorry. That felt great, but it's been awhile and I'm already close."

Seth licked his lips and gripped him with his other hand. "It's been just as long for me. How do you think I felt while you were blowing me?"

Dean groaned again … and let Seth do what he wanted. He held himself braced over Seth as his warm hand pumped his cock slowly. Having Seth touch him, working him until his cock was pulsing and slick felt beyond good. But it was torture. Torture that felt fucking amazing. Seth squeezed him tight and he cursed. "Fuck, Seth. Don't stop." He leaned down enough to take Seth's mouth in a wild and frantic kiss, thrusting his cock into the tight grip of Seth's fist again and again. His head was buzzing, sparks shooting through his body as he tried to hold back his orgasm. Seth's hand trailed down to cup his tight balls. At that touch he shot up straight and lunged for the nightstand, grabbing what he needed.

It took him only a second before he was back between Seth's legs. He got his lover wet and stretched both with his tongue and a lube-slick finger, teasing and pushing deep inside him until Seth's legs were restlessly squeezing his head. Dean rose back up and rocked back on his heels. He'd grabbed a condom along with the lube out of habit. He picked it up from where he'd dropped it on the mattress. Suddenly he hesitated. He looked at Seth, not sure what to say. Seth took the decision out of his hands. He sat up and kissed him, his fingers closing over his. Seth took the condom from him and dropped it on the floor. Dean groaned and kissed Seth back with all the emotion that was churning within him. Emotion he wasn't ready to express just yet.

Seth lay back down, watching him with wide eyes as he covered his bare cock with lube. When he was finished he wiped his hand clean on the sheet and lowered himself over his lover. His eyes drifted shut in pleasure as he eased himself into Seth, for the first time feeling how tight and hot he was with nothing between them. But he forced them back open so that he could meet those sweet brown eyes. "Only you, Seth."

Seth nodded, his lips parted as he panted softly. Dean pushed into him further, brushing a kiss across his mouth, up his cheek and to his ear. "I'm yours," he whispered. Seth wrapped his arms around him tight, his legs coming up to squeeze him close as well. Dean groaned as he finally sank all the way inside him. He started to move, shivers of pleasure dancing over his skin at how good it felt to be connected to Seth like this. He'd expected it to feel amazing physically. He hadn't expected to feel so close to Seth. He had to know, had to know if Seth felt the same. Dean looked at him, but he didn't have to ask. It was there in his face, in his eyes, that the same feeling that was making his heart pound, was making Seth's beat hard as well.

Dean stroked into his lover, slowly, dragging out the sensation of Seth's channel gripping his bare cock. Their bodies slid against each other with every movement and it felt like they were touching everywhere. He could feel Seth's erection pressing against his belly, feel his chest pushing against his with each deep breath. Dean reached for Seth's hands, watching as his eyes drifted shut when he laced their fingers together. Seth breathed his name and he kissed him before burying his face in his neck. He stayed that way, breathing in the warm scent of Seth's skin as he thrust inside him.

This sex was different than any he'd ever had and he made it last as long as he could. But eventually he couldn't hold back. His movements became more urgent, Seth rocking his hips against him with the same passion. The heat between them rose, spiking higher until their bodies were slick with sweat. Dean thrust into Seth hard, making him gasp. He felt Seth's cock jump against his belly, felt his ass clench tight on his own cock. His spine tingled and he knew it was about to be over for him. He let go of Seth's hand to reach for his shaft, Seth moaning as he palmed him. He stroked him in rhythm with the movement of their bodies, pushing Seth as close to the edge as he was. Seth was giving him those throaty little moans that he loved and he kissed along his neck, feeling the vibration of each one against his lips. Suddenly, Seth dug his fingers into his ass, gripping him hard and pulling his body even closer. Dean looked down at Seth, into eyes heavy-lidded with arousal.

"Come in me, Dean. I've been waiting to feel it. It's what we both want."

Dean groaned on a curse, leaning down and kissing Seth. He tried to hold out for just a little longer, but Seth's ass was clenching on his cock and his balls were aching with the urge to come. He was moving faster and faster, Seth squeezing his thighs around his waist. His balls drew up even harder and he felt that tingling rush up his shaft, spurred on by the heat surrounding him. The feeling was even more intense than usual because there was nothing to block the sensation. Just his bare cock inside Seth's ass. Seth clenched on him again, this time drawing a string of curses from his mouth. "Fuck, Seth, _fuck_!" Then he felt bad for cursing in this moment. He was breathing hard as he tried to apologize. "Damnit, I'm sorry, Seth. I probably shouldn't curse."

Seth laughed softly. "I like it when you curse while you're inside me." Then he squeezed him again, even harder this time.

Dean cursed again and before he knew it they were kissing wildly. He pumped into Seth with furious speed, stroking his cock just as fast. Seth was shaking and cursing before he pulsed in his hand with a sharp cry. He threw back his head, moaning out his release. Dean followed him, stretching forward to steal that mouth again as he started to come himself. This time he called out Seth's name as his cock throbbed and he came inside his lover. Seth gasped, his fingers digging into him once more. He slammed his hips against Seth's, pushing hard, reaching as deep inside him as he could. It felt intense and amazing to come like this, knowing Seth could really feel him. He stayed pressed against him, his body shuddering, still kissing. Finally, Seth trembled underneath him one last time and with one last deep groan he was drained too. They both drew in deep breaths, their bodies relaxing to savor the afterglow.

* * *

Dean reluctantly withdrew and rolled to Seth's side. He looked at his lover, just taking in how beautiful he was with his skin warm and gleaming with sweat, his hair a tangled dark cloud around his face. He'd come close to never seeing this again because of his bullshit. He reached out and twisted some of those curly strands of hair around his fingers. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

Seth looked at him, his eyes still soft and languid. He smiled. "I knew you'd come around."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah. Last of the Mohicans. I watch that movie once a year and bawl hysterically each time. I freaking love that song. So I hope that as you read this chapter, that you had at least one small tiny tear sparkling in the corner of your eye. You did, right? Right? Let me know what you thought. =)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hello! Hope you all are enjoying the crisp fall weather. Unless you live in the south like me where it's still muggy and hot. Repeat song for this chapter is _Roslyn_ by Bon Iver & St. Vincent. We're picking up the same evening where we left our newly committed heroes.

* * *

Seth rolled out of bed, headed for the bathroom. But before he could take a single step, Dean grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?"

He looked back over his shoulder to see Dean watching him, his face half buried in the pillow, his hair tangled and falling into his eyes. "To shower. You can join me if –." He stiffened, his sentence coming to an abrupt halt.

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

A warm flush crawled up his neck to his face. He wasn't sure if it was it was embarrassment or not. "I just felt you … your cum … running out of me."

Dean's eyes dropped to his ass. Whatever he saw made those blue eyes burn bright with heat as they rose back to his. Dean reached out, teasing his fingers over the backs of his thighs. "Don't shower." He sat up and tugged at his hand. "Fuck, don't ever shower again."

Seth laughed and let himself be pulled back into the bed. "I'd have to shower eventually. Can't go to work with your cum still inside me."

Dean groaned and kissed him. "Damnit, Seth. Don't put the thought of you at work in one of your prissy suits with my cum still in your ass in my head."

Seth grinned. "You like that idea?"

Dean nodded and kissed him again. "Fuck yeah I like that. Turn over for me."

Seth turned onto his belly. Dean smoothed his palm over his ass, down his thighs and then back again. He looked at him, his eyes as solemn as he'd ever seen them.

"Being inside you like that, Seth. It's been on my mind almost constantly. And not just because of how good I knew it would feel." Dean stretched out on top of him and whispered in his ear. "I knew it would mean you were mine." Seth gasped as Dean slowly pushed inside him. "I wanted that so fucking bad, Seth. Even though I wouldn't admit it, not even to myself. But now I have it. Now you're mine."

Seth tried to stifle a moan but he couldn't. Dean just felt too good stroking into him with a smooth unhurried pace. He sucked in a deep breath, releasing it on a shuddering exhale before he answered. "I know. I wanted to be yours, wanted to feel you inside me." He pushed back against Dean as much as he could with his weight pinning him down. "No one else, Dean."

Dean cursed, his voice low and gravelly with desire. He kissed along his back, licking at his skin, biting at the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met. The feel of Dean's mouth on him was somehow both rough and gentle, making shivers run up and down his spine. Seth moaned, his cock trapped underneath him, throbbing in time to his heartbeat. He called out his lover's name in desperate supplication, pushing his hips back. Dean knew what he wanted. He worked his hand underneath him, but didn't ease his weight off. Dean gripped his cock while it was still pressed tight to the mattress, stroking him in time with his slow thrusts.

They moved together, their breathing coming fast in nearly identical harsh pants. Seth grew closer and closer to his orgasm. His stomach tingled and his shaft was pulsing in Dean's firm grip. He arched his spine, pushing his hips back, tightening his body around the thick shaft inside him. Dean groaned and buried his face in his hair, twisting his fingers in the strands as well.

"Fuck, gonna come inside you again, Seth. Do you want that?"

His head was swimming in pleasure but he managed to answer _yes_. Dean pushed into him faster and Seth moved with him until everything was a sweaty, slippery blur of stroking and squeezing, groans and kisses and pounding deep thrusts. Seth's fingers clenched in the sheets, his body humming with pleasure as he released into his lover's hand. He closed his eyes, listening as Dean claimed him. His words weren't pretty or sweet but that was okay with him.

"You're mine, Seth. Just like I told you. Mine to fuck however I want. You belong to me, pretty boy." He emphasized his declaration with a strong thrust of his cock inside him, pulling on his hair.

Seth gasped and Dean kissed him, rough and greedy, biting at his bottom lip. He pushed in hard one last time stiffening with his own release. Seth moaned at the feel of that heat flooding into him. He didn't disagree. He definitely belonged to Dean.

* * *

Dean rolled off of him, but he again ran his palm over his ass, his fingers slipping between his cheeks. Seth turned on his side and Dean pulled him up against him. He sucked a kiss onto his neck.

"I'll don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that."

Seth laughed. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one all wet and sticky."

A cocky grin appeared on Dean's face and he slid on top of him. "I like you all wet and sticky."

Seth pushed at him half-heartedly. "Don't even think about it. It's already late and besides, if we do that again I'll be walking funny tomorrow."

One blonde brow went up. "What, you don't want everybody to know you got laid?"

He snorted an embarrassed laugh. "No." Then he looked at Dean from beneath his lashes. "Besides, I think they'll already know from the way you always seem to leave a mark on my neck."

Dean smiled. "I'm not apologizing for that."

"I don't want you to."

Dean lowered his head and kissed him. Seth kissed him back, opening his legs so Dean could rest between them. The kiss grew deeper and Dean started rubbing his renewed erection against him. Seth tried to put up a protest between kisses.

"Dean I'm serious. I'll be sore."

He shook his head. "I won't hurt you, Seth. I promise."

Seth relaxed and gave in. After so much time apart he found himself nearly desperate to feel Dean's body pressed against his. Dean kept kissing him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and sucking on his. He moved his hips against him so that their shafts rubbed together. Seth wrapped his legs around Dean's waist at his whispered instruction, squeezing him tight and rocking his body underneath him. It took awhile before he got there after already climaxing twice that night. But when he did it was a sweet, bone deep release that had him quietly gasping and shuddering beneath his lover. He could tell Dean's was the same. He didn't make a sound other than a shaky breath as he came on his belly. But his fingers dug deep into his thighs before he let go and fell limp against him. Dean rolled to his side, both of them lying there silently as they caught their breath.

This time Dean got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a warm wet towel and cleaned off his belly before returning it to the bathroom. Seth bit his lip on a smile. Dean hadn't even made an attempt to wipe off the backs of his thighs and he knew it wasn't because he'd forgotten.

Dean came back into the bedroom and stopped next to the bed. Seth watched him, wondering what he was going to do. If he didn't spend the night, he'd be okay with that. Things had already changed so much between them he couldn't expect to have everything at once. But Dean turned off the lamp and got back into the bed. He pulled him into his arms and Seth returned the embrace.

"I'm glad you're staying."

Dean brushed his face over his hair, inhaling deeply. "I snore. You might not be glad when I wake you up in the middle of the night."

Seth laughed. "I'll still be glad."

* * *

The next day Seth walked into the café where he was meeting Cameron for lunch. When she saw him her eyebrows shot up.

"You got laid."

Seth's face burned hot. He slid into the booth quickly in case others were looking at the way he walked. "What? Why do you say that?"

Cameron smirked. "It's all over your face. You've been moping around for weeks, but today you walk in here all smiles with some pep in your step." She took a sip of her drink. "Only explanation is that you got you some. Am I right?"

Seth opened his menu, the embarrassment fading a little. At least she hadn't said it was because he was walking funny. "Yeah … uh. Dean and I are back together."

"Oooh congratulations, boo!"

Seth grinned. "Thanks. We've still got some stuff to talk about but it looks like we're together for real this time."

"So when do I get to meet this man you're so hung up on?"

"He's your brother's friend and you've never met him?"

Cameron shrugged. "Maybe once a few years ago, but I wasn't paying much attention. You should bring him to the company picnic!"

Seth thought about that for a moment. Their firm had a big picnic at the start of fall every year when the weather was cool enough to be outside. "I'll ask him, but his shop is open on Saturdays so I'm not sure if he'd be able to make it."

Cameron tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well if not you'd better find another way for me to meet him. I need to let him know not to hurt my Sethie again."

Seth groaned. "I thought I told you not to call me that?"

Cameron smiled. "My bad … Sethie."

* * *

This time it was Seth's turn to be nervous as he walked to Dean's front door. They'd agreed to meet for dinner at his house tonight for dinner and then to talk. Seth had a feeling Dean wanted to be on his home turf for this conversation. He understood that. He was nervous for what Dean was going to reveal so he knew the other man had to be even more so. He rang the bell and after a few moments Dean opened up. He stepped inside, right into a kiss. Dean pulled back and grinned at him.

"Anybody comment on your walk today?"

"Yeah actually."

Dean's brows rose in surprise.

"Apparently I was walking with some pep in my step."

Dean grinned suggestively. "That's what happens when you get the D."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're so crass. Can you try to be a good host and feed me?"

Dean laughed and headed back into the kitchen. He'd made some steaks and vegetable skewers out on the grill. Seth got some beers from the fridge while Dean brought everything to the table. After they'd eaten, Seth leaned back in his chair.

"Gotta say I'm surprised you can cook."

Dean snorted. "I can grill. There's a difference. That stove might as well be there as modern art."

"A Study in Bachelorhood: Chrome?"

"Exactly." He took another sip of his beer. "So I guess you want to know some stuff."

Seth was suddenly nervous again. "Yeah, I guess."

"Let's go in the living room." Dean stood and held out his hand. Seth took it and they went into the living room to settle on the couch. Dean ran a hand over his hair. "I might as well get the big stuff out of the way first, right?"

"However you want to do this."

Dean glanced at him, but didn't say anything for a long moment. He looked away from him before he finally started talking. "I told you how wild I was when I was younger quick to anger, quick to fight. And then how I got hooked on drugs. Well for a good part of that time I was with this girl, Khristy. She was gorgeous but wild, just as wild as me. She partied, drank, smoked weed, did X, stole, you name it. We met at a party one night, did some X and fucked. From there we just sorta started hanging out. There was never any 'will you be my girlfriend' type of conversation. We just hooked up at so many parties that people started assuming we were together. She stayed over at my place all the time and eventually she just didn't go home. That's how we started living together. Things with her were alright at first. We were both young and not looking for anything serious. We'd go out with our friends every night then come home and have sex. And uh… she was up for pretty much anything in bed."

Seth was surprised to see a flush staining Dean's cheeks like he was embarrassed. He didn't say anything though. He wasn't there to judge. Dean continued.

"When I started using heavier shit than weed and X I asked if she wanted to try it. She was a little nervous at first. But I talked her into it. Told her how good it would make her feel, how much better the sex would be. She tried whatever it was I offered her that night and soon we were both using pretty heavy. After my near miss with the court system I decided to clean my shit up. I talked to her about it and she swore she would do the same. I believed her at first. But it's not easy to hide drug use from a former user. I noticed the glazed eyes, the sneaking off, the mood swings. When I confronted her, she said she was weaning herself off slowly. She wasn't strong enough to go cold turkey like I had. I ignored it for a long time. Roman had already suggested a new way for me to handle my anger and I was uh … using her for that purpose. But eventually I caught her snorting coke in the bathroom. I knew I had to get her out of there, knowing it was there so close might make me slip up. I kicked her out but told her I'd help her get clean whenever she was ready. It was my fucking fault that she'd gotten into the heavy shit. Over the years I've helped her with a place to stay or money when she needed it. She's done rehab a couple of times but it never sticks. And that's relationship number one."

Dean looked at him out of the corner of his eye like he was gauging his reaction. Seth could see why he blamed himself for Khristy's drug addiction. But he didn't see it as totally his fault. For one, people were responsible for their own life choices. And second from the way Dean described her, it sounded like she could well have become a drug addict with or without Dean's help. He didn't say any of that, however. He didn't want Dean to think he wasn't taking his confession seriously.

"That sounds like a crazy situation to be in. I admire the fact that you were able to pull yourself out of it and I'm sorry that she wasn't."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, she's still a mess. She came into the shop awhile back. That's what set me off the night..." He cleared his throat. "The night that you helped me. Here."

Seth flushed as he remembered Dean sitting on this couch, sucking him off until he came in a mind-blowing orgasm. "Oh." He'd wondered but never asked. "So she's still around then."

"Yeah. She's still in this city, but who the fuck knows where she's staying. I told her the apartment over my shop was occupied." He grew quiet.

Seth waited for as long as he could, which was about ten seconds before he prompted him. "And the other?"

"The other was Ricky." He rubbed his hands over his thighs a few times before he went on. "Ricky wasn't the first guy I was with. I'd already figured out by that time that I didn't discriminate sexually. But he was the first person I'd tried to have a relationship with since Khristy. Ricky was … Ricky was great. Smart and good looking. And he was confident and cocky and outgoing."

Seth felt a flash of jealousy. He immediately squashed it, feeling like the worst sort of scum for being jealous of his boyfriend's dead ex.

"We were a lot alike. Probably too much alike because we fought all the fucking time. We'd argue over big issues like whether or not we should move in together and dumb shit like where to eat dinner. We'd have these huge fights, shouting and cursing at each other and then Ricky would take off on his bike. He had one of those stupid crotch rockets that I hate. When he came back we'd make up with half-angry sex. But we never actually solved any of our problems. One day we fought, he took off … and he didn't come back."

Seth's chest was tight and uncomfortable. For several reasons, this was hard to hear. He knew what was coming but still stupidly asked, "Did he leave you?"

Dean huffed a humorless laugh. "He met up with some friends. They were all stunt riders. Ricky was good, one of the best in his crew. But that time he lost control and wiped out. Fractured his skull." Dean paused for a moment, leaning his head back against the couch with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath. "He was already gone by the time I got the call."

Seth swallowed hard. He was hurting for Dean, for the obvious pain he saw in his face. "Dean, that's awful. Both stories are, but especially Ricky's. I'm so sorry he lost his life in that way and that you lost someone you cared about." He knew now wasn't the time to tell Dean the accident wasn't his fault. But one day he would. It wasn't fair for Dean to keep torturing himself for something he didn't directly cause. "I'm glad you shared this with me."

"It feels good to get it out."

"I can't even imagine. That's a lot to carry by yourself." He reached out and brushed his fingers along Dean's jaw. Dean turned his head and kissed his palm. He took his hand away from his face but he didn't let his fingers go.

"So yeah. Clearly I have shit luck when it comes to trying to be with someone. I decided I was better off on my own. I found people to give me what I need. And I made damn sure I satisfied them and that we had fun. But I didn't want any more than that. I didn't want any attachments with anyone because I didn't want the guilt if I fucked it up. Or I guess I should say if I fucked them up."

"I can understand why you made that decision." Seth took a deep breath. "And I owe you an apology. I was selfish in wanting you to be in a relationship with me without stopping to consider why you might not want that. I'm sorry, Dean."

Surprise crossed Dean's face. "Thank you for that. But I can't really blame you. I know I was sending you all kinds of crazy mixed signals. I wanted to be with you, knew I felt something different towards you from the moment you asked me out. I just couldn't let go of the fear that I would somehow ruin you."

"Well you won't have to worry about that with me. I think I'm strong enough to make my own decisions and not let you influence me." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "I did manage to hold out when you were trying to have your cake and eat it too. I made you put up or shut up."

Dean looked at him, a smile teasing at his mouth. "They teach you those clichés in lawyer school?"

"Nah. They were too high brow for that."

"Well you did. Not gonna lie, Seth. That was one of the scariest fucking things I've ever done putting myself out there like that. Especially since you weren't saying anything."

"Sorry about that. You surprised the hell out of me. Plus, I needed to be sure you were serious."

"It's okay. It was worth it."

Seth poked at him. "So does this mean you're going to be a sweet, good boyfriend now?"

"I don't think so. If you want I could bend you over the arm of this couch to show you I'm the same old Dean." He smiled, a naughty grin that made his dimple appear in one cheek. "Just maybe not as much of an asshole."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So Dean has a big case of survivor's guilt. It will definitely influence how their relationship progresses. Seth might have his work cut out for him / big dragons to slay / mountains to climb (choose the cliché you prefer). But if relationships were easy would we value them as much?

And side note! I am currently working on rewriting _Sweat, Chains, and Love_. I plan to self-publish it this spring. I'm telling you this because I have prizes and a copy of my previously published novella I want to give away. Alls you have to do is help me choose two of the character names for the book. If you're interested, read my blog post at christatomlinson dot blogspot dot com. Hope to see your entries!


End file.
